Becoming the Mockingjay
by TLVS2DSTRY
Summary: Gloss Luxes meets Katniss Everdeen during his Victory Tour. Haymitch has known Katniss all of her life he has done everything to protect her. Katniss has been around Victors for years she has befriended Finnick and Cashmere. She falls in love with Gloss. Katniss volunteers in the 70th HG. What will happen next, who will be next? What will it take for the victor rebel? Katniss/Gloss
1. 69th Victory Tour District 12

**_Ok, this is my first story and let me tell you I am not a writer at all. I am sorry if there is a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes I will they to catch what I can. I hope you enjoy this story. _**

**_I know this story my seem out of character and it is. I have given _****multiple** characters different backgrounds. I feel that someones background and history will change the person. The timeline is also different which changes the story all together. Also I think even Career Districts can hate the Capitol and the control Snow has.

**_Please I know this is not a typical Hunger Games story but give it a chance. _**

**_Thank You, TLVS2DSTRY _**

* * *

Gloss POV-

It was the start of my Victory Tour for the 69th hunger games and here we are in district 12. There is no wonder why district 12 never gets past he bloodbath. All there is inside the fence is dirt and shacks. Every person that stands here is in the finest clothes, which is not saying much. I make my speech that someone else wrote for me. I have to be the ruthless killer from district 1 happy to have won the games just one more thing I have no choice over. During the feast, I deciced that I need a minute to breathe. I knew winning would not be a walk in the park. I have seen the changes in my sister Cashmere since her win last year. I just could not tolerate the thought of making her go through this life by herself for the rest of her life. I will always be there for her even though there is one person I cannot protect her from and that is President Snow. He can hardly be called a man; He is so vile the thought of his disgusts me. He does what he wants he uses people to his own will. I knew the man was powerful but I would have never thought he had as much power as he has. I found out his the true type of power he has over people then Cashmere told me the truth after I volunteered and on my way to the Capitol. Ever since Cash won she always tried to make me promise her not to volunteer. I never promised her though since I knew I was going to do it no matter the cost. On the train to the capital, she was so mad at me for what I had done she did not want to see me lose myself as she has. That is when I found out the games were only part of the problem Snow had decided that my sister would need to repay her supporters. I could kill the man when I found out that he was selling my 16-year-old sister to anyone willing to pay. After that, I knew that I had no choice I was going to win the games for her and do what I could. She told me what would happen if I won at the time I did not care if it meant her not being alone then I would do anything. I knew I needed to protect her and be there for her. I just did not understand the overwhelming guilt of killing someone. How they haunt you in your dreams and change you. I thought I would be able to kill them without a problem, little did I known that training and actually doing are two different things.

We would be staying the night in district 12 in one of their many empty Victor houses. There was only one person living in them, which was Haymitch who was a drunk. I tried to sleep that night but once again, I could not keep the arena out of my dreams. I kept on watching myself with my dagger and killing the boy from 4 in the end. I finally had enough and decided to go for a walk and clear my head. I came across a gap in the fence where it looks like someone has gone in and out. I listen and hear nothing and then I look around and see no one. I decide that I am going to go under the fence it has called to me since I got to this place. It is the only thing that makes this district stands out the forbidden forest. I start walking and in the distance I see movement going through the trees. I do not think it is an animal, as I cannot hear anything. Like always, I have one of my many daggers on me, once you are a victor you learn you never leave survivor mode. I quietly get closer and that is when I notice it is a girl and not just any girl but a beautiful hunter. At this point it is dawn and I know I have to get back otherwise I may be caught but all I want to do is watch this girl. As I am watching, she takes her stance and lifts up her bow and with perfect aim hits the rabbit in the eye. She collects her hunt and then heads back to the fence. I try to stay quite but of course, I am not that great at it and step on a branch, which alerts the huntress in front of me. The first thing she does is turns around with her bow already armed and ready to release and ask what I am doing out here. I look at her grey eyes and decided not to lie her ever. I will tell her anything she wants to know. "I could not sleep and wanted to see what was beyond the fence." She says you know you can be punished for that if you are caught. What more can they do to me I already survived their arena. She stays quite as if she is not quite sure what's to say but you can tell she is thinking. You are like other victors; I can tell you are speaking the truth now. However, you also know that the games never end. Do they? I am a little taken back by this she has never been in the games she should not know this. She then starts to walk away without another world. I can tell a lot about her in that brief conversation. For one she is a fighter otherwise she would never be in these woods. I am not sure why she is but there must be a reason. At this point, I want to know more about the beautiful huntress. I decided I am going to ask Haymitch, he has to know who she is.

Katniss POV

I woke up early to get in a good haul for the day I know Haymitch will be having company this morning. The new victor is here with his sister/Mentor and my friend. They will be staying in the victor village there are plenty of empty house. However, what do you expect when you have a district of starving citizens. The only reason my family is doing ok is because I take the risk and hunt as my father did. My father died when I was 12 and my mom left me to pick up the pieces. My mom fell into a deep depression and would not do anything at all. Therefore, at 12 I took over as head of our house and provided for my sister Prim and I. My father was my everything he is the one how taught me how to use a bow and arrow he would take me hunting with him. We would also meet Haymitch, Alec and Gale Hawthorn. It was in those woods the three adult men taught Gale and I how to be fighters not just in physical strength but also in life. My father and Gales father died in the same mine explosion. Haymitch was sent to the capital right after it happened and he did not come back for a few months I still never found out what happened during that time. That is when Gale and I became hunting partners to do what our fathers and Haymitch taught us. When Haymitch came back he was different I knew something had happened at the Capitol since he refused to see or speak to either Gale or myself. Until early one morning, I was hunting and Haymitch was waiting for me. He told me that he needed me in his life even though it was selfish. He knows his house is bugged so he cannot ever say my name in his house otherwise he cannot protect me. As much as it hurts he has to let Gale go to protect him and his family. We agree that the only way that he can make this work and help me out is for everyone to think I am his maid. He decides he is going to call be by Sweetheart all the time and when he introduces me to someone he will use it as well. I agree to this as well since even though he says he is selfish I am too. I would do anything for him he is like a father to me always has been even when my father was alive.

I decide I have a good haul; it should feed everyone plus some so I start to head back when I hear a noise behind me. I turn around ready to release an arrow and that is when I realize that it is Gloss Luxes the 69th Hunger Game Victor. Thank god, I took the extra second to check to make sure it was not Gale otherwise I would have shot him. I wonder what he is doing out here. He does not look like your ruthless killer right now, right now he looks like a sacred 17-year-old boy not sure what to do. See the fact is I know he is not happy about winning, I know he is not ruthless, and I know what he will have to do for Snow now that he won. I say the only thing I know to say that the games are never over. He just stares at me, as I am crazy at this point, he must not have seen me near Haymitch. I know the a few of the Victors horror stories I mean look I take care of Haymitch, Finnick is a good friend I talk to him on the phone granted it's in code some time, Haymitch will send him letters for me. Then there is Gloss' sister Cashmere I met her last year and we started talking. I know what a victor's life is really; I have been around enough of them to know the true stories. They all have their secrets and they all have one thing in common they hate Snow. I do not say anything thing else he will find out soon enough and I walk away back to Haymitch's house.

Gloss POV-

I go straight back to Haymitch to see if he know who this girl is. I walk in the kitchen door and there is my sister and my mystery girl. I look between the two of them as they sit there talking back and forth and then it hits me this must be the one she has talked to on the phone since her victory tour. I just am standing there when Haymitch walks in the room they both look up and for the first time notice me standing there. I look at the Girl and say I did not think I would see you so soon. I see you made it back with no trouble. Haymitch give me a look that could kill and said when did you two meet and where? That is when she gives him a look that says back off. Haymitch just looks back and says never mind I do not want to know. I can tell right then that this girl is not someone to mess with she stands up and walks over to start breakfast. I want to talk to her and get to know her but now I am trapped in my head I can't images and the conversation with Snow out of my head. As we guessed, I would be following Cashmere's footsteps to protect her and our family. I can't sit in the room any longer; I stand up and without a word leave. I notice all three heads look up and watch me leave. I start to walk back to the other house when I notice a soft touch to the shoulder and a whisper its ok, knowing my hand is on my dagger that I always have on me. I normally keep at least two on me at all times. I turn around and there she is its then I realize I still do not know her name. I say the first thing that comes out of my mouth "how do you know what it's like to be a victor?" She looks at me, says when you are around Haymitch as much as she is you just know, and then there is Finnick and Cashmere. If you ever need, someone to talk Cashmere knows how to get in touch with me and once again, she walks away without another word. I get back to the house and my stylist gets me ready to depart District 12 and go on to District 11.

* * *

_I will be posting an update soon. As I have already written several chapter. This story will me mostly between Gloss and Katniss point of view._


	2. 69th Victory Tour The Capitol

_**I have updated the chapter.**_

* * *

Gloss POV-  
Once we are ready Cashmere and I board the train I see her in the distance I give her one last smile. On the train, Cash takes me to her room where she shows me where the bugs are in the room and gets rid of them so we can talk without listening ears. The first thing I do is ask her who the girl is. She response with that is Sweetheart at least that is what everyone calls her, Haymitch will not tell any of us her real name to protect her she is his maid. I look at her and say there is no way that girl is a maid for him Cash just looks at me and smirks and I know I am right. Cash goes on to explain that she met her on her victory tour and she was able to talk to her since they are about the same age and she knows what a victors life entails. She tells me that I should talk to her when I get back home since it helps to talk to someone. I went on to tell Cash that there is something about her that makes me want to know more and that she is hiding something. Cash asks where I meet her and I just look at her and with a smirk and twinkle in my eye say nothing at all. With that, she knows I found sweetheart in the woods.  
We go through districts 11 through 5 without anything special. District 4 was not too bad I have to meet the famous Finnick Odiar. At this point, I am not sure about Finnick Odiar. I still don't know if his playboy altitude is a mask or not. Once I meet him in person away from the camera I know right then that it is defiantly a mask. I mean the he is cocky and full of himself but he is also funny and down to earth. Not what I was expecting. We get along pretty well he ask if I had the pleasure of meeting with Snow. We talk about my upcoming "appointments", we talk about district 12 mainly Sweetheart, I am thankful the one thing he avoids is the games. We find out Finnick is to going us for the rest of the tour since he is expected in the Capitol. Its time to finish my tour 3 and 2 are the same and then off to the Capital the one place I am dreading. As soon as we arrive, we go straight to the training center we are not even there an hour when an avox comes in with a starch white envelopes smelling of roses one for Cashmere and one for me and I know right away, what it is and whom it is from.  
_Mrs. Andrea 10pm lobby  
_I rip the paper up and walk out of the room. I am not wanting to do this Cash know this and walks in and says she will be here for me when I am done. She knows there is nothing else to say. What do you say to someone the first time they are forced to sell themselves? I can't dwell on my "appointment" yet since I still have to do an interview with Ceaser. I am not worried about that I have always been good with putting on the ruthless killer mask I just have to keep it longer than expected.

Katniss POV

After Gloss leaving I end up going back out hunting with Gale. He starts ranting about the newest victor how he is a killer, he was raised to murder children and all the careers and capital should go down. It is times like this I have to remind my best friend and hunting partner and best friend not everything he sees is true. He knows this deep down but he always seems to forget. I remind him that are very own Haymitch on the outside looks and acts like nothing but a drunk but we both know it's more for show then truth. Gale is still bitter about Haymitch because he feels abandon by him. I understand Gales anger Haymitch let me back in his life with some rules but he did not let Gale in at all. I know in my heart it was for his and his families' protection but I cannot tell Gale this. Gale knows I have a soft spot for victors even the career's he can see it. In addition, there is something about Gloss that is just pulling me towards him I have never felt this pull before. I have been angry at the "appointments" before but to think that Gloss will have to do this soon makes me furious. Gale and I have a great haul we also go by and gather some strawberries. We always sale those to Madge the Mayors daughter, Madge is also one of my only friends here besides Gale. I have always thought that the two of them have had a small thing for each other. I hope one day they can find out what is stopping them and go for it.

Tonight Gloss will be at the capital I am going to go to Haymitch's tonight since he is the only one I can talk to now. I am worried about Gloss and I don't even know him. I know what normally takes place tonight the first "appointment". I just wish there was something I could do to help not just him but all of them. I decided I would tell Haymitch about my encounter with Gloss in the woods. He tells me that he will be as well as expected and that Cashmere and Finnick are there with him and they will help him get through tonight.

Gloss POV

I came back to my floor and went straight to the shower Cash was already in my room waiting for me. I did not say a word I just walked straight to the bathroom took my clothes off and took the hottest shower if my life. I am not sure how long I was in there for all I know I stayed until my mind stop replaying the night's events. I know it was not anywhere near the stories I have heard from Cash and Finnick but it was still unwanted. When I came back in the room I put on my night-clothes and lay next to my sister. Since I won we have shared a bed like we did when we were little it has helped with the nightmares then and it helps now. She know I don't want to talk about it I don't ask her either. It is not until she holds me close and tells me everything will be ok I realize I am crying. I don't think I have ever shed a tear in my life. I was raised to be strong and not to feel anything and this is what breaks me. It only last a minute and then I put my mask back on that I have come to know and understand. It is then she says Haymitch called while you were out, it seems you have someone who is worried about you in district 12. I look at her and say why would he care. "he doesn't but she does" I know right away that she is meaning sweetheart. "Gloss be careful with her I would hate to see her in any more pain then she is and I know that everyone is doing everything we can to protect her." "Cash I don't know what it is about her but I feel I need to know her and be near her I cannot even explain it to you. I will do anything to protect her even if then means never speaking or seeing her again" " Oh no that is not what I said just be careful. Go to sleep now". That night I have a cross of dreams from the games to my "appointment" to sweetheart. I am so glad to be going home after the first "appointment" I had 6 more in the two days we were there. Not only did the amount increases put the "appointments" got worse. I cannot believe some of these women. We are now on the train back to District 1. I know there will be a big celebration since we have won the last 2 Hunger Games. I am not in the mood for any type of celebration, but I will be as soon as we get there since I have no choice. Finnick and Cashmere have both been helpful. During the feast I sneak out toward the end and call Sweetheart.


	3. 70th Hunger Games Reaping and Train Ride

Katniss POV

It's been six months since I meet Gloss and now we talk everyday. What is worse is I know, I Katniss Everdeen am in love with Gloss Luxes and there is nothing I can do about it. I know I shouldn't since we could never be. I never planned on falling in love and I don't think I would have if it wasn't for him. We may come from different worlds but he understands me. I am sitting in the meadow writing my letters to Finnick, Cashmere, and Gloss I know Haymitch will make sure they get them without anyone seeing. Gale and I hunt in the morning we make sure and get enough just in case something happens. We know the odds are not in our favor this year. Prim and Rory both have one slip each, I have 20 slips, Gale has 42 slips as it's his last year. We make our normal rounds around the district trading our haul. I get home and find that Prim is ready and there is a box on my bed for me. Prim tells me Haymitch stopped by and dropped this off. My mother just sits on the couch and stares she still barley lives. I go get ready for the reaping and put on the new dress. It is beautiful but simple Haymitch knows I would never wear it if I stood out. It is then I notice that Prim's dress is new as well. Haymitch has always made sure we had certain things without going overboard. I walk my mother and sister down to the square. I drop my mother with Gale's mom and then I take Prim to check in. We go to our sections; Madge comes and stands by me. I can tell she is scared she nervously says Gale and I are dating. I can see she was worried I would be mad or upset but I look at her and say that is great. I am happy for the two of you. This is when our escort Effie Trinket comes up to the stage and the mayor. I am looking for Haymitch and can't find him until I see him stumble on the stage looking completely drunk. Effie puts her hand in the bowl to pull out a name for the girl and I just hope it is not my Prim. Effie pulls the name out and with her high pitched Capitol accent says:

"Primrose Everdeen"

I take one look at Haymitch and see him nod knowing what I am going to do before I do. I look up and scream "NO Prim"

I Volunteer

Prim starts to scream for me not to go. Gale has to take her to our mother. When I get up to the stage I change my expression I don't want to show any emotion. Effie asks for my name.

"Katniss Everdeen"

I don't even hear the boy's name. I am too shocked at what just happened to really take everything in. How can this be happening it was her 1st reaping, she had one slip in there one. I would never let her go in their to fight; I would rather risk my life then see her in the games.

They take me to the room to say my goodbyes to my family and friends. My first visitors are Prim and my Mother. Prim is in hysterics I calm her down and promise I will try to come home and I remind her that I have Haymitch there to help me and Finnick, Cashmere and Gloss. I turn to my Mother and tell her she has to take care of Prim and she cannot continue doing nothing Prim needs her now. All she says is maybe this will explain things and gave me a sealed letter. Then Gale and Madge came in. Gale tells me I can do this. "You are as strong as any career. You have Haymitch and friends there for you. You can do this. Come home to all of us" Madge tells me that she will make sure Prim is taken care of and tells me to stay safe. I notice that for the first time they are holding hands as they tell me they love me and I will come back home. Before they leave Madge gives me her mockingjay pin and tells me to take it as my token. Then they leave, I remain strong I will not let them see me break. I walk to the train next Haymitch at this point I just want to read the letter my mother gave me and see Gloss.

I don't say a word and go straight to my room I think Haymitch knows I need a minute to process what just happened. I can see guilt on his face and I know he thinks this is his fault. I open my letter to see who is wrote it and I notice it is from my father.

_My dear Katniss,_

_ If you are reading this letter then I am no longer with you. I am so sorry I hope you and your sister are safe. There are something's I feel that you need to know. I am sorry that you will be hurt by the truth and will be angry. Please forgive Haymitch for this he did the best thing he could for you. Before I explain that I want you to know that I have always loved you and will always love you. You were always my daughter no matter what. As you know Haymitch and Alec Hawthorn were my best friends we grew up together. The games changed Haymitch though and one night he came to me in a panic and told be his girlfriend just had a baby and he had to do something there was no way he could let Snow know. Molly and I had just lost our baby girl the day before and had not told anyone, so I told him let me take your daughter and raise her as my own. That way you can keep her safe and watch her grow. Your father Haymitch said you would do this for me? I told him I would do anything for him and especially if it was to protect someone from Snow. I told him Molly would be fine with it she would keep it a secret but could your girlfriend let go of her child. He told me she has no choice if she doesn't it would be much worse for everyone. That night I went home to Molly and told her and just as I told Haymitch she was ok with the plan since she also did not want another child in Snows hands. Haymitch brought you to us that night, without your mom I am sorry I do not know who she is. I have told Molly to give you this when the time is right. I want you to know that Haymitch loves you more than you would ever know he loves you like any father would. That night was one of the most painful nights of his life. He will always be there for you. You are so much like him without even knowing it. I am sorry for the way life has turn for you since if you are reading this I am not alive. You have most likely thought you are fatherless but you have never been nor will you ever be. Katniss you are one of the few that have been blessed with two fathers who love you and are willing to do anything for you. Haymitch may not tell you everything when you confront him. Please be patient and trust him._

_ Love, _

_ Your father Tom Everdeen_

After I read the letter several times I know I will need to destroy it but not before I confront Haymitch. I am pissed I have been lied to my whole life. Now I know why "my mother" was never close me. At least my worry about Prim has lifted slightly I know she will step up for her since I am not there as a bad reminder and Prim is she last link to my father (I still can't call him by any other name). I decide instead of trying to process this myself I would talk to Haymitch and get answers. I go straight up to him and hand him the letter he looks at me and the looks at the letter and knows what it is. He takes me to his room and tells me to talk freely there is no need to worry about the bugs he already removed them. All I can say is Why? I want to know why.

"Why what Sweetheart, why didn't I tell you, why did Tom Everdeen raise you? Why didn't I raise you? Who is your mother?"

I look him straight in the face all of those and more. He takes a big gulp of his liquor and then I grab the bottle and pour it down the sink. I tell him I need him now more than I have ever needed him. Haymitch tells me

"I know you want answers but there are some that I cannot give you, I need you to know I did what I had to, to make sure you were safe from "him". We were best friends he knew what my problem was and he knew I had to protect you somehow. He is the one to suggest that he raise you as his own they had just lost a newborn no one knew about it yet as it had just happened. I knew he would take great care of you and love you as his own I was only worried about his wife Molly since we never saw eye to eye on anything. I had to be there for you and that is why I was around, I needed to watch you grow up. The one time I try to let you go it almost tore me apart. Then when I notice Molly left you to provide for the family and when Tom died. All I wanted to do was to claim you as my daughter and bring you home but couldn't because I was summoned by Snow and as you know that is never a good thing. When I meet with Snow I found out he knew I had a daughter in District 12 and told me he would find her and she would go into the games. He also wanted to know who the mother of this child was and if he found out she was Capitol born he would come in and take the child away and the child would be his new prized possession to do whatever he saw fit. That is why I tried to leave you. You were my secret, the only reason more people did not put it together is because so many from the seam look-alike. As for another questions I will try to answer but you may have to trust me."

At this point I am in tears I volunteered to be a tribute in the hunger games, I found out my father really wasn't my father, Haymitch who has always been like a father is my father, my mother is not my mother which makes my sister not my sister. Haymitch pulls me close to him and just hugs me he knows what's going through my head we have always been so alike. I know I was and maybe still am his secret and my mother is diffidently still his secret to protect. I tell him I am pissed but I have always loved him like a father.

I ask what we are going to do about the games. Do I stay away from Gloss? "Do you want to, Can you?" No, I need him to get through this, but do we let anyone see we know each other?

"Sweetheart, you need the Capitol to like you and your best way to that is to show them you are close to their victors and that you are fierce and a fighter. Show them who your friends are, your love is and even your family Prim. We are going to keep are relationship a secret. But when it comes to everyone else you are going to be the fierce fighter that you are, show no emotion to the other tributes. I know you can do this you can make it but it will be at a price. I just hope its one you and I can bear even though the thought of any at all makes me want to fight"

What about Snow knowing about Gloss won't he punish him or his family? I want him as safe as he can be in the situation.

"I am pretty sure Gloss will take this as a message from Snow. I know Finnick and Cashmere will think it is their fault as well since they are close to you. Importantly, Prim being reaped is my punishment Snow wanted to know who my daughter was and her mother and I told him no. There is always a price to be paid when you tell Snow no. He knew Tom Everdeen was my best friend. That is why Prim was chosen what he didn't expect was your love for your sister."

You know Haymitch I still have questions and I would like answers to. At that very moment Effie started knocking on the door panicking that Katniss is missing. Haymitch opens the door and tells softly that there is nowhere she can go on the train and that she is in the room with him. Effie then takes a deep breath and says that dinner is ready.

Sitting at dinner is the first time I notice the boy tribute, lucky I don't know him he is about 17 and from the Seam his name is Jace. Effie is quite during dinner which does not seem like her even though I don't know her. She stares at me for long periods of time and then looks at Haymitch as if she knows something. I watch Haymitch watching her only when she is not looking. At one point they have a silent exchange and I notice him nod to her. I will have to ask him about this latter. After dinner Effie suggests we watch the reaping. I would prefer not to but I do need to know who my competitors are. At least I will be able to see Gloss in District 1. I notice Gloss and Cashmere are both sitting on the stage they stand out with their blonde hair and green eyes that were once sparking starting to empty. A young boy from the 13-year-old sections gets picked and a boy from the back volunteers Marvel. The girl is about 16 beautiful but so far nothing special. District 2 tributes are both strong-looking, district 3 is nothing remarkable. District 4 Finnick is sitting in on the stage he has his mask on his tributes are about 15 and 17 we will have to see. Then districts 5,6,7,8,9,10 go by the same as every year kids that will be slaughtered. District 11 the girl is a 12-year-old she reminds me so much of Prim and then the boy is about 17 and huge. I am not going to think about the arena just yet right now my only thoughts are getting to the capital and seeing Gloss and then I will think about the next step.

Gloss POV

It's already reaping day and it will be my first year mentoring it is the 70th hunger games. I already know who my tribute is, it is my best friend Marvel I tried to convince him not to do this it was not worth it but he won't say he worked too hard to get here. Our reaping was uneventful the girl was "glimmer" then Marvel volunteered. When headed to the train on our way to the Capital. We turn on the reaping to see who our competition is. District 2 and 4 have strong tributes like normal, 3,5,6,7,8,9,10 are all to be expected 11 the boy is huge and the girl is 12. Then district 12 come on this is then one I have waited on since my girl is here. Since my tour I have gotten close to Sweetheart I still don't know her real name but that's ok it means nothing. We are also hoping by this it also protects her I have my doubts thought it seems if Snow wants something he gets it. I do know one thing I am in love with her and I would do anything to be with her forever and only her. I see her escort say "Primrose Everdeen" and this little girl comes out and Haymitch nods and I know what's going to happen. "NO PRIM" I volunteer. It's her it's my girl and I know there is nothing she would not do for Prim she loves her like a mother would. It makes since she is pretty much her mother in every way that matters. I am so pissed that I throw the glass I was holding at the wall and start screaming. I finely stormed out of the room I was so mad I don't even know half of what I said. I go to my room and start throwing everything I can touch and breaking half of it. I now know her name Katniss Everdeen my love. I was expecting Cash to come and calm me down but I am surprised when it is Marvel who walks in. We have been best of friends since we were children.

"That's your girl isn't"

I don't know what else to say but yes it is.

"Don't worry man she will come home to you I will give you my word I will do what I can to help her come out of this .I also know that she has several mentors on her side who will try to bring her home"

I ask him why I am too selfish to tell him not to.

"I want to bring honor and pride to my family and district but not at the cost of your heart and life. I know without her you will give up I am not enough, Cash is not enough nor is your family, but she is your life. You need her to live to remind you of who you are not what you did in the arena nor what you are doing to protect your loved ones. I don't have anyone I love like that. I would rather you have your love then for me to have my life."

Thank you, we will need to come up with a plan when we get to the Capitol. I leave to go talk to Cashmere and see if she is ok and make a plan. Cash why is he doing this what did I do wrong?

"Nothing, it is a message to all of us we all love her but I think it's for Haymitch directly. There is more to their story, I am not sure she even knows I don't know but I feel like there is more."

I can't have her die and Marvel has already agreed to her protect her. Cash I love her, I need her.

"I know."

What do you think should we pretend we don't have anything or let them know? I feel like shoving it in his face and showing everyone I am with her. Even if "He" won't like it.

"I think we should let Haymitch and Katniss decide how she wants to play her games. But if they are ok with it I say you show everyone there is that you are in love with that girl. One she could use all the help she can get."

What about Snow he may go after our family?

"Gloss you are my family you were the one who was there for me always and we both know he can't hurt me anymore then he already is. Our friends are all victors. So yes he may be able to hurt our mother of father but just because they gave us life does not make them our family. Protect her however you can."


	4. The Capitol

Katniss POV

We arrive to the Capital and I see most of the mentors and tributes near the platform. Finnick is the first one to greet me he rushes over to me and wraps me in a big hug and then Cashmere. I see Gloss standing in the background staring not sure what to do, he looks as if he is waiting for a sign I give him a nod to my head and smile straight at him. Gloss struts over to where I am and places one hand on each side of my face and envelopes me in a passionate kiss. One that takes my breath away, for a minute I forget where I am and why I am here, it is only the two of us. "I told you the next time I saw you the first thing I would do, would be to kiss you. I just never thought it would be this soon." Haymitch walks by and tells me its time to go get made over, all I do is glare at him I am still mad about the contents of the letter. Gloss notices my look and asks are you ok? I look at him and pull him close say not even close. I need you; Cashmere and Finnick to talk to Haymitch, if he won't tell all of you make him tell you. I need you to know. Haymitch will know what I am talking about. I give him one more quick kiss before we start to go inside of the training center where I will meet my prep team followed by my stylist. Haymitch is waiting for us we stop right next to him. I tell them they need to go plan while I go find my prep team. Before Gloss let's me go he tells me that I can trust Marvel he is his best befriend I just nod and walk away.

As I walk away I change my expression to one of no emotion at all. For now I am the fierce fighter from District 12 nothing more nothing less. I find my prep team where they start. I lie down and make not a sound as the rip all the hair from my body and clean it to their perfection. These people are repulsing they think we in the outer Districts like living they way we do. They have no idea how far from the truth that is. They stand her and talk about petty things such as hair and clothing like it is like or death the three people who stand in front of me have no clue what life or death means, they don't understand if I die in that arena my family will starve. They talk about my volunteering as if I did if for honor for my District. I volunteered so my sister could live. They do not understand the sacrifice any of the tributes or victors makes, they are worse than children at least they understand. When they decided I am clean enough to see Cinna they bring him to me. I really don't like to be standing in front of a Capitol man naked especially since I know how some of them are. Cinna walks in and hands me a robe there are a few thing I notice right away 1st he barely looks like he is from the Capitol all he has is some gold eye liner.

"You must hate us and everything we represent but please sit down and eat something."

Yes, I hate everything you stand here for. I look around realizing what I just said and he laughs and says its ok I understand. So I see you got stuck with district 12 he looks at me and shakes his head and says

"No, I choose District 12. I have already spoken to Haymitch so I know you are special and your costume will say that. I am not going to give you the details yet but what do you do what coal? "

You burn it.

"Exactly"

I realize he is easy to talk to I do not have to watch what I say I act normal around him. He puts me in a skin-tight black suit my hair is braided and pulled on top of my head. He does my make up so I look fierce which is perfect for my angle.

Gloss POV

I am watching Katniss walk away to go to her prep team. I don't want to let her out of my sight here in the Capitol. I am afraid for her, I know they way these people think. I know she has a lot of people on her side but I can not lose her. I look at Haymitch and say I guess its time we talk. He tells me to get Finnick and Cashmere and meet him in 30 minutes and points up. I nod. My first stop is to tell Finnick and then to check on Marvel. I talk to his stylist who is the same as mine from last year. Cashmere and I head up to the roof top to figure out what the plan is. I know something happened on the train between Katniss and Haymitch, I am not sure what but I will find out because she wants me to know. There is one thing I have learned Haymitch will do anything for her. I see Finnick up here and then spot Haymitch. Since all four of us are up here Haymitch is the one to start talking.

"Ok, Katniss being here is partly a message to all four of us from Snow but it is also punishment from Snow to me."

I try to stop him but he stops me before I can say a word and starts talking again.

"No, I need you to listen to the story then we can go from there. I grew up with Alec Hawthorne and Tom Everdeen. They were my best friends when I won the games and my family was killed they knew I would be different. The first thing I did was trying to break all contact with them. I soon realized I could still meet them in the woods without being seen. When Alec had his son I knew things were going to change again. About two years later Tom's wife had just had a baby girl when, I found out my girl just gave birth but she was a deep secret I will not tell you who she is as you know why. Well I ran to Tom trying to find out what to do there was no way I could have Snow find out. That is when I found out his daughter died he offered to raise mine as his own. "

Haymitch stops talking to let it sink in that Katniss Everdeen is his daughter. He starts to finish his story

"Snow knows I have a daughter in District 12 he does not know who the mother is. But he recently threatened me to tell him who the child's mother is and who the child is and I refused. Since he knows that Tom Everdeen use to be my best friend he choose Primrose Everdeen. The only reason Tom Everdeen and Alec Hawthorn are not alive today is also because of be. If only he knew."

He looks at me and tells me that is what she needed you to know. No one says anything we all know there is nothing to say. He will not answer any questions and now we know why he has to protect her, she is his daughter.

Haymitch continues as for her angle we decided as long as you all agree which as for each of your displays downstairs I think you have. We are going to have her be fierce around the tributes she will show no emotion. Then she will show the caring, loving, and protective side to the victors (us) and her family. I am her mentor only. As for training and the arena I am not quite sure if you want we can work together or not let's agree now. "Finnick, do you want to help her or not?"

He looks at all of us and says she comes out.

Haymitch looks at Cashmere and myself and says do I even need to ask you two. I look him straight in the eye and say what do you think. You would be better not to ask, I am not leaving her side and if it will help her she can tell all of Panem that I am hers and hers only. Haymitch nods at me.

I go on to tell then that she should be with the careers, Marvel has already told me he will help her in the arena and will do anything within his power to bring her home to me. I know you are all concerned he will turn on her but Marvel is my best friend I trust him when he tells me he will help get her out of their alive I believe him. Cash agrees Marvel will do anything to get her out including killing himself. As for training Haymitch, what all can she do besides the bow? Haymitch tells us she know how to throw knifes and she knows all about snares, and plants and obvious she knows about survival. I then suggest she shows off 50% since that is enough for her with the bow in training but she hides everything else until her Training score. She will need to learn some hand to hand or how to handle a knife close range. Finnick adds that he can show her a knot or two. Haymitch agrees with this plan. Lets wait until after her training score to go over her interview. We just have to go over it with Katniss.


	5. 70th Hunger Games Tribute Parade

Katniss POV

We walk down to the chariots I see Jace standing there with his stylist. There is also another boy standing there that I barely recognize him. I walk over to them and he introduces himself as Marvel from District 1 I told him Gloss told me I could trust him but I am not so sure yet.

"Hey, I understand you don't know me and I know you don't trust people other than the people you are close to. Talk to Gloss about me and then I think you will understand."

By this point Haymitch, Gloss, Cashmere, and Finnick are all on their way over to us. Finnick just tells me good luck Sweetheart gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and goes to his tributes. Cash tells Marvel let's give them a minute and they go to their chariot. I look at Haymitch did you tell him? "Yes, Sweetheart the basics" he then goes over to Cinna, Jace, and his stylist. Gloss pulls me in close to him and tells me I am so sorry you are here and you had to find out all this now. I see you meet Marvel please trust him, I will explain why to you later. I ask him if they finish figuring out my angle and plan. Yes, we did we will tell you tonight. We here the announcer signaling there is 5 minutes to go. He once again gives me a passionate kiss, and then goes to his tributes. This time all the mentors and tribute saw the exchange between Gloss and I everyone is staring at us. I guess it would be something of a sight who would ever think a District 1 Victor would be kissing a District 12 Tribute. Haymitch tells me to slightly smile but nothing to friendly but to be sure and be fierce. He steps close and tells me good luck Sweetheart. I get on the chariot and Cinna lights my costume on fire he tells me it will not hurt me. I will not show fear to anyone. We start to move and at first I hear chants for Districts 1 and then 2 and 4 but then all I can here is "Katniss" "Katniss" through the parade. When we stop at the center my name is still ringing through area. I notice some of the tributes are staring at me Marvel is looking at me with admiration, the girl with envy. District 2 looks like they want to kill me right there. We look at President Snow as he makes his speech even though I don't listen to a word he says. All I can think when I look at him is hate and disgust. We head back to the starting point and the parade is over. The first one to rush to me is Gloss who pulls be up into an embrace and tells be I did wonderful and looked amazing. Haymitch says good job Sweetheart. Effie is with Jace since he is always left behind after all only one come out and if Haymitch has to pick he would never choose anyone over me, I know that with all my heart. Haymitch notice District 2 staring at us and says let's go up to our floor. Cashmere, Marvel and their girl tribute are with now with us. Gloss takes my hand and leads me to the elevator. Once we reach level one Gloss leans over and says tonight then gives me a kiss.

Gloss POV

We go to sit with all the other mentors everyone is staring at the four of us when we enter. I ignore all the looks and whispers I do not care tonight of what the repercussions of my actions will be. I will deal with that later I already talked with Cashmere and she was ok with whatever happens. I can hear Brutus talking about her I know he has met her too. I am ready to turn around and defend her when he is telling Enobaria that she is one to watch out for. It's then Haymitch tells me they all know who Katniss is and not to worry they are all secretly routing for her. All around us is Capitol citizens routing for their favorites. District 12 should be just now coming in to view. We can see them in a distance and I am shocked at what I see, Katniss is the "Girl on fire". She looks absoultlutly stunning. Everyone in the crowds are screaming her name. We now have now worried about her getting sponsors since now she is the girl of Fire. Finnick looks at me though and shakes his head. I know what he is thinking my worst fear if she makes it out of the arena there is no way Snow is not going to sell her. I just have to come up with a plan around that. Haymitch will help me with that. Once the President is done making his speech the mentors make their way to their tributes. I know Marvel understands my need to go to Katniss before them I just hope Glimmer my other tribute understands as well. I walk up to Katniss and wrap her up in a tight embrace. I could get use to this; this is the only positive about Katniss being here. All I want to do right now is wrap her up, hold her and talk to her. There is so much to say and I don't know how much time we have left together. I take her to the elevator and once we reach my floor I give her a kiss and tell her we will talk tonight.


	6. First Night in the Capitol

Katniss POV

We reach our floor and I go to change out of my costume. My room is bigger than my house at home. I cannot believe that people live in this luxury when we live with nothing at home. I go through closet looking for something to wear all I want is something normal out of all of these clothes. I finally find something I don't detest just a pair a black pants even though they are tight and a dark green tank top that reminds me of the forest. Haymitch knocks on the door and comes in he shakes his head to signify that we cannot talk in here. I want to stay mad at him for everything but I can't. Haymitch tells me everything will be ok and that dinner is ready. We walk out to the dining room and Jace, Effie, Cinna, and Portia are all sitting at the table waiting for us. Dinner is on the table already there is enough to feed mine and Gale's family for weeks on this table. I have to bite my tongue in order not to say anything out loud. I sit down at table start to eat the food in front of me. That is one thing I can't complain about the food is fantastic. Effie starts telling me how stunning I looked and how I am sure to get sponsors and that my costume was perfect. There is something about Effie that seems familiar to me and I don't know what it is. Jace stand up and says:

"Since I am on my on in this I am going to go to me room. There is no one here who cares if I die. I know I am not going to get any support in the arena all of you are going to be working to get Katniss out. Don't get me wrong I partly understand she has a chance I don't have any. I am a dead man walking."

Then he storms out of the room, Portia says she will talk him. I not going to since there is nothing to say, what he said was the truth the focus is me and it's not going to change. Effie tries changing the topic and asking about Finnick Odiar and Gloss Luxes. I tell her that Finnick and I are friends and nothing more we met a few times and have talked on Haymitch's phone when I worked there. I ignore the question about Gloss since I am not sure how we are going about that. Haymitch have we come up with a plan for me yet? Yes, Sweetheart we will go over the plan after we watch the recap of the parade. We go to sit on the couch when the elevator opens and he just comes over to where I am sitting and pulls me close to him. No one says a word as if nothing has happened. Not even Effie says anything this I am surprised about. I would have thought she would be all over this scene. The parade starts and district one appears on the screen and the announcer is talking about how Marvel is favorite since his mentors are the famous Gloss and Cashmere Luxes the beautiful brother and sister winners from the 68th and 69th Hunger Games. District two is now in view they get typical comments. District three is nothing special and District four the girl looks like a mermaid and the boy is a fisherman. The announcer is talking about them when he suddenly stops talking and is staring at something in the distance. I know it has to me he sees in the distance, all you can see is the fire trailing behind. Gloss chooses this minute to give me a quick kiss on the forehead and whispers that I took his breath away. I am now in view and they call me the "Girl on fire", she looks stunning and she looks like one the other tributes should watch out for. Not only did she volunteer for her sister but it looks like she has caught the eye for are last victor Gloss. We will be keeping an eye out for her training score to see where she will be place. The current polls as of 5 minutes ago place her in the second spot just below Marvel. I shudder at that thought, in just a few days I will have multiple kids try to kill me. Gloss whispers again don't worry about Marvel; you will meet him in a little bit.

Gloss POV-

We get off on our floor and Glimmer and Marvel go to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Cash and I talk she lets me know that I will not have any "appointments" until the end of the Games, as soon as there is a winner though we will be expected to continue the "appointments" right away. I go to talk to Marvel, I enter his room and he is just sitting on his bed. How are you doing?

"I met your Girl now she is something. Wow is she beautiful that costume of hers only added to effect. You were not kidding when you said she is not trusting. I don't know if I can get her to trust me enough to help her in the arena. How are you doing it can't be easy to have your girl and your best friend in the same arena?"

I am not doing the best your right it is not easy to know only one comes out. I am so worried about her in the arena and then if she makes it out what will happen. All I have done is worry about her. I wish I could be with her. I will help you get her to trust you, with my help I know she will.

"The first thing you need to do as hard as it sounds it to stop worrying right now there is nothing you can do. There is no need to worry about what will happen when she gets out there arena either since you are not there yet. Take one day at a time and be with her."

At this point it is dinner so we go and sit down at the dinner table. Our escort and stylist and asking about Katniss Everdeen and mine relationship I decided I don't want them gossiping about us. If you tell anyone anything about Katniss and I, I will personally show you how I handy I am with a dagger. All three of them look and me with big eyes and then look at Cashmere. She laughs and says I am not helping you with this one he means what he said. Marvel just looks at me and says man that was harsh but probably needed. After dinner is over our escort Briar Jardine tells us it is time to watch the Tribute Parade. Marvel walks over to me and tells me to go to her; there is nothing for you to do here right now. I go up to Cashmere and tell her where I am going and I also tell her to bring Marvel to the roof after the parade. I get on the elevator and go to the 12th floor and they are on the couch. I walk over to her and sit down next to her and pull her close to me. I can tell one different it does not look like I have to worry about here escort and stylists gossiping I will check with Haymitch later. We watch the Parade together and her eyes are glued to the screen. I watch everyone else Haymitch is off in the corner of the room talking to Effie their escort. They are almost too close for a conversation about tributes. There is something off about them even though they bicker all the time and he is always drunk. I have learned that he is not as drunk as he seems. Don't get me wrong the man drinks a lot but not nearly as much as people say. Jace the District 12 tribute is not even in the room he must have realized he has no chance with everyone trying to help Katniss. Cinna and Portia are sitting on the other side of the couch talking to each other about their designs for the interviews. I look at Katniss and she is still staring to the tv screen I give her a quick kiss and tell her how I felt when I saw her. I hear the announcer talking about us, about her, and about Marvel. I just try to give her encouraging words. I know we will be talking to her soon about the plan we created. The parade is over and I notice that Haymitch is walking over to us and he tells us it is time. I take Katniss' hand and help her up and lead her to the stairs. Cashmere and Marvel are already up on the roof waiting for us. I feel Katniss hand tightens around mine. I reassure her that it is ok and there is nothing to be scared of. I then notice that Finnick is also up there.

Marvel decides he is going to start I know you don't trust me, I don't blame you. Normally this is not a place to trust people. But I promise you I will that I am not tricking you I really do want you to make it out of the arena.

She looks at him and asks Why?

"Because of him, he needs you. I only hope that you need him as much as he needs you. We have been best friends since we were little and have a bond that is not normal in our district. The three of us Gloss, Cashmere and I were all raised not to love not to rely on other people. You do not get close to anyone since they can turn on you. When he came back from his game he was not the same person that left. I had just wanted my friend back and it wasn't until he started talking to you that my friend started to come back. I will give up my life to make sure you come out because you are his life without you there is no him. I have no one in my life that I love and no one I need; there is also no one who needs me to come out of this. Please let me help you, trust me enough to know I will get you back to him."

Katniss POV

As I watch Marvel make his speech I know he is telling the truth. He wants to make sure that Gloss is happy. I let Marvel know I will trust you because Gloss trusts you and loves you. Your right it's hard for me to trust anyone. I can tell that your motives are true and I believe you are not going to turn your back on me. I want to tell you that I do need him just as much. I do not know what I will do without him he is my rock. Thank you for helping us. Then Marvel heads back downstairs. So we can go over my plan. I cannot move away from Gloss I need him. Haymitch and Finnick come closer to us. Haymitch is the one to start talking.

"Ok Sweetheart, I know you may not like this entire plan but you have to know that we all feel it is the best way to get you out alive. We feel that you need to align with the Careers there your best chance plus we are all able to help you if you are with them."

You can't expect me to align with them just tonight alone District two already looks like they want to kill me there is no way they won't turn on me. Then I still have no clue about District four and I don't know about Glimmer from District 1. Why can't we just go off on our own?

Finnick is the one to answer, you have to trust us this is for the best you will need the help of the group until there are only a few tributes. I know my tributes are planning on being with the Careers and Marvel will be too. With us your mentors we will be able to send you help if you need it since it would be for the better of the group. I know this is hard but you have to trust us. You are smart and with Marvel's help you will know when it is time to leave before they turn on you.

Ok, Fine I will do it. What am I doing in training?

Cashmere answers we want you to show off some and hide some. What I mean is we feel that you should show them you bow skills but not all of them enough to show them you a hare good but don't show them everything you can do with a bow. We want you to stay away from the knives and the snares. Finnick will show you some knots and Gloss will show you some close hand to hand fighting. one thing I think you will be happy about you can be yourself don't worry about having to be nice or make people like you. Don't get me wrong I am not saying don't watch what you say do, you don't want them to hate you.

It seems like you guys have everything planed did you plan my interview as well?

Haymitch answers no we think it will be best to wait and see how training goes and what you get for your training score. Before we figure that out. We do have some thoughts though so don't worry.

Thank you. All of you for helping me and being here for me. Finnick comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek and says goodnight Sweetheart, you will do fine tomorrow. Then Cash games over and gives both Gloss and I hug and says see you in the morning. Haymitch is the last to come over to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead and says don't stay up too late. Then there all gone and it is just Gloss and I.

Gloss there is so much I want to say but at the same time it just does not fell like the right time. The roof top is pretty there is a garden in the middle. Gloss wraps his arms around me and lifts me up and brings me over to the garden. He brings me down to the ground with him so I am sitting on his lap. He still has not said one word and I am ok with that this is our moment. He still has his arms wrapped around me and he starts to passionately kiss me, I can feel his hand under and up my shirt. I put my hands through his hair and up and down his back. I could not tell you how long we are in this position before we break apart.

Gloss POV

We are alone and all I want is Katniss at the moment. I have to pull away otherwise I will not be able to stop myself. This is how it should the desire, the passion, and the want. I look at her in the eyes and say Katniss I am in love with you, I know we are not know each other for very long but you are my other half, you are a part of me I would do anything for you. She looks at me and doesn't say a thing but she kisses me with everything she has and it tells me everything she can't say. Then when she breaks away from the kiss she says Gloss I am not one for words but I do love you. She just starts crying and breaks down and all I do is tell her everything is going to be ok and I will do anything to get her home I need her. I hold her close and she holds on to me for dear life. About 10 minutes later I notice she is no longer crying but I also notice she is asleep. I lift her up and carry her to her room and lay her down and she reaches for me and say don't go. I can't say no to her so I scoot her over and crawl in the bed with her and hold her close, I give her a kiss on the top of her head and tell her I love her. Haymitch woke me up the next morning and told me it was time to go. I will stay with her.


	7. Training Day 1

**Katniss POV-**

I woke up and Gloss was gone I am not surprised maybe a little bit disappointed. I do see Haymitch sleeping in a chair by my bead he must have told Gloss it was time to go and that he would stay with me. I get up and go and shower and by time Haymitch is gone and there is an off it for me to wear. I get dressed and Haymitch tells me it is time for breakfast. He asks how are you Sweetheart? I am ok. We head to the dining room we are the lasts ones there. Effie is sitting there talking about how the district 1 escort Briar is scared of Gloss and how she thinks he is gorgeous. I start to chuckle since I know Gloss must have threatened her. She continues to go on about the rumors of all the girls he's been with and that he is almost as bad as Finnick Odiar. Now, I am pissed I stand up and yell that she has no clue about either of them. At this point Haymitch has grabbed my wrist to calm me down and he says let's go. Haymitch leads me to the roof.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down and take a breath. I know this is hard but you have to keep your emotions under control. You need to keep your mask on when you here or around anyone from the Capitol. You are as good as any victor when it comes to putting on a mask; you have done it your entire life Sweetheart. Don't worry about Effie sometimes she talks before she thinks. She is not as bad as you may think. We need to get you back down for training are you ok?"

Yes let's go. As soon as get back downstairs we notice Effie and Jace are standing next to the elevator. Effie asks are you ready to go down. Yes I am and I am sorry Effie for my outburst. Effie responds its ok I understand that sometime jealousy gets the best of you. I just look at her and smile so I don't lose my temper and nod my head.

We head to the training floor and we are the last to arrive. The trainer tells us about the survival stations and the rules. We are dismissed, I watch to see we're everyone goes I notice that the Careers go to the weapon stations. Glimmer is at the bow station so I decide to watch her for a minute to see if she is any good. After about 5 minutes I can no longer stand it I walk straight over to the bows. Right away I notice a couple of difference between this bow and mine at home I know I will need to make a few adjustments. I get ready and shoot and I miss which I did on purpose I want the careers to notice me. Glimmer starts laughing at my shot and asks what I think I am doing over here. I look at her and tell her that I am going to teach her a lesson with the bow since she is awful at it and hopeful that it not her weapon of choice. Both tributes from 2 are now watching me along with Marvel. I don't even look away from her and I hit the first target in the center. Glimmer responded with that was a lucky shot so I face forward and aimed for the furthest target and hit it dead center. All of them but Glimmer were impressed. I worked with the bow for most the morning still not showing all I could do. The district 2 tributes were Mason he was really good with a sword and the girl was Clove and she was pretty good with throwing knives. They invited me to sit with them at lunch. It was at lunch they asked what was going on with Gloss and I. I was waiting for this it's not like they have not seen us together. I look at them and say wouldn't you like to know and have them a sly smile. After lunch Marvel and I practiced in the obstacle course. We were able to talk for a minute alone when he let me know what was going on. Marvel started so far they like you but they are still not sure if they are going to let you in. Let me work on it and I will let Gloss know what you should do tonight. But I have to ask for myself is that all you can do with a bow? I look at him and judge his expression and say not even close. He tells me don't show them anymore hen that continue to practice but keep it at the same level. It is finally the end of our first day.

**Gloss POV-**

Today while the Tributes are training, we are with potential sponsors. I am going to work on getting sponsors for Marvel since I know anything I can get his will help Katniss in the long run since they should stay together. Haymitch and Effie are working on getting Katniss sponsors. Some of them are not sure they want to sponsor someone from District 12 but Haymitch is smart he makes a deal with them if Katniss scores an 8 or above they will sponsor her. I am surprised by how many take him up on his bet. Right now the rankings are helping us since the top 5 to win starting from the top is Marvel, Katniss, Mason, Clove and the boy from 4. We have gotten quite a bit of sponsorship money so far. Katniss has as much as Marvel does and she has more than the other Careers.

During lunch we talk with Brutus and Enobaria and let them know that Katniss wants in with the Careers until it time to split. They tell us they will talk to their tributes and see what they think. Brutus tells us the boy Mason is crazy he has a reputation at home and they wanted him to go into the games this year to get rid of him and also to watch out for the girl Clove too she is just as crazy as he is. At this point in lunch an Avox walks in and hands Finnick one of those dam envelopes. I look at Cashmere and wispier I thought you said that we did not have to worry about that until after the Games. She looks at me and said I have never had one before or during but Finnick here has on occasions. Finnick opened the envelope and looked at me before handing it over.

_Mr. Odiar and Mr. Luxes_

_Your presents is requested by Mrs. Lockhearst 2:00pm _

I stand up and lean over Haymitch and tell him not a word to Katniss and then walk away. I will tell her myself tonight when she is done and I get back. I look at the clock and it is only 1:00, I do not know what I am going to do for an hour and I am pissed that I have to do this. I decide to go to the gym; I am only there about 10 minutes before Finnick walks in.

"I don't know how hard this must be for you right now. I have never had anyone I loved like that going into the games. Then having to do the additional Victor duties, one thing I can promise is this lady will sponsor whoever you tell her too. Have you ever had to go with anyone before?"

No, I have always gone to my "appointments" by myself.

"That is ok you are going to have to trust me and follow my led then. I know this women and she is not one of the better ones. But she is beyond rich which is how she can afford to pay during the Games."

At about 1:45 I go to my room to go and get ready I have no care about my appearance. Finnick is already there waiting for me. He tells reminds me who I am doing this for and ask if I want him to remind me if I look like I need a reminder. I let him know that it helps to be reminded why I am doing this.

We meet Mrs. Lockhearst at her house; I was glad that at least it was not a public event. Finnick was right this would be my worst "appointment" so far. He had to remind me several times why I was doing this and who I was doing this for. We did get her to commit to sponsoring only Katniss; she will have enough sponsorship money in case anything happens. On the drive back to the training center we barley spoke a word to each other. Right now I want to hate Finnick, for what she made him do, for what he did to me; I had never wanted to be intimate with Finnick let alone any man. I know deep down he had about as much choice as I did which is none. We reach the training center and it is about 5:00pm the tributes are done training. Finnick breaks the silence;

"I am sorry maybe I should have warned you before or explain what was going to be required. Please promise me one thing talk to Katniss, she is strong she can handle this. You need her to support you. I wish I had someone like her she is an amazing girl. Promise me you will not shut her out. I know you don't owe me anything but I do love Katniss just not the same kind of love you have for her."

Finnick I am not going to hold this against you don't worry about that and you did try to warn me. I am glad you didn't explain further I probably would have never would have went and then we know how that would have turned out. I will talk to Katniss your right she can handle this. I promise not to shut her out. Finnick what if she wins and he does this to her. Don't take that the wrong way I want her to win. But I don't know if I could handle someone touching her.

"We will just have to wait and see and hope for the best."

**Katniss POV**

We head back to our floor and Haymitch is already there waiting for me. He asks how everything went I tell him that it went well. I go over the day's events in detail. He lets me know he talked to Brutus today and he is going to help me get in with the Careers. At this point we are just going to wait until someone tells us what to do next. We sit for dinner and once again it is huge there is enough food to feed most of the people in the Seam for one night. The way the Capitol live in excess is just appalling when there are so many people who are starving to death. After dinner I decide to head up to the roof top it is the only place that I can just forget for a minute on where I am.

**Gloss POV**

I go to my floor and go straight to my room and take a shower. I am still pissed I grab the nearest thing and start throwing the vase at the wall. Marvel comes in and to make sure everything is ok. I ask him how Katniss was in training.

"She was unbelievable; she really is amazing with a bow. And before you get upset she did not completely showed off I asked when I had a chance. Glimmer hates her though."

Why?

"Man you really don't remember you had a couple of one night stands with you. She thinks if she wins the Games then she would have a chance with her. But that is just the small part the real reason she hates her. Katniss made Glimmer look like a fool, Glimmers weapon is a bow and she not even half as good as Katniss."

District 2, how did they react to her? Is she in?

"The two from District 2 are fucking crazy. They are not sure if they want her in the alliance. Mason just kept on checking out her ass and commenting about what it would be like to have her scream beneath him. I don't trust him at all and Clove all she talks about how fun it is going to be to cut some of the other tributes up. They both are fucked up."

As much as I want to go and kill him for that shit, I think the best thing to do right now is just go along with it. And let's still try to get her in the alliance I will be with her when she goes to training. Watch out for her.

We go and eat dinner. Cash just looks at me trying to find out if I am ok. Marvel and Glimmer go over there day in training. As soon as dinner is over I go up to the roof. I know I will find Katniss up here. I see her in the corner of the roof. I walk over to her; I don't want to scare her so I say hey Kat. She looks up at me and smiles. This one small look reminded me why I would do today over again if I had to.

**Katniss POV**

I here Gloss say Kat and I look up and smile at him. I ask how is day was. That is when he sits next to me and holds on to my hands and say not very good. This is not something I want to tell you but I promise Finnick I would tell you and not shut you out. Finnick and I had an "appointment" together today. It was my worst "appointment" so far I am not going to go in details there is no need for that. But I felt you needed to know why I am not in the best sort of moods today. I looked at him and my heart hurt for him. I pulled his arms towards me and made his whole body come closer to me. I held him close to me and whispered that I don't need to know the details and that I love him. This will not go on forever I can't tell you how long but I swear if I make it out of these games Snow will not live forever. This will end. He looks at me in the eyes and says I know I will be with you every step of the way. He then picks be up and pulls me into his lap and we start to kiss as if we are never going to kiss again. There is so much desire and want in the way we kiss and how he holds me. I stand up and grab his hands and lead him to my room. Gloss Grabs me and pulls me close to him this time and we start where we left off up at the roof top. This time I take his shirt off and ask if this ok, I want to make sure he is ok with this. He looks me in the eyes and says yes if you want to them I am ok. This is for me and only me I want this, I want you, I love you and you and any experience with you will never be anything like them. This is what I want. We do not talk again that night, instead we give in to our own want and desires.


	8. Training Day 2

**Katniss POV**-

I woke up and it was still early in the morning I noticed Gloss was still sleeping. I quietly get out of bed and Gloss grabs my hand pulling me back into bed with him. I look at him and say shower with me? After our shower we get dressed and then go up to the roof. I notice Finnick is already up here, he is sitting on the edge facing away from us. I let go of Gloss and walk over to Finnick and put my arms across him and tell him I am sorry. Thank you for being there for Gloss yesterday. He looks at Gloss and says I see you told her I am glad he just nods. Finnick you are a good person, you also need to be reminded that people love you. You do this to protect your family and your friends don't ever forget that. I am always here for you I also love you, you are my friend. Finnick perks up and starts talking.

_"Thank you, sometime I need to be reminded why I am doing this. I heard you did great in training. I know you're not in the alliance yet. My tributes said you were amazing. They also told be about the District 2 tributes I am not sure about them, what they were saying those two sound crazy. Since it still early, do you want to get some extra training?"_

**Gloss POV**

Yes, I think we should teach her some close hand to hand and maybe how to handle a knife in hand to hand fight. I walk up to the two of them not wanting to interrupt their moment. Should we get started? Once they are ready I teach Katniss how to take a proper stance. Finnick helps her learn more defense moves and I help her with the offence move. I am surprised with how well she does. I know I should not be surprised she is a fighter. It's been a while since have been fighting. I suggest we take a break and eat breakfast. The three of us eat breakfast on the rooftop we don't talk about training or the games. We talk and tease each other like most teenagers do, sometimes I forget how old we really are I am 17, Finnick is 19 and Katniss is 16. As much as I want to stay up here with you guys Katniss you need to get down to training and i want to walk you down. Both of them look at me like I am crazy. I explain Marvel said the same thing about district 2 but he went into detail on what the district 2 boy wants to do to you. I just want to remind him you are taken and by whom. Finnick decides he is going to go with us and we are going to grab Haymitch. We get in the elevator and Haymitch and Jace get in, we explain why we are going down together. Haymitch agrees with this plan we stop at 4 and pick up Finnick's tributes and then two gets in including their mentors. I am holding Katniss close to me and my arm is wrapped around her. I start to whisper in her ear and she starts to laugh and I pull her closer to me. Mason is staring at her intensely. We stop on 1 and Cash, Marvel, and Glimmer get in. Mason still has not looked away from her, Finnick finally says hey Mason you mind looking away.

_"What's it to you? Afraid I am going to take your boyfriend's toy."_

Haymitch is the one to step forward_. "You better watch what you say boy."_

Luckily, we reach the training floor. Katniss has been shown no emotion during this whole ordeal. She looks at me and gives me a kiss and tells me she will see me later. I whisper for her to watch her back today. Both District 2 and 4 tributes get off along with Glimmer and Jace. I then hear Haymitch tell Marvel do not let her out of your sight. When the elevator doors close Brutus say:

_"I warned you about him, he has his eyes on your girl. I will tell you this is she wants in the alliance she's in but I cannot guarantee she will be safe." _

I am confused if she should be in the alliance or not. I think the best plan is to wait it out in the next couple of days and then decided the night of the interviews. We all get off at the mentor floor, where everyone is staring at us. Haymitch goes to talk to Chaff the district 11 mentor to find out what is going on. Haymitch comes back over to us and says:

_"They aired the scene in the elevator and then they have been showing some of the training room footage. Where Mason has not left Katniss' side he is following her to every station. Gloss she is about to snap I know her and she is not going to put up with this much longer if he touches her I am sure she will snap." _

Katniss is at the plant station when Mason follows her Marvel goes to the station right next to her watching her. Mason goes over Katniss and starts whispering in her ear and grabbing her ass. I knew this was going to push her over the edge and it did just as Marvel started to walk over. Katniss reached behind her and grabbed a knife that was in the waistband, held it up to Mason's throat and whispered something into his ear and walked away. Then they cut the feed to the training room, I wished they kept it on so we knew what was going on. Cashmere looked at me and said so I see you did do a little actual training that look like all you there. I am know I have seen you do that same exact move. Haymitch I think we may need to come up with a new plan for her. I am worried for her being so close to him. Haymitch just says we will talk to her later. We don't have to meet with potential sponsors until lunch today, which is not until a couple hours. I don't even notice when I am handed an envelope. I get a few looks since I am the only one not even Finnick.

_ Mr. Luxes _

_I hope you did not think by being with Ms. Everdeen you would be able to discontinue your victor duties. You are to continue your duties up until the start of the Games. You may continue to be out in the open with your relationship with Ms. Everdeen but be reminded shall she win she will be required do to the same victor duties, your relationship will not save either of you. By the way it looks like it maybe a short Game this year. Remind your girlfriend to keep her rebellious acts out of the arena or you never know what could happen in the Games. I hear the District 2 boy is pretty sadistic and it looks like he has his eyes set for her. If she falls out of line then she just may find herself alone with him. I have included your appointments for today. _

_Mrs. Herriot Noon Mrs. Rankine 2pm_

_Ms. Spottiswoode 4pm Mr. Vipointe 6pm_

_Mr. & Mrs. Flamsteed 8pm_

_Snow_

Everyone is still looking at me waiting for me to react. I know I can't react, not in this room even though every person in this room would understand. I still have not said a word I am trying to gather my thoughts. I turn to Brutus and ask what exactly is your boy known for in district 2? Brutus says I don't even know the full extent, but the basics are he has raped and killed several girls. Everyone in the room is staring at him because we have an actual rapist and murder in the arena this year will full range to do whatever he wants. Brutus asks why ask now? I needed to know what would happen if she was even alone with him in the arena. Brutus just said tell her to do everything she can to stay away because you don't want to know. I just look at him and say she may not have a choice and I give the letter to Haymitch to read. He needs to know what is going to happen to his daughter. I see him read it and his whole body tense and you can see the anger coming off of him. Haymitch looks at Brutus and say if he touches her, if he harms a hair on her head he better hope he dies in the arena because I promise you I will kill him myself. Brutus looked at all of us and says if he wins I will kill him myself. Haymitch has already passed the letter to Cashmere and Finnick. I look at the clock and it is already 11:30am. I look at Haymitch and tell him I have to go my 1st "appointment" please tell Katniss not to worry and to try and sleep I will stop by when I am finished for the night. All they say is, we will tell her. Cashmere comes over and gives me a hug and whispers just remember this is for her, I am sorry you have to do this. I look at her and whisper back at least I can tell the world she's mine and I am hers. I just want her safe. Cashmere smiles at me and says Never forget. Then I walk to the 1st of 6 people I will have to have sex with today.

**Katniss POV**

Gloss and Finnick teach me some hand to hand fighting, I am surprised I am not too bad at it but I have watched a lot of it in the past. Before we know it time to go down for training. Gloss, Finnick, and Haymitch are going to take me down because Mason. Jace is also in the elevator and then the district 4 tributes, when we reach 2 both the mentors and tributes get on. Mason is just staring at me; there is something about him that frightens me. Gloss just pulls me close and whispers in my ear making me laugh. We stop and pick up Cash, Marvel and Glimmer. Mason is still just staring at me he has not looked away once. Finnick finally tells him to knock it off and I am shocked at his response and then Haymitch stepped in. It was a good thing we had reached the training floor by then. I first went to the knife station I had a dagger in my hand like the one I was using this morning with Gloss. I was practicing with it when I noticed mason standing next to me watching me. I decided to go to the plant station thinking he won't follow me there. I start to walk over there and decide to keep the dagger I feel better with having a weapon on me right now. I start going over the plants I know most of them when Mason is once again near me and watching me. He takes a step forward to where we are almost touching I am having a hard time controlling myself right now. Mason then puts one hand on my ass and another hand is on by chest. Then he leans in a whispers that once we get in the arena he is going to take what he wants and he wants he me, he does not give a fuck about who my boyfriends is he is going to make him sit there and watch him fuck and kill me slowly screaming for him. It is then I have had enough I grab the dagger out of my waistband near my back and bring it up to his throat and tell him that I am nowhere near as weak as he thinks and if he ever touches me again I will cut his throat and then I walk away from him.

Marvel is already on his way over to me when I turn towards him. I am trying not to show how scared I really am. I get to Marvel because right now he is all I have and I need someone. He looks at me and says are you ok? I respond with, why don't we do the obstacle course? We get to the top where no one can see you and fill him in with what happened. He tells me I am not to leave his side today. No, I can't show him I am scared of him, I won't show him, I will stay out in the open near the weapons and you can stay close and then at lunch we will eat with them. We have to stick with our plan otherwise we will be an easier target, but if we are in the Career alliance there will be 7 of us. He will have a harder time getting me by myself. Marvel just looks at me and says ok for now we I'll go with it. We finish the coarse then I go and practice with the bows. By then its lunch, which goes fine Mason has left me alone right now he is all over Glimmer. After lunch Mason still is all over Glimmer. I go to the hand to hand and work with an instructor. Until we all hear Mason screaming at one of the boy tribute that he stole his knife there is no way that boy stole his knife he looks scarred to death. I look at the big guy from 11 and he is shaking his head so I look up and I notice Rue up in the fake tree with a knife in her hand. I can't believe this girl has not only the ability to do this but the courage to do it. Peacekeepers finally have to step in to prevent Mason from attacking the boy. Training is over; it has been a long day. Marvel decides he is going to take me to my room since he does not trust Mason. Haymitch is waiting for us, when we get up to our floor, Haymitch tells me he wants to talk to me up on the roof.

"Marvel why don't you come up with us Cashmere and Finnick are meeting us up there. We need to go over our plans for the arena. I think you both know that we may need to make some changes."

Wait you said we are meeting Cash and Finnick what about Gloss?

"I will explain when we get up there."

We head straight up to the roof; once again we left Jace with Effie. Once we get up to the roof Cashmere and Finnick are already up here. Haymitch is the first to speak

"First, we want to know what happened in that training room this morning. We say part of it on the screens though we could not hear what was going on. I want to know what happened and then I want to know what happened the rest of the day."

I look at them and say no first, why is Gloss not up here? No one says a word I am starting to get upset, I want to know where he is I have a feeling I already know but now I want them to tell me. I look at them and at them and sternly say I want to know where Gloss is right now. I expect you to tell be where he is since I have a pretty good ideal where he is I just want you to confirm it. Finnick Steps forward and says here read this and you will know. I look at all of them and grab the letter and read it. I give the letter back my hands are shaking a little, and then I take a step backwards. I look at Haymitch and he steps forward to me and without saying a word he pulls me in to a hug. _"I know Sweetheart, we will think of something. I am sorry sweetheart." _I take a deep breath and say ok we will deal with that part later let's talk about training.

I go into detail what happened to the moment we stepped out of the elevator. I try to not tell them exactly what he said because I know they will all freak out. Marvel looks at me and says either you tell them or I will. They need to know what we are up against, what he is wants. Ok, fine I will tell them. Mason said _"that once we are in the arena he is going to take what he wants and he wants he me, he does not give a fuck about who my boyfriends is he is going to make him sit there and watch him fuck and kill me slowly screaming for him." _ Finnick and Cashmere both come over to me and they each take a hand. Haymitch tells Marvel and I that they know all about Mason, Brutus told them after Gloss read the letter. Haymitch, he has done it before hasn't he? _"Yes, Sweetheart he has that is why he is here_." Finnick starts I don't think you both should be in the career alliance any more. No, Finnick we have to have to keep with the plan otherwise it will be worse you all know it is true. You guys are just worried about me being so close to him and trust me I understand but we have to do this. Cashmere says

_"Your right we don't want you around him we are scared for you all of us for. Haymitch almost gave a secret away when he found out what the boy is really capable of. We all need you to come home some more them others but all us need you."_

Ok, what does he mean by not being _rebellious? I have not done anything rebellious nor have I said anything out load. Haymitch answers:_

_"Sweetheart, your first rebellious act was befriending victors from other districts, then your next was falling in love with a Victor from District 1, then the major and well known is you volunteering for your sister. It was clear that you volunteered out of love for her not for honor. You do rebellious act without even knowing it because you do what is the right thing to do. So I am sorry to say this but it is likely you will have to go up Mason by yourself because you my dear will do something that will be rebellious, it is just who you are and I would not want you any other way." _

Finnick gives me a kiss on the check and a hug and tells me that he has to go down and speck to his tributes. Finnick thank you for being here for me and doing what you can to help me. Cashmere tells Marvel I think it is time we go and talk to Glimmer you know she is most likely throwing a fit right now, Haymitch adds that it was dinner time anyway so we better get down as well since Effie is likely freaking out about where we are. Cash and Marvel leave so it's just the two of us. Haymitch starts to leave when I say want to ask something. Ok Sweetheart go ahead and ask just know I may now answer. First who is Effie, I feel that she is more and means more than just an escort to you. Second, do you also have to do the same "duties" as Gloss, Cash and Fin?

"To answer your first question Effie is district's 12 escort and has been for 18 years and she is a Capitol Citizen what would she want with a drunk victor from district 12. As for the second question yes I do have the same duties."

For how long Haymitch? I am I going to have to do this the rest of my life?

"As for if you will do this the rest of your life, No, I promise you there is no way I am going to let this happen for the rest of your life even if it kills me. There is no way I am letting that happen, you deserve more. I would do anything for you Sweetheart, I love you."

I step closer to him and hug him and whisper I know there is more to Effie and I love you too dad. He looks down at me and smiles it is the first time I have ever called him that and it's the first time he has heard that. But please answer by other question for some reason I need to know. He takes a step back and still holds my hand.

_"Sweetheart, you don't know how much I have waited to hear that 16 years is a long time to hear that. I will tell you how long. It has not been the whole time. After I won my games I came home and my family and Girlfriend were killed by Snow for my trick with the force field. At that point I broke off all contact with my friends and just started to drink. Snow had no one to use against me so he could not force me into this. I had still been seeing my friends Alec and Tom in the forest. Then when you and Gale were old enough we all meet in the forest. Katniss the mine explosion was my fault Snow was punishing me to prove he knew I still had people I still loved and to prove a point. That is why I was brought to the Capitol right after it happened. Snow threaten you, your sister, you mom, Gale, his siblings and his mom. It was then that I now had the same victor duties to keep all of you safe. I have been lucky I am not that popular not many people want an old drunk man. Let's get down before Effie starts panicking."_

We go downstairs to our floor and everyone is at the table eating dinner when we step in. Effie stands and says there you both are I was starting to worry I was about to go looking for you both. Cinna adds she is not lying she was about to call the peacekeepers she was so worried something must have happened we had tried to keep her calm and made her wait until after dinner. We eat dinner and there is not much conversation. After dinner I excuse myself to my room. I change and end up falling asleep in bed until I start having anther nightmare and start streaming. Haymitch comes running in and wakes me up saying its ok Sweetheart it was only a dream go back to sleep. I look at him stay with me please. Haymitch then claims into the bed and pulls be to him and fall back asleep.

**Gloss POV**

It's late and I know Katniss will be asleep but I have to go to her after the day we both had I need to be with her. I go straight to her floor I will just shower in her room. Once I get to her room I see that her and Haymitch in the bed together I am quite I don't want to disturbed either of them, I am glad that they get this moment. I go and shower; it was a long horrible day. I wanted to kill Mason when I saw him touching Katniss then to know what he is just makes it that much worse. Then I get a letter threating Katniss from Snow and knowing she will have to do this as well. We need to do something to end this I will not have Katniss do this at least not forever. We will end this, we will bring Snow down. After my shower I go over and wake Haymitch up I take care of her from here. Haymitch tells me

"she had a rough day we saw most of wht happened with Mason. It was not as much as what was done its more of what was said. We told her eveything, don't let her fool you I know she can seem strong and able to handle anything thrown at her, but everyone breaks at some point. I can tell you she needs you more then she will tell anyone and maybe more then she knows herself."

He gives her a kiss on her forehead and walks out. I get into the bed with her, say good night Kat and then fall asleep shortly after.


	9. Traning Scores

**Katniss POV**

I woke up and Gloss was lying next to me. I could get a little use to sleeping with him near me I feel safe when he is near me. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping I hate to wake him up but I can't restrain myself I want to kiss him. So I lean close to give him a kiss on one check, then on the other. I start to pull away and Gloss pulls me back to him and fervently kisses me pulling me even closer to where there is no space in between us. I know he should leave before everyone wake up but I don't want to let him leave. We continue kissing then before I know it there is no way I am or he is leaving this bed. We are going to do what we want and give in to our desires. Haymitch eventually knocks on the door and says it time to get dressed and come out. We shower and get dressed, I looked at Gloss tell him I am sorry you is have to do the extra "appointments" today.

**Gloss POV**

I could get used to being woken up like this with Katniss kissing me. There was no one I was going to stop kissing her I pulled her even closer to me letting my hands roam her body. Right now she is mine and mine alone I wish I was only hers but right now it just can't be. I love this girl in front of me I am not going to stop Kissing and touching her. Sex for me has just been a something I dread something I can't stand, but with Katniss it is everything it should be love, desire, want and everything else. I am not leaving this room I am staying right here with her. Haymitch tells us it is time to get dressed and come out. We shower together and then get dressed. It's when she says she is sorry about the extra "appointments" that I have to stop her. Kat there is no need for you to be sorry, if it will keep you and Cash safe then I will do it, I am just sorry that you have to share me. Katniss I know we didn't get to talk yesterday and I have a feeling I won't be able to see you until late tonight either. I want you to stay away from Mason; don't want you anywhere near him. Please promise me that you will stay near Marvel today. I need to know you're at least safe today. _"Ok, I will stay near Marvel I promise you." _Let's go eat breakfast Kat, I grab her hand and walk out to the dining room. As soon as we enter everyone is staring at us. Effie is the first to speak _"Oh my I did not know you were here. Are you two a couple?"_ Yes, Effie we are we have been for a while now. Portia is the one to ask _"But what about all the other women you are with_?" Well that is what it is but Katniss is the one I love. Then an Avox walks in and hand me my envelope with my "appointments" for the day. Katniss is the one to tell me open it now quiet enough that no one hears. I look at her and tell her you don't need to know. _"Your right I don't need to know but you need to know when you need to leave. Also I am here for you and I want to know what you are up against today." _ No one has heard our conversation; I go ahead and open the letter.

_ Mr. Luxes,_

_ Mrs. Cronin 10am Ms. Roxen 11:30am Mr. Spectral 1pm_

_ Ms. Redpath 2:30pm Mr. & Mrs. Scrymgeour 4pm_

_Snow_

I hand the paper to Katniss and tell her I need to get going but I will be here to hear her score tonight. Katniss I want you to show them what you can do show them who you are make them notice you. I believe you will do great. I give her one more kiss before standing up to leave. Haymitch, can you take her down at least until Marvel is there? _"Of course I will. I would tell you not to worry but that would be pointless."_

I stop by my floor just to let my Cash and Marvel know what the plans are for today. I get to the floor and they are also getting breakfast. Cash looks at me and says it nice to see you this morning. I am sorry this will have to be short since my first "appointment" is at 10am. But I will be done about 6pm so I will be here for dinner. Cash looks and says how many today? 5 "appointments" with one married couple. Cash just shakes her head and then she says where you with her last night? Yes, I was but I did not get a chance to talk last night. Marvel I need you to stay with her, do not let Mason get her by herself again I still don't know what all happen but I don't want it to happen again. Marvel try to wait for Katniss to finish before coming up I understand if that is not possible if you can't let Cashmere know. Sorry everyone I have to go now.

**Katniss POV**

As soon as Gloss leaves everyone is staring at me, I look at them and say what? No one will say anything to me; Haymitch is talking to Jace about his private session with the Gamemakers. Cinna ask me if I am ok today. I am as well as expected considering in 2days I will be going into the arena, my boyfriend has his "appointments", there is a crazy tribute who wants to do more than just kill me, and I know what lies in my future shall I win. Haymitch ask if I know what I am going to do for my private session. I tell him I will show them a little bit of everything. Effie and Haymitch take Jace and I down to the training floor. Marvel comes over to me and asks where we are going first today. I would like to practice my snares for a little then let's do hand to hand and then we can split I will go to the bows and you will go to the spears Marvel agrees with this plan. The morning goes by fine and before we know it its lunch time. After lunch we go sit and wait to be called. Marvel tells me good luck and he will try and wait for me. By the time I am called its already late afternoon and I notice most of them are drunk. I start with making a snare trap and as soon as it goes off I show then my knife throwing skills I am perfect right on target I notice no one is even looking at me so I take one knife and throw it across the room to one of the lights and it shatters it gets a couple of them to look but by the time I grab the bow. No one is looking because they just brought out a roasted pig I see an apple in the pig's mouth and there in no one near or behind it so I shoot the arrow right at the apple hitting it to the wall. This gets all of their attention and one even falls in the punch bowl. Before I leave I shoot 3 more lights out in the matter of seconds and then throw 4 knifes at the furthest dummy in the room all hitting it in the chest. Then I drop my bow and say thank you for your considerations and bow. Then walk out without being dismissed. I walk straight to the elevator I don't even notice that Marvel is with me and I go straight to my floor. Once I get inside I walk right to my room not saying a word. Haymitch knocks on the door and I ignore him, then Cinna, then Marvel, then Cashmere, then Finnick, even Effie tries and I don't say a word nor will I open my door. There is only one person that door is going to open for and he won't be here for at least two hours. I go and take a shower, then get dressed I have finally found some clothing that is semi normal to what I would wear. I can't believe I did that I know something will happen to me in that arena now. My biggest fear is they will so something to my family or friends. I fear for them more then I fear for me. I lay on my bed and I must have fallen asleep because before I know it there is a knock on my door and this time is Gloss. I let him in and he asked what happened everyone out there is panicked. All they know is as soon as I came back from my private session I have refused to talk to anyone and I locked myself in my room. He tells me I can tell just him or we can go out to the dinner table and I can tell everyone. Let's go they all might as well know considering the score I will get.

**Gloss POV**

I just finish with another terrible day but I am so glad I get to go see Katniss. I hope her session went well I know she has the ability; I just hope they were watching her. As soon as I get to the floor everyone is in the living room including Finnick, Cashmere, and Marvel I know we were going to meet up here to hear the score but this is too early. It clicks that something is not right there is one person missing Katniss. Where is Katniss? Haymitch answers " she can practically running up here and went right into her room and will not let anyone any nor will she talk to anyone. I think she will let you in and talk." He was right she let me right in and when I asked if she wanted to talk alone she was ok talking to everyone. I am not sure what she did but she is still upset about it. Before we head out I bring her close to me and give her a kiss. Then we walk out to the living room. She goes into detail about what happened during her session and at first it sounds normal and then she tells us she shoots an arrow at them. Haymitch and I both start to laugh and Effie looks shocked. She then tells us she shoot out 3 more lights and threw 4 more knifes in merely seconds before saying "thank you for your considerations" and bowing to them. For some reason I am not surprised that she would do this she as a bit of a temper and she is that confident. Haymitch and I are still laughing when she yells at us it is not funny. "What if they hurt Prim or any of you" I pull her close and tell her they will not touch Prim because everyone already knows and loves her plus they will need her when you make it to the top 8 and they interview your friends and family. Haymitch answer the 2nd part that there is nothing more they can do right now that they already are. Katniss seems satisfied with our answers and I can feel her start to relax in my arms. Effie is the one to say "what if they take it out on her in the games?" Once again Haymitch looks at her softly and says they already promised to do that the moment she volunteered. I am a little surprised about how Effie truly cares what happens and how soft Haymitch is talking to her the only one he talks to like that is Katniss. Finnick looks at her and say I cannot believe you said "thank you for your considerations" that takes courage. Katniss says I didn't plan it, it all just happened. Finnick tells us he has to go see his tributes. I tell Cash and Marvel we better get down for dinner. Katniss let's go of me so I can go, I grab her, where do you think you're going? She just looks at me and says well I thought you were leaving. I am but you are coming with me as long as Haymitch is ok with that. Haymitch nods and the four of us get in the elevator.

I have a couple different reasons why I wanted Katniss to come down with me first I want to get out of these clothes and second I want our stylist and escort to see us together. Now that Snow pretty much gave the approval I want as many Capitol citizens to see us right now. We get to the floor and Glimmer starts going off about how no one was here as soon as we stepped off the elevator. Once she says Katniss she stomped off to her room without another word. I took Katniss to my room; I instantly take all my clothes off and hear her chuckle. I say to her what's so funny? I had to get out of these awful clothes; I did not want to be in them for one second longer. She's says that's ok. do you want to shower? I can wait here for you. I do want to shower but I want you to come with me. I go over to her and start taking her clothes off as well. I never would have though after a day like today I would want to have sex again, but with Katniss it is different is more. We go and shower when she notice the marks all over my back and chest. This time she pulls me close and ask do they hurt and don't lie. As much as I want to lie I know I can't, yes some of them do. Some of the people are horrible and what they do is out of a nightmare. Please right now let's not think about it at this moment it is just you and I. Ok, and then we won't talk about it or think about it right now. Then she kisses me with so much passion that not another word is said. When we go back out for dinner everyone is already sitting. Glimmer is going on about how her session went, I finally stop her and ask Marvel how his went. He tells us it was good he mostly worked on the spears then did some hand to hand fighting. Glimmer looks at Katniss and says what did you do? "Oh, I did a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Cash and Marvel both start laughing at her comment I am trying to say or express anything since I do not trust Glimmer. Briar our escort asked if Katniss and I were officially dating, yes we are. Katniss doesn't say much at dinner I am not surprised since she does not like most Capitol people and these three in there are your typical Capitol citizens.

**Katniss POV**

I notice a big difference between district 12s escort and stylist compared to district 1. I always knew Cinna was different he made that apparent by how he dresses, but I thought Effie was pretty much a typical Capitol citizen I now see that she is anything but maybe on the outside but Effie cares. Don't get me wrong Effie sometimes talks before she thinks but I know people at home who have that problem. Glimmer is just irritating; I don't trust her for a second. Cash let us know it's time to leave, I ask her if I will see her tomorrow.

"Yes, right before around the interview. Katniss don't worry just be yourself. Think about anyone else you will do great. Also don't worry about your score tonight good or bad it doesn't matter you will do great."

Thanks, Cash. We head up to my floor, we make it just in time they are about to give Glimmer's score. We go and sit on the couch together. Glimmer gets 9, Marvel also gets a 9. Then Clove gets a 10 and Mason gets a 10 no surprise from district 2, the girl from district 4 gets an 8 and the boy gets the same. Districts 3, 5,6,7,8,9,10 are all the normal scores for their districts except the girl from 5 she gets a 7. The big guy from 11 gets a 10 and then Rue the little girl gets a 7 both are impressive. I am nervous Gloss pulls me up into his lap wrapping his arms around me whispering that everything will be fine. Then I hear Katniss Everdeen with a score of... you can see Caesar double checking my score then he repeats with a score of 11. Effie is in hysterics she is so happy, Cinna says good job. Gloss kisses me and say see I told you it would be fine. Then Jace gets a score of 6 it not a horrible score but compared to my 11 he is pretty upset. Jace ends up walking out of the room to go to his own, Portia once again follows him. Haymitch starts talking

"With this score Sweetheart, you will be accepted in with the career alliance but you will have to watch your back when things start to shift. You will know when it's time, but I have a feeling it's not going to be long, since they are targeting you with such a high score. Go Sweetheart enjoy your night don't worry about the arena yet."

Haymitch then leaves the room, soon after Effie leaves as well, then it just us. Should we go to my room or the roof? He looks at me and says the roof. I smile and get him and walk towards the elevator.

**Gloss POV**

We are sitting on the couch and Katniss is sitting next to me close enough that we are touching. I notice how nervous she is awaiting her score so I pull her on top of me and reassure that everything will be fine. Just being that close to her makes her calm down; I can feel her start to relax. Then they call her name and he has to double check her score, I don't think I have ever seen Caesar stumble before. A score of 11 they are trying to target her. I know she is good but no one has ever gotten an eleven before. Katniss is one of those people that just scream rebellion. This scares me only because Snow already threatened her. I know there is no way of controlling that part of her and truly I would never change that about her. When she asks if we should go to her room or the roof, I have to choose the roof since we need to talk just in case. Even though all I want to do is take her to her room and forget about everything.

We get upstairs and make sure there is no one else up there. We go to our spot near the garden where I can lean up against the wall and Katniss can lean into me. As much as I don't want to talk about yesterday with Mason I know I need to. I need her to know I am here for her. Katniss I know you told everyone what happened but I need to know and no one would tell me they all said you should be the one to tell me. What happened?

_"Fine I will tell you. Mason grabbed my and he had his other hand on my chest. Then he leaned in and whispers that once we get in the arena he is going to take what he wants and he wants he me, he does not give a fuck about who my boyfriends is he is going to make him sit there and watch him fuck and kill me slowly screaming for him. That's when I had enough and I grab the dagger out of my waistband near my back and bring it up to his throat and tell him that I am nowhere near as weak as he thinks and if he ever touches me again I will cut his throat and then I walk away from him." _

You know what angers me the most is not that he touched you, nor that he threaten you, it's the fact that I can't protect you from him. Don't get me wrong I don't like the fact that he did touch you or that he threatened you. I can't stop him and I am afraid if I were to say something it will be worse for you in the arena. All I want to do is protect you from him and I can't. What made you lose control?

_"I would love to say it was when he was touching me but that's not the truth. It was what he said that made me snap. Gloss what am I going to do we both know I am going to get stuck by myself with him we both saw the letter. I don't know how to be the girl he wants me to be. Sometimes I do and say before I think because it feels like the right thing to do." _

Kat you are going to do your best to stay with Marvel. If you get separated you make sure you have several weapons on you at all time's different spots. Also remember what he wants, he will be vulnerable you may have the upper hand. We know he wants to have sex with you before he kills you, which is going to leave him open. I am not saying to go with anything just the fact he will have to get close to you.

_"I am scared about what I will have to do in order to win. I don't want loose myself, I don't know if I can kill someone."_

I know it is hard just thinking about killing someone is hard for you. You are someone who wants to protect the lives of others but right now you need to protect yourself. I am sorry that you have to go through this. I know it is a horrible experience, remember we are all here waiting for you to come back to us. As for loosing who you are I hate to say this but we all lose a little bit of ourselves in that arena. Just do what you feel is the right thing for you. When your there you will know what to do.

_"What if I come out what I am going to do? I don't if I can do what you all have to do. We both know that he will make me he already told you that much. I barley could contain myself when Mason touched me."_

Right now do not worry about that just worry about coming home to me, Prim, Haymitch and everyone else. We will deal with that part when it comes time. Right now I want you to focus on your interview. I know you are worried about what to say but don't be you will do just fine. One thing that should help you is you are going to announce we are dating. I am not your secret and you are not mine. I will be sitting in the mentor section all you need to do is look for me and forget about everything else. Haymitch will coach you more tomorrow but it's likely I won't see you until shortly before.

**Katniss POV**

We sit up here on the roof top talking about everything. I am so scared that this might be the end if I do not come out of the arena. I try to stay positive for everyone I have so many people counting on me coming out. Sitting up here I realize I miss home the freedom of the woods, Prim and Gale. It's funny I know that most of the district thought I would end up with Gale but that would have never happened. I love Gale but as a friend and nothing more. I was never looking for love I thought loving someone made you weak and that in the end it would destroy you. Since meeting Gloss thought I have mixed feeling about being in love. I would never change it but I know I would do anything for him. It finally dawns on me that we have been completely honest up here on the roof but I am starting to worry that it is bugged up here. Gloss notices my expression change and asks if everything is ok. I ask why can we talk up here freely it's not like when even try to hide the fact we are going up to the roof. He firsts laughs at me then responds "there is too much wind and weather elements that make the bugs useless all they get is static." Oh, that makes sense I just stared worrying that this was not private. I am tired, come to bed with me. He replies with "Always". We go down to my room and crawl into my huge bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Interviews

**Gloss POV**

I am awoken by Haymitch he tells me I need to get up we need to talk about Sweetheart here. I get out of the bed as quietly as I can without waking her up. She needs as much sleep as she can get right now. I go out, find Haymitch and am surprised to see Brutus standing there. I follow them up the stairs not saying a word. I am not sure what is going on but it must be about the district 2 tribute. Once were up on the roof I am a little short with them since they woke me up and took me away from her. What is going on here Haymitch? I am taken back when Brutus is the one to start talking.

_"__I wanted to warn her about my tribute. I know you both know he is dangerous but after last night I thought it deserved mentioning a second time. When he found out that she not only scored high but higher than him he lost it. He started to go on about how he was going to have his way with her and then take his time killing her. I am not going to repeat the vile things he was saying. Let's just say they disgusted Enobaria and myself. He is crazy and that girl of his is not much better. Katniss needs to watch her back at all times, I hope she has someone on her side in there she is going to need all the help she can get. Unfortunately, I don't recommend her backing out of the Career alliance at this point, it won't make a difference all it would do is make it worse he would go for her first. Like I told everyone before I do not want him out of the arena. Everyone wants Katniss to come out of this we are tired of all of the victors losing our loved ones. Katniss is already one of us; she didn't even need to win for her to see the struggles and the pain each Victor goes through. Every one of the victors will try to bring you girl back to you. Who would have guessed a District 12 girl would unite all of us more than before."_

Thank You Brutus your warning us, she refuse to leave the alliance she had already came to the same conclusion. Also thanks for watching out for her. Haymitch adds

_"__Your right this has to stop losing our loved ones and being controlled. I think your right she is the start of it all. It won't be like this forever. I will not let her live like this forever."_

Brutus, says that him and Enobaria will stand will us when the time comes they are also sick of being no better than an animal told what, when, who, how to do or say something. I want to say I am surprised by this but I am not everyone thinks the Career Victors are with Snow and the Capitol. We are used just as much if not more than the other Victors. I think some of the victors are starting to guess there is more to Haymitch and Katniss then his current story. He is just way to protective of her. Haymitch and I go back to the 12th floor and Brutus goes to the 2nd floor. As soon as I enter I am given a damn envelope. I should have known this was coming it's not the start of the games yet. I am shocked at the amount thought I will be out almost all damn day. He is doing this on purpose since he knows we are going to announce that Katniss and I are dating. I have 10 "appointments" today I won't even be able help Cashmere with the interview preps. I will be busy all the way up until I have to get dressed for the interviews.

My first "appointment" is in about forty five minutes. I go my floor to let Cashmere know what my plans for today are. When I get to my floor I notice no one is awake. I go to Cashmere's room and wake her up.

"Gloss, Are you ok, you have been to one "appointment" after another for the last three days?"

I will be fine, I will do what I have to do but it's now four days since that is what I get to do all day today. Cash, I know I can't live without Katniss I need her to survive this. I feel that something is going to happen to her in the arena and I am scared to death of losing her.

"We will get through this together all of us. She is a fighter she wants to survive. I just worry about what will happen to her when she gets out. Right now we all have to just worry about one step at a time. I know you have to get going don't worry she is in good hands right now. Just go and do what you need to do. We will be ok."

**Katniss** **POV**

When I woke up Gloss is already gone, I knew I would not see him until late in the day. I noticed that I slept in late enough that I missed breakfast. By the time I get ready Haymitch is knocking on my door telling me it time to come out. I walk out and he tells me I will be working with him until lunch and then after lunch I will be working with Effie until my prep team come. Haymitch and I go to his room to go over my angle for the interview tonight.

_"Ok Sweetheart we know your angle already. You know you are going to be fierce up until they ask about your family or any victor then you will need to open up just slightly. You can still be protective of them you just have to talk about them." _

I don't want to talk about Prim, my family, or any of you. I am not sure what the right thing to say is. Haymitch you know me I am not good with words.

_"You have to talk about us, you and I both know you don't have a Capitol personality. It's ok; we will go over it now. When they ask about you volunteering for Prim, Finnick, Cashmere, me and Gloss keep with the basics but tell them who each of them are to you. Prim is your sister you would do anything for, Finnick and Cashmere are good friends of yours, you have work for me for years, Gloss he is your boyfriend. You met each of them through me during their victory tours." _

It's a good thing we had already known what my angle was since we did not have much time today. Haymitch calmed my nerves a little, some may think Haymitch is a little harsh but we work well together. He knows what to say to me to calm me down. Its lunch and I am so glad that it's not big event. Just Haymitch and I it reminds me of being home.

After lunch it's my turn with Effie, I am not looking forward to an afternoon with her. I am not sure what to say around Effie. Effie starts with putting me in a pair of six inch heels and has me walk back and forth in the room.

_"__Katniss you need to stand up straight."_

I think it is about the hundredth time she has said this. I finally snap Effie what do you think I am trying to do. This is the first time I have worn shoes like this. After an hour of walking in the heels Effie decides to move to siting. Effie yells at me about my how my ankles are not crossed while sitting, then where my hands are placed. This seems endless just trying to do this to Effie's perfection which I will never have. After 2 hours of working on posture now we start working on my facial expressions and hand gestures. Effie what is the point of this no one cares how I smile or where my hands are.

_"__Katniss, yes they do care. Maybe not in the districts but here in the Capitol it makes a huge difference. You need appear to adapt to the Capitol way if you want them to sponsor you. Katniss make them love you like everyone who is close to you. This is an easy way to do it, to bring you home."_

Ok, Effie I will do my best to remember all of this during my interview. I know I have giving Effie a hard time with all of this, but there is no way I am going to learn it let alone like it. This kind of stuff is not who I am. I am trying my best to listen to her since I know she is trying to help me. I think it's really for Haymitch more than me. There is something more between the two of them. Sometimes I am able to catch the glances they give each other when they think no one is looking.

Ya, now it's time to go get ready for my interview tonight. We head down to for my prep team to take be back to beauty base zero. They go on and on about the endless amount of work they have to do. During all of this they are talking about all the current gossip in the Capitol. They mention that they heard that Gloss has been taken by a tribute. They all are assuming it has to be Glimmer she is the only one pretty enough, even though why would he want her when he could have any Capitol women. I start to roll my eyes, shake my head, and chuckle when I am saved by Cinna. _"Enough with the gossip, I will take over from here."_ He then winks at me knowing they are talking about me. _"If only they knew they were talking about you they would be saying something completely different."_ I know and they will find out soon enough, I am to announce it during my interview. Caesar has been given a heads up. Cinna first works on my hair then my makeup not allowing me to see either. Cinna the puts me in my dress, I look in the mirror it is stunning. So no flames I ask Cinna. _"What do you think?"_ The dress is floor length for the most part red with orange toward the bottom where it flares out is the color of fire. The top is not too low and had little thin straps but the back is low it cuts almost all the way down. I see the flames now but why the backless? That is just the start when I tell you to twirl, twirl on stage for the full effect just be careful until then. He comes in close to me and said it was a special request I didn't have a choice I thought it was the lesser of the evils. I just nod my head in understanding. Cinna, how am I going to get them to like me? _"I like you"_ but I wasn't trying to get you to like me. _"Exactly Katniss be yourself, if you need to look for me and talk to me. It's time to go down and wait." _

We find Haymitch and Effie and go to wait with them. Haymitch takes in my outfit and then he notices the back and gives Cinna a look _"special request"_ was all Cinna said. Effie tells me how amazing I look and I am sure to turn a few heads tonight. Haymitch turns his head so fast and looks at her and says _"Effie"._ She responds with what it can't mean that, can it? Haymitch just nods his head and she takes off. _"Sweetheart, I have to go get her and settle her down before someone notices please stay with Cinna."_ I look at Cinna and he just shrugs his shoulders. We are just standing there when Finnick notices us standing there.

_"__Look who it is the "The Girl on Fire". Don't worry you will do fine we will all be there. Where are your flames?" _

Oh, there here you just won't get to see them until later. Are you afraid my fire is being extinguished?

_"No, not at all Katniss, I am sure that will never happen there will always be something to keep you going."_

It is starting to get crowded, Haymitch and Effie are back then Marvel and Cashmere come over to us. Cashmere looks and says you look beautiful. That is when we hear the announcement that it's time to line up. Cashmere gives me a hug and says you will do great and don't worry he will be out there. Finnick then gives me a kiss on the check and says you have nothing to fear. Then Haymitch, Effie and Cinna all follow them out. All the tributes are lined up according to our districts then girl then boy. We are seated to the front row then behinds us our mentors, then the stylist. First up is Glimmer she is for sure going for "sexy" she is in a see through dress that barely even covers her. I don't pay much attention to what she says all I can think about is if she even knows that she just put her body on the action block if she wins. I do hear her say _"Yes Caesar, I'm very prepared." _Next is Marvel my only true ally in the arena he is confident and keeps joking with Caesar. I do notice he does not say that he is going to win once; I know why he does not plan on coming out alive. He does mention Gloss being his best friend, which shocks me a little. Caesar asks if the rumors are true about his mentor and friend being with a tribute, Marvel just say they may have to wait and see he won't tell. Clove is up next she is going for arrogant and tries to be sweet but it does not go over well. I don't really listen to her interview. Mason is up next and he is not hiding his true self he is being a monstrous. Telling Caesar how he gets want he wants and does what he wants. Mason tells him how he craves killing and that it will be an interesting year. Truthfully Caesar looks a little crept out and most of the audience seems scared of him and they should be. I don't pay any attention to the rest of the interviews until district 11. Rue is first up she wins the crowd over in her angel like dress and telling Caesar that they will have to catch her to kill her, Thrush barley answers anything I wish I could get away with this tactic. Most of his answers are a simple yes or no. Then it is my turn I am terrified. Caesar starts to introduce me to the audience

**Caesar:** Now from District 12, you know her as the Girl on Fire Katniss Everdeen.

I walk out on to the stage and it is so loud there are some many people screaming. It is disorienting. I don't even hear the first question.

_"What?"_

**Caesar:** I think someone is a little nervous. I said that was quite an entrance coming into the tribute parade. Do you want to tell us about it?

_"Well I was hoping I wouldn't burn to death."_

They are laughing, I wasn't even trying to be funny but they think I am joking.

**Caesar:** When you came out of the chariot I have to say my heart stopped. Did any of you experience this as well?

_"So did mine"_

Once again the crowd thinks this is funny, I'm not even sure why though. Sometimes these people can be absolutely clueless

**Caesar:** Now tell me about the flames are they real?

I took for Cinna and I see him twirl his finger, this is my cue.

_"Yes, in fact I am wearing them today would you like to see?"_

**Caesar:** is it safe?

_"Yes"_

The crowd is screaming that they want to see.

**Caesar:** I think that's a yes

I stand up and take a couple of steps not sure what's going to happen and as I start to spin there is fire coming off of my dress it looks as if I am on fire once again. It takes my breath away.

**Caesar:** That was something. How did you score an Eleven?

_"__I don't think I am supposed to tell you but I am sure it's never happened before."_

The Gamemaker who fell in the punch bowl was the one to agree that I can't tell as he chuckles to keep appearances.

**Caesar:** You also made quite an entrance coming off the train I might say. A hug with Finnick Odiar and one passionate kiss from Gloss Luxes. Tell us why.

_"__Well you see Finnick Odiar is a friend of mine and Gloss Luxes well he is more than a friend to me."_

**Caesar:** Like a boyfriend?

I look right at Gloss when I answer I want him to know I am saying it for him and no one else.

_"Yes Caesar, exactly like a boyfriend" _

I hear some of the women boo, some of them cry, some of them cheer.

**Caesar:** That one I was not expecting how did you meet?

_"On his victory tour"_

I hope he doesn't make me go into it anymore then this I don't really want to say anything more on this right now.

**Caesar:** Now, I have one more question for you it's about your sister we were all very moved when you volunteered for her at the reaping did she come and say goodbye to you?

_"Yes, she did" _

**Caesar:** She did and what did you say to her at the end.

_"__I told her I would try to win, to win for all of them."_

**Caesar:** Of course you did and try you will.

**Caesar:** ladies and gentleman from district 12 the "Girl on Fire" Katniss Everdeen

I go back and sit down I am so glad he could not ask any more about Prim I don't want them to know any more about her right now. Haymitch leans forward and says good job Sweetheart you did wonderful it was perfect. I completely missed Jace's interview. Once the interviews were over we started to walk to the backstage. I was only there for a minute when Gloss came up behind me and pulled me toward him whispering how wonderful I was. Then he turned me around so I was facing him and started kissing right there for all to see. We don't care if anyone to sees.

**Gloss POV**

I arrived just in time to get ready my stylist Kern said he had some help with my outfit tonight. He told me to get in the shower and come out right away I did not have much time. I got in and tried to scrub the filth off of me but I knew I did not have enough time to feel clean. I got out of the shower and Kern gasped when he saw my bare chest and back. This is not going to work let me see if I have something that will work to make all of that disappear. He looked in his bag and said yes, I found some. He applied some cream on my chest, back and neck so there would not be any marks on me. Thank you Kern, Wait you said someone helped you with my outfit who? _"Oh, Cinna did, he thought you would like to match your lady up there. It won't be overboard you will barely notice." _He is right it is not overboard, I don't even know what Katniss is in yet but my outfit is a simple black suit with an orange/red shirt that looks like fire with a solid red tie. Kern it is perfect just enough but not so much that everyone will know right away. _"That is why we went with the black suit and red tie, but as soon as they show a close up of you everyone will notice the fire in the shirt connecting you. It's time, you have to take your seat; sorry you don't even have time to see her." _

We take our place and I am right next to Cash, behind Marvel. I ask her as how is she?

_"__She is ok, nervous but you know her she is worried she will say the wrong thing. She looks stunning Cinna did a wonderful job with her outfit. Though he had to add a bit of sex appeal to her dress as a special request, he went backless. Katniss was not too happy about it but understood why he had to do it. I see they even added a little effect to you." _

Truthfully I really don't care about the interviews that much Glimmer does pretty well she is pushing she sexy image if only she knew what she is actually doing , Marvel does really good he is Confident but he never once states he is going to win. Clove is arrogant and Mason is just a monster. I pretty much ignore everyone else until they introduce Katniss, the crowds erupt. Caesar talks about her entrance to the tribute parade, becoming the girl on fire, her relationship with Finnick, then her relationship with me and lastly Prim, She does wonderful the crowd loves her. When she starts to twirl her looks breathe taking I cannot take my eyes off of her. I look at her and I am an awe this is my girl. When she talks about Finnick the crowd screams for him. Then she announces that we are dating and there are mixed reviews but majority of they are supporting us. I was able to breathe again I didn't even know I was holding it. I can tell she does not want to talk about Prim but she does. Then her interview is over and she is off the stage I wish I could go to her right now. It takes everything in me not to go to her. Once all of the interviews are done everyone heads backstage. I see Katniss, she has her back to me damn the dress barley covers an inch in the back there are thin straps then it goes down to her ass. I walk up to her and put my arms around her covering her and whispered that she was wonderful, then I turn her around and I cannot help myself and I kiss her then whisper that I want to be the one to remove this dress tonight.

**Katniss POV**

After the interview we are all meeting up on the roof so we can say goodbyes just in case. Marvel will be coming up as well to make final plans. We go straight there I don't even stop to change even though I hate wearing these kind of dresses I am going to give into Gloss' request. Finnick is the first one I want to say my goodbyes to since I know he has to go to his tributes. Everyone else leaves us alone so it is just the two of us. Finnick, I want you to know you are a great guy. You are a rare find; you will make someone very happy one day. Promise me that you will start forgiving yourself for what you have to do.

_"__Katniss this is not goodbye forever just for now. You can do this I know you can I have faith in you. You have been a good friend to me and I will promise I will try to start forgiving myself. We will see each other again Katniss."_

We then hug each other and he gives me one last kiss on the cheek before leaving.

**Gloss POV**

Katniss is talking to Finnick so I am going to take this moment to talk to Marvel since it may be the last time I get to. Marvel; are you still ok with the plans?

_"__Why wouldn't I be and after seeing you two together there is no doubt in my mind I am doing the right thing. You need her, Cashmere needs here, Haymitch needs her even though I am not sure why, Finnick needs her, and most of all Panem needs here. All of you will change the world maybe not today or tomorrow but someday and she will lead you all. Gloss you were always like a brother to me, you even tried to warn me what the games were truly about and I didn't listen. Right now I am glad I didn't because I am able to help you bring the girl you love home to you."_

Thank you, I don't know what else to say. I love you like a brother and I am walking you to your death tomorrow for my girl. I'm Sorry but thank you.

**Katniss POV**

I go over to where everyone is standing since Marvel and I need to make a plan. I know you want the spears and I need a bow who every is closer will grab the weapon and then we will go straight to each other before be participate in the blood bath. Marvel adds _"we need to stay close together during the bloodbath just in case Clove or Mason gets some other ideal."_ Gloss tells us don't worry too much about supplies if you need to leave in a hurry you both have a lot of sponsors. Katniss so far you have as much as Finnick did so don't worry if you don't have something we will send you something. I think that is all we can plan until we see the arena. Marvel _"I will see you tomorrow, Goodnight Katniss."_ Cashmere comes over to me to say her goodbye

_"__Katniss, I don't know what we are going to do without you even for a few days. All of us need you Katniss. You ground Finnick, Haymitch would be lost without you, I am not sure where I would be, and Gloss I don't want to know where he would be. You are everything to him he would do anything for you. I wish you did not have to do this but you do. Katniss go in there and be yourself be true to who you are. Please promise me that you will not worry about any of us we will be ok. Just take care of you and do what you have to do to come home."_

Cash I promise I will take care of me, but promise me you will take care of Gloss and Haymitch. I need to know there both being watched out for.

_"__Katniss I will always take care of them they are my family as well."_

Cashmere has tears streaming down her face when we say are last goodbye. Then she and Marvel go down, leaving Haymitch, Gloss and I.

**Gloss POV**

Haymitch I know you are thinking you are going to talk to her next but you're not I am going to. I will not say goodbye her. Don't get me wrong I am not leaving her side until I have to. Plus I think you two need your time together I know that I have hogged up a lot of time with her and you have not been able to get much time with her and I am sorry for that.

_"__Don't ever be sorry for being with the girl you love even if it her. We have been able to have our moments just like we have all her life. I don't know how much she has told you about her childhood, but little moments were all I ever got. I have learned to make to most out of those. Katniss and I are a like in a lot of ways. We know how to communicate without speaking; we sometimes know what we're thinking without even stating it. Her dad used to make fun of us when she wasn't around how because we were so a like. Thank you for giving her something I was afraid she was never going to experience which is being in love. Thank you for that."_

**Katniss POV **

I am surprised when Gloss comes over to me I am going to go down stairs to your room and wait for you. Take your time Katniss. We are not saying goodbye I refuse to say goodbye, you will come back to me. He pulls me in and whispers go talk to your father, he needs you right now.

I walk up to Haymitch I have kept it together this whole time, but by the time I reach him I burst out in tears. He just pulls me in and tells me _"It's ok Sweetheart"._ Dad, I'm scared of going into the arena. I don't know what is going to happen, what if I turn into some kind of monster or what if I can't do it at all. I want to come home but what it I can't kill any one and then I won't be coming home. I don't want to forget who I am but right now I barley know who I am. What I am I going to do.

_"__Katniss stop and listen to me. You can do this Sweetheart not because you want to but because you have to. It is the only way to come home. I know you; you will do it your way don't worry about if "He" is not going to like it. You would never turn into a monster I don't care if you killed every single person in that arena you still would not be a monster because you would feel remorse for each and everyone one of those deaths. You are my daughter and I will do everything in my power to bring you home. That boy of yours he is one of the best I know and he would do anything for you. When you are in the arena you are going to have to remind yourself why you want to come home and who you want to come home to. The best way is to hold on to a memory pick one for each person and when you need reminding tell yourself they story. If it gets real bad we can always remind you. Remember when you were about 14 it was winter time and a bad winter at that. You were having a hard time feeding your family because you were never able to get a good haul. I begged you not to go out in the storm to just take some food home or money but you kept on refusing. During one of the biggest storms you went out and got caught outside the fence for at least 12 hours when I found you, you were huddled in a ball near the tree we always meet at. You could barely move I had to carry you back to my house. By the time I got you home you were already sick. I was able to get a message to your mother that you would need to stay with me until you were better I sent her food as well so you would not worry."_

That is when you made me lamb stew and that was all I would eat all week bowl after bowl. We sat on the couch and watched TV and you would read to me. It was the first time since my dad died that I let someone take care of me. I was so use to being the care taker that is was nice to have someone take care of me.

_"__Sweetheart, as bad as this sounds it was one of the happiest weeks of my life. That was all I ever wanted was to take care of you. I didn't even take a sip of alcohol that whole week. Hold on to that memory in there sweetheart. I love you Sweetheart." _

Even though I was sick it was still a happy week for me too. I love you too dad. We hug one last time and them he says let's go Sweetheart and we head downstairs. Effie is there waiting for us when we get down there.

_"__Katniss you did great, everyone loves you out there. I am so happy for you and Gloss. You two are all everyone's talking about the lovers of the Star crossed lovers, you from District 12 him from district 1, you a tribute him a victor. This is goodbye I will not see you tomorrow."_

I go to my room where I know Gloss is waiting for me. I walk inside the room Gloss is sitting in the chair he stands up as soon as I walk into the room. He walks over to me and wipes the remainder of my tears away. Kat it is me and you now we are not going to think about tomorrow only about right now. Ok. Then he slowly starts kissing my shoulders then up to my neck at the same time hooking his hands underneath each strap of my dress pulling them off. I then put my hands on his chest and bring them up to his shoulders removing his jacket. Once his Jacket is off I slowly undo his tie and then undo each button all while kissing him. By this point my dress is down to my waist were he then slowly pushes it down until it falls to the ground. I finish undressing Gloss while he finishes undressing me; we take our time like we have all the time in the world. We kiss, we touch each other, we make love like our lives depend on it. We forget about everything but us, we don't think of the morning, tomorrow or any day after just the heremoment we are currently in. This is the moment I will take in the arena with me to remind me of Gloss.


	11. The Bloodbath

**Gloss POV- **

I don't know if I can do this, in just a couple of hours she will be going into the arena. I am terrified for her; I don't think I have ever been this scared in my life. I know Katniss can do this it is just the price that she is going to have to pay that I worry about. I know I need to wake her up if I want to get one last moment with her. Katniss wake up Sweetheart. She moved just the slightest right into me. I decide that this is not going to wake her up. I lean over her and start kissing her starting with her shoulders. I can feel her move in closer to me making little noises. I know she is starting to wake up. Katniss, if you want to have one last moment before you leave you need to wake up. _"Ok I waking up" _Now that she is awake I pull her beneath me and we enjoy ourselves one last time before she goes. We take a quick shower just so I can talk to her one more time. Katniss I want you to remember that we are all waiting for you to come back. I will be right here waiting for you. I know you can do this, please come back home to me. I love you. Katniss looks up at me and says _"I love you too and I will try to come back to you_". Once we get out of the shower Haymitch is telling us _"it's time to go get out you two_". I have been hovering over her since she woke up. I don't want to leave her side I take her hand and lead her out of the room. Haymitch, Cinna and I are going to take her to the hovercraft. Once we are on the roof I see the hovercraft already waiting to take them away. I see Marvel and know I better go over to him one last time. I embrace and kiss Katniss with everything I have and whisper remember I love you and come home to me, then walk away. I go over to Marvel who is with Kern.

_"__Gloss, I will protect her I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe. Love her and be there for her when she gets out of here. You know more than me she is going to need all the support she can get. Take care of Cashmere I know you will but if makes me feel better saying it."_

Once again thank you for doing this but I am sorry that I am losing a good friend. I know you have always loved Cashmere and I promise I will keep her safe and take care of her. I wish you could be that someone but.

_"__I was stupid and didn't listen to you when you told me not to volunteer."_

I understand why I did the same thing I thought my volunteering and winning I could fix and make her happy. I just wish it didn't have to be this year with Katniss. Kern looks between the two of us and says _"He can still win and come back"_ Marvel responds back to him

_"__No, I will not be coming back, there is no way I will let that girl over there die. I will make sure she comes home. Both Gloss and Cashmere need her to come home and there is no way I am not going to see that through."_

It is time for them to leave. I look at Marvel and tell him goodbye my friend my brother. I go to where Cashmere is standing. I look at her and ask are you ok. _"No, not really I am scared for them." _Cash did you love Marvel? Please tell me the truth.

_"__No, I didn't, I liked him I could have fallen in love with him but I was not in love with him. I knew he loved me and he knew I was not in love with him. We talked quite a bit since we have been here and even he admits that his love for me is not the same as the way you love Katniss or how she loves you. He will protect her I know he will for me and for you." _

We decided that we are going to wait for Haymitch and then go down to the mentor's room together. I watch Katniss and Haymitch finish their moment even though I know I should look away.

**Katniss POV**

Once we get to the roof Gloss says his somewhat of a goodbye. He had already told he would not say goodbye since I would be coming home. His kiss left me breathless and he just walks away that is normally my thing. I can't help but watch him walk away and see him go to Marvel. I know I need to say something to Haymitch I just can't find the words. I am glad when he is the first one to speak.

_"__Ok when you get up there take a look at your surroundings look at what weapons are nearby, look for your bow and find out where Marvel is. I have a feeling you will be close to Mason so be careful. Get to Marvel and your bow as fast as possible. I wish I could give you more of a plan but since we don't know what your arena is you will have to make it up as you go. Remember what I said last night. I want you to put your mask on now; I want you to look ready to go with no emotion right now. I will not say anything more besides come back home Sweetheart" _

Cinna and I then walked over to the hovercraft. Once I got on they inserted my tracker into my arm. I was seated with Mason on one side of me and Marvel on the other. I did exactly what Haymitch asked I showed no emotion at all. Over half of the tributes looked terrified, then there was a couple who looked excited and the rest of us did express anything. I am not sure how long we were in the air for it did not seem to long before we came to a stop. Once we got off everyone was shuffled in different directions. We are now underground where our launch rooms are located, Cinna will be helping be prepare. When we get to my assigned room Cinna tells me to go ahead and take a shower. I go and shower when I get out Cinna starts to dress me in the outfit chosen by the gamemakers. He first puts me in a pair of underwear and a sports bra, then a brown pair of cargo pants with a black tee shirt. Then we are given a jacket light weight jacket. _"You will most likely have some good nights ahead of you this will kept warmth."_ Cinna tells me. Then boots like my hunting boots back home, which makes me wonder if there will be a forest in the arena. Cinna then does my trademark braid going off to the side. He then pins on my Mockingjay pin where everyone can see. _"Katniss you should eat something and drink some water" _I am not sure I can eat right now I am nervous. He brings over a bowl of lamb stew and smiles. How did you know that this would calm me right now? "Haymitch told me that you love the lamb stew try to eat a couple of bites." I am able to eat a few bites and I am brought back to that week that I first ate instantly I am calming down. I do drink all the water though. By then we hear the 1 minute warning. Cinna embraces me and tells me _"If I could bet I would bet on you"_. I then go over to the tube get inside and it closes around me starts lifting up. I make sure that I show no emotion right now I need to only think about the task ahead of me.

I take in the arena, look for weapons, find Marvel, think of a plan. As soon as I reach the top I take in my surrounding and one third of it is a forest, then the second is a lake and the last section is a field of tall grass. I notice the Mason is 3 people to my right, Clove is about five people to my left, Rue the little girl from eleven is about 3 to my left, The boy from four is on the other side, the girl from four is about 6 people to his left, Glimmer is about 6 people to my right and lastly Marvel is my exact opposite. I look for my bow and find it near the cornucopia which is in the center the spears are there as well I do see some throwing knifes near me though. My plan right now is to grab the belt of throwing knives and then run to the center and get the bow and meet Marvel.

_10 Seconds_

_9 Seconds_

_8 Seconds_

_7 Seconds_

_6 Seconds_

_5 Seconds_

_4 Seconds_

_3 Seconds_

_2 Second_

_1 Second_

"Welcome to the 70th Annual Hunger Games"

As soon as I hear the cannon I run and grab the belt of throwing knifes and then run as fast as I could to the cornucopia. Marvel is already there by the time I get there he hands be my bow and arrows. I take in the scene around me and notice how gruesome the killings are. I look at mason and tell him help me up there pointing to the cornucopia. I get on the top of the cornucopia and load by bow and start shooting. I decided to start with the ones the Careers are trying to kill. I put an arrow through each of the tributes hearts that are being killed by both of the district 2 tributes. Then I look and see two tributes fighting marvel I shoot both of them through the heart. Glimmer is also viciously killing a girl with a knife I shoot the poor girl in the heart. I notice the boy from four is dead and the girl is fighting off a tribute but they are too close for me to shoot. I shoot one more tribute that is running from the cornucopia from a distance since I know if don't I may be in a little bit of trouble with Mason, Clove, and Glimmer. I know they will be pissed since I already killed there kills but I did not want to see any of these tributes suffer. I knew they all died instantly with my arrow. I look around and don't see any other tributes around besides my allies. Marvel comes over to the cornucopia and helps me off. When I get off Mason, Clove and Glimmer all start yelling at me how I took their kills away for them. I just shrug my shoulders and say I was trying to help you out we are allies right.

That is when we hear the Cannons go off we count 13 tributes died that is over half of the tributes. I go around and collect all of my arrows I may need them later after I grab each arrow I tell them I am sorry just above a whisper though. We know we have to move away from the area we find canteens and decided to go to the take and fill the. Glimmer is going on about her kill and how she would have had two if it wasn't for me. Clove starts making fun of the boy she killed and then brags how easy it was to kill the girl was to kill. Mason looks at Marvel and wants to know how many he killed. _"I killed one the boy who killed River the boy from four." _ We find out that the girl from four didn't kill anyone. That is when Mason look as me as say what did you had to show all of us up killing six tributes. I don't say a word I don't want to I don't feel proud for what I have done. Once the hovercrafts leave the area we go back to the cornucopia and go through our stuff Marvel is staying close to me. Marvel leans close and tell me _"you have to watch out they are pissed at you for showing them up." _I know but I had to do it. When we were going through the supplies I gained a couple extra knifes since I told them I needed something beyond my bow. We each set up a backpack for when we go out. I make sure there is some medicine I found, wire, rope, an extra canteen, a knife and food in my bag. Mason tells us it is time to take a nap we are going to hunt tonight. I tell Marvel I need a moment he walks with me to the lake we notice a parachute go to Marvel we both look at each other thinking that neither one of us needed anything. Marvel opened the parachute and it was a dagger that looked just like the one Gloss kept on him at all times I have seen it enough to know what it looked like.

_"__Here Katniss I know this is for you it just like his. I know Gloss would want you to have it."_

Thanks Marvel, It is nice to have something to remind me of Gloss so close to me but I know there is more to it. Is there a note with it?

_"__Yes, here it is."_

_Marvel_

_Keep her safe, Reminder her that we love her- Gloss_

Marvel, there already planning on how they're going to kill us you are no safe then me that is why this went to you. You are included in there plan it will be us against them soon. I feel a tear running down my check it is the 1st time I have had to think about what I have done I killed 6 kids already today. Marvel notices me and say we need to get back but before we do he tells me _"Remember who you are and why you did what you did. I may not know you that well but I know you enough to know your reasons for doing it."_ We go back to camp and the sleeping bags are already laid out. Mason tells me I am next to him I know I don't have a choice so I go over and Marvel takes the one on the other side of me. I lay down with the throwing knives are still under my shirt I was lucky they were on a belt and I had put my dagger in my waist band behind me my allies do not know about those weapons I also have the knives I got earlier one in my boot and the other one in my pants. I have all my weapons on me and my bow in my hands when I fall asleep which was rather quickly.

**Gloss POV**

We wait for Haymitch before going down to the mentor room as soon as he is done with Katniss he comes over to us. Let's go down to the mentor room. Haymitch is quiet I can't even imagine of hard this must be for him to send his daughter into the Hunger Games were only one comes out. I know I am panicking and she is my girlfriend even though that title sounds a little silly for me since she means so much more to me. I have never been in this room since it is my first year mentoring. As soon as we enter all of the mentors are looking at us most giving me looks of pity. I think if only they knew what Haymitch was going through he would be sharing the pitting looks. As couple of the victors come up to me and tell me good luck. Finnick comes over to me and pats my back and tells me it will be ok she can do this. Cashmere takes me to our station and shows me what I am looking at and what everything does. By the time she is done going over everything we hear the 60 second count down. At about 30 seconds I see Katniss she is on the opposite side of Marvel but I can tell she is taking everything in and coming up with her plan. I notice Mason is about 3 people down from her this worries me a little but not too much he should be too busy with everyone else. Then we hear the cannon and she takes off grabbing a belt of throwing knifes that are not that far from her she quickly straps them on then continues running without missing a beat. Once she reaches the cornucopia Marvel is there with her bow and arrows she takes a look around her you can tell she has a plan now. All of a sudden Marvel is helping her on top of the cornucopia. I hear someone say _"What is she doing"._ She takes her stance and immediately shoots the Girl from 9 that Clove was killing through the heart an instant death, then she shoots the Boy from 9 that Mason was attacking the same way within seconds of each other. Both of them were pissed at her and immediately went to the next tributes. Glimmer was torturing the poor Girl from 10 when Katniss shoots her in the neck also killing her almost immediately throwing Glimmer into a fit, I didn't have time to watch her since I noticed that marvel was actually being attacked by the Boy from 6 and the Boy from 10 but Katniss notices and shoots both of them one through the eye and the other through the heart killing them immediately. Then I can see Katniss take a moment then one closes her eyes and shoot the Boy from 8 in the back as he was running. Everyone in the mentor room is almost speechless. Marvel goes over to the cornucopia and helps her down. She then goes and collects each arrow and I say something to each one of them we can't hear what is said though. Haymitch comes over to us and says _"You know this will not end well. Right? I know why she did it she knows they are going to die so if she can make their deaths quicker than it will give them some peace before they die." _I know he is right. I look at him and say I don't know how she is going to handle this; this has to be eating at her right now. The bloodbath only lasted about a half an hour it is the shortest it has ever been but with almost the most kills. Finnick and Brutus come over to our station. Brutus says

_"__That Girl of yours is… I don't even know the right word, I would have never though she would be able to do that she just took out 6 tributes in the matter of minutes."_

Finnick looks at both Haymitch and I and just shakes his head he may have a better feeling of what she is going through. Finnick killed 11 tributes to gain us Victor status, I only killed 6 to get mine, I am not sure about Haymitch but I don't think it was that many and Cashmere was 5. Katniss has already killed more than some during their whole games and she has done it in thirty minutes. We go back to watching and Katniss convinces them to give her a couple more knives they still don't know about the belt she is hiding under her shirt. Once they are done going through the supplies she tells Marvel she needs a minute he walks with her to the lake they are just out of view from everyone else. We watch and listen to the careers and they are planning on when they are going to break the alliance as soon as they are in the top 8 and they plan on killing Katniss and Marvel first. Mason tells everyone that they will not touch Katniss he has a special plan for her and her boyfriend. I look at Cash and say what we can do. Cashmere and Haymitch explain that we can't out right tell them but we can send them something that would symbolize it but what. I know something like my dagger Katniss will know what that means. Both of them look at me not sure they believe me, look remember when Mason threatened her what did she do. Haymitch shakes his head

_"__He's right she will know what it means he taught her how to use one just to protect herself from Mason and it will remind her of Gloss and she needs that right now something she can touch and then remember you two training together it will help her through this. You need to send it to Marvel though she will get the second meaning to it." _

We look through our choices and find a dagger that looks almost identical to mine. Cash tells me I can write a simple note.

_Marvel_

_Keep her safe, Reminder her that we love her- Gloss_

Then we send it off. We check to see what the other careers are doing they are setting up the sleeping bags for their nap. We check on Katniss and Marvel and Katniss figures it out almost immediately. Finnick and Cashmere look at Haymitch and me and say how you two knew. We know how she thinks. They go to the group and fall asleep no one stays up to watch since it is so soon after the bloodbath. Cashmere tells me to go and nap it is going to be a long day and nothing will happen to her right now she is ok, she then looks Haymitch and tells him he also better go and sleep while he can. We both look at her like she is crazy. I tell Cashmere there is no way I am leaving her right now I need to stay. Cashmere says

_"__Yes, you both are leaving. Neither of you need to stay awake right now she is asleep and it is unlikely anyone is going to attack them. They will be up in about four hours or so and then we will not now what will happen then. Neither of you can go the entire time without sleeping so I suggest you go now while everything is quite. I promise I will send Finnick or I will come up the moment she is awake or something starts to happen you know you can turn the tv on in the room. Both of you better leave this room now."_


	12. Hunting Tributes

**Katniss POV**

I am the first one awake and I notice it is dark outside I am not sure how late it is though. Mason wakes up as soon as I sit up and asks what I am doing. I tell him I just woke up so I am sitting up at the moment and then I am going to stand up. I make sure I wake Marvel up when I stand up without it looking noticeable. Then I hear the Capitol anthem and look up in the sky to see who died today since I still am not sure who I killed. I find out that both tributes from three, the boy from four, the boy from five, both from six, the boy from seven, the boy from eight, both from nine, both from ten, and Jace from home. I now realize I killed the both of the boys from six and eight and then both the girls and boys from nine and ten. By the time it is over everyone is awake. Mason tells everyone to get ready to go hunting. The girl from four suggest someone stay back to watch the supplies Mason decides that she is going to since she didn't kill anyone. That is when we all see a fire off in the distance. I think to myself how anyone can be this stupid to light a fire at night everyone can see it we are now off to go kill this person. This is going to be the just one of the reason I did not want to be with the Careers. I hope I can do this, I am not sure I can handle watching Mason, Clove or Glimmer kills someone they like to take their time. We all grab out bags I made sure and added my sleeping bag just in case. Then we set off to find tributes after walking about two hours we find the Girl from eight and she starts begging us not to kill her. Clove claims her and starts to cut the Girls face and then starts to stab her in the stomach as the girl is screaming and crying I can't handle it any longer and shoot the girl in the heart killing her once again instantly. Clove storms over to me and gets in my face about how I stole another kill. I look at her and tell her if she didn't take so long then I wouldn't have had to do myself and walk away. I know I am pissing them off but I can't do this I cannot and will not watch someone suffer like this. Marvel walk next to me and quietly ask if I am going to continue to do this. I tell him if I have to then yes I will I am not going to watch them suffer. We then start to walk again looking for more tributes this day is never going to end for me.

**Gloss POV**

Cashmere comes in and tells me it time to wake up. I ask what has happened. Cashmere tells me not much, all of the tributes have found places to rest for the night. Katniss just woke up and they are getting ready to go hunting. We get Haymitch and walk back down to the mentors' room. Haymitch has decided just to stay at our station. They decided that the girl from four should stay and watch the camp while the rest go hunting. They walk for about two hours when they find the Girl from eight who start begging. I watch Katniss the whole time she is having a hard time watching this scene. I know there is no way she is going to let this go one for much longer. When I watch her bring her bow up I know what she is going to do. Clove starts to yell and Katniss snaps back at her. I know she doesn't mean what she says but it works. Cecelia the district eight mentor comes up to us and tells us _"I would like to thank Katniss for what she has done. We did not get any sponsorship money to send her anything. Even though Katniss killed her she made sure she did not suffer it was a quick painless death and I hope she wins this year."_ She then leaves since her tributes are now dead. We watch them search for tributes and they actually pass by the little girl from eleven since she is hiding in the trees.

When they are just about to give up when they come across the tracks of another tributes. I am worried for Katniss I know they are going to try and torcher this tribute and if she stops them then her and Marvel better run since they will turn on her. They eventually find the Girl from seven. Mason claims her saying he has not been able to have any fun. I am sickened just like every mentor in this room including his own. He has a glint in his eyes that says he has been waiting for this and he is looking forward to it. I look over to the mentors from seven and they are panicking there is nothing they can do right now to help her or stop him. Mason walks up to the girl and clips his sword to his belt but taking out a knife. Then he puts his hands on her face whispering something the cameras don't pick up. Clove tells him she is going to look ahead since this is going to be awhile he tells Glimmer to go with her though. Katniss is frozen in place you can see the battle in her head on what to do. Marvel is right next to her with his hand on her wrist trying to calm her down. Mason has already removed the girls' jacket and started touching the girl with one hand over her clothing after while tracing the knife along her face with the other hand. He then rips her shirt off leaving her standing there shirtless. He then starts cutting her stomach with the knife not deep but just enough to cause pain. The girl has not said a word and has tears streaming down her face. I see Katniss whisper something to Marvel and then the girl gesturers something to Katniss we miss part of it. Katniss then points to her bow and then point to the girl, the girl shakes her head in response and lips please. I notice Marvel has let go of Katniss' wrist. During this exchange Mason has undid the girls' pants pushing them down. That is when Katniss takes aim and shoots the girl in the heart and then she and Marvel take off running as fast as the can. The girls cannon goes off and Mason starts screaming for them to get back there and face them and that he will find them. Also when he finds them that is nothing compared to what he is going to do to them. They don't look back they just continue running without stopping or looking back.

**Katniss POV**

We have been searching for hours since finding the last tribute everyone except Marvel is still pissed at me. I don't care I am not going to sit back and watch someone slowly die. I hate who I am right now I have killed 7 tributes and I know I will do it again if I have to. I rather do it quick and near-less painless then what these monsters are trying to do. I will not stand around and watch. We pass by a tree and I notice movement right away but I don't see anyone and I don't want to look too hard just in case there is someone up there. We come across someone's tracks don't people pay attention to how to survive. Manson claims this girl right away says he has not had any fun. Dammit I know what I am going to have to do but I also know if I do we will need to get out fast. Mason puts his sword away and takes a knife Clove leaves and Mason tells Glimmer to go as well. I know if I try to leave he will stop me he wants me to watch him since he wants to make this my future. Marvel put his hand around my wrist trying to stop me from killing the poor girl before he does. Mason puts his hands on her face and whispers just loud enough we can hear but the cameras may not that he wants her to scream and beg for him to stop since it makes it so much better. He then takes off her jacket and rips her shirt off. He then starts touching her with one hand and he is digging the knife in her stomach just enough to be painful but not deep enough to kill her. She stands there and does not make a noise but she was unable to control her tears as they are streaming down her face. I whisper to Marvel you better get ready to run because I am not going to let this go on much longer. Marvel doesn't say anything he just nods his head. The girl looks at me and tries to tell me something looking at me and then my bow. I point to me and then my bow and then her and she shakes her head and lips please. She wants me to kill her and I know I can do this she should not have to go through this before she dies. Marvel let's go of my wrist in agreement and perpetration to run. At the moment Mason is pulling her pants down leaving her chest open. I take aim and shoot as soon as the arrow is released we start running. We hear the cannon and Mason screaming at us that he is going to do worse than this to us.

**Gloss POV**

I am panicking now. What are we going to do now? Are they going to be ok? What should we do now? Finnick stops me

_"I know you are worried and being that you have never mentored this is all new to you. Right now we wait until they find somewhere to stop. I trust Katniss will know when it is time to stop. As for what we do when they stop they are likely to be hunger neither of them has ate anything and they have done a lot today. We also know they did not pack much food but that's ok both of them have money. I would suggest buying a big meal for them. I have a feeling it's going to be a short game concentering 15 have already died. Katniss needs a message to keep her going. She just killed two more tributes."_

I don't know if I can just sit here and wait. This time it was Haymitch who stopped me.

_"I know it is hard buts that's what you have to do. Trust me I should know. I have been doing this for twenty years now and have brought no one home. I am determined to bring her home. Finnick is right though she needs to be reminded we are here. Gloss, I know you would love to send her something but I think it needs to come from someone else. Finnick, it should come from you, right now you two have something in common with these games."_

_"__What the fact be both killed half the tributes in the arena."_

_"Yes, only you know that kind of pain we don't. Let's go to my station and pick there meal out."_

**Katniss POV**

We run and don't stop running for at least a couple of hours when I notice lots of trees. These are good climbing trees I stop and tell Marvel we would be ok here. I tell him we will be safer in the tress and let him know I will help him. Once we are about half way up I know we are covered by the branches and leaves we should be safe for the night. I tie us to a branch using the rope I packed. I am about to suggest eating something when I see a parachute coming to us. We open it and it is a huge meal for the two of us.

_Katniss-_

_You're not alone your friend- Finnick _

There some kind of fish, some shellfish, seaweed bread, a creamy white soup, and water. I take a bite of the fish and know this is the same fish Finnick always talks about. He tells me it reminds him of his father's fishing boat and when the used to go sea bass fishing. The shellfish reminds me of his stories about setting cages and nets when he needs time alone. The soup is clam chowder he remembers eating this once a week since he was a little boy he still does even when he is in the Capitol since it bring him back to his mom. I look up to the sky and say thank you. We eat all of it not saying word to each other. As soon as we are done we fall asleep.

**Gloss POV**

Katniss and Marvel run for about two hours they are now near the edge close to the force field. When Katniss says they should be safe here, she says they should sleep in a tree. Katniss helps Marvel up the tree they are up about half way up the tree. When she tell him they are far enough since the leaves will cover them. They tie a rope about themselves and the tree just in case. Haymitch sends them the parachute. It would have been entertaining watching her eat if she wasn't in the arena. Hey Finnick I would say you choose well there must me a story behind that meal. _"Yes there is, each piece has a story that I have told Katniss about attached to it_." They finish their meal and fall asleep rather fast neither of them decided to keep watch. In a way I am relived she is no longer around him. My worry is they just became his main targets. They don't need the alliance, they can survive without them plus she has so much sponsor money that she will be ok if something happens. I wish Marvel would have killed Mason right then it would create less worry.

We hear Brutus call "hey you guys better come here" we all go over and see that Mason made it back to camp by himself. When Mason gets to the camp there is only one person there and that is the Girl from Four. Finnick says _"Shit this is not good_". We all know he is right Mason did not get his chance to _"Have his fun"_ with the last tribute since Katniss intervened. We watch him walk over to the girl throw her down to the ground and brutally rapes her. The sick bastard is not done he then starts to stab her as he rapes her again. I don't know how long this goes on for since I could not watch any longer since this is what he wants to do to my Katniss. By the time Cashmere finds me I am shaking. _"She is dead. Finnick had to take Cora to the hospital to be sedative she lost it_." Please tell me it did not go on much longer. _"Sorry, you have been up here for about 3 hours and the girl just died." _What are we going to do? I can't watch that happen to her, I can't. If he can do that to her then what is he going to do to Katniss since that is who he truly wants.

_"__You are going to stay strong for her. Remember who she is, she will not go down without a fight. I pray that he does not find her…"_

We both know that he is going to…. I stop myself before I say something stupid. I am lost right now, I feel like I have to do something but I know I can't. I am trapped.

_"__Gloss, come here, lay down, and go to sleep. Katniss is sleeping right now and they will call us when she wakes up or if something goes on. We need to rest they are in the final 8 and it has not even been a full day."_

I get in bed with Cashmere and lay down with her afraid to fall asleep. I have never been so scared for someone in my life. Even when Cashmere was in the Games I was not this scared or when I was in the arena myself. I have never felt this type of emotion and connection to someone. It is not because I don't think Katniss can't do it is obvious she can. I never knew there was this type of love before where you would do anything for someone to keep them safe. I love Cashmere more than anything but it is nowhere near the same way I love Katniss. It is not as I love Cashmere any less just differently. I try to fall asleep knowing I need rest. I am just so scared of the nightmares that are sure to come. I eventually cannot keep my eyes open any longer and fall asleep.


	13. The Girl on Fire

**Gloss POV**

I am awoken by Finnick who is shaking my shoulders to wake me up. I wake up panicking trying to process what Finnick is yelling at me about. _"Gloss you need to get up NOW. Hurry up, wake up."_ I hop out of bed so fast I am not sure I even know what I am doing. I ask him what's wrong, what's happening to her? As I am running to the stairs I know I needed to get to the mentors' room now. Katniss is in trouble. Finnick is catching up with me understanding my need to keep moving. _"They are still asleep but part of the arena is on fire..." _Let me guess it is the part that they are in. He doesn't answer me and he doesn't need to I already know. We were already warned that they would target her if she was rebellious. Some may not even realize what she is doing is rebellious. She has killed half of the 16 tributes that have already died and none of them suffered. She killed all of them without a fight and instant deaths. She had even took away some of the fighting since she keeps on killing the careers victims.

Once we reach the mentors room I see they are all at Haymitch's station. When the other Victors see me coming they make room for me to stand next to Haymitch. I take in the scene in front of me. Behind the tree they are sleeping in is a wall of fire. The top of their tree is starting to burn. The fire is spreading fast. I yell what do we do, we can't do nothing. I know there is nothing to do though. Cashmere comes over and wraps her arms around me. I close my eyes to think for a minute she can't die she can't die. When I hear Finnick say _"She's waking up"_. I look at the screen and it takes her a few seconds to realize there is a fire. Katniss starts yelling at Marvel to wake up and at the same time untying to rope. She throws the rope in her bag and puts her bag on while Marvel having slept with his bag on has already started to climb down. Katniss ends up down the tree before Marvel where she helps him the rest of the way. They take off running and the fire is still right on them not only that but there is a fireball going straight towards them. I start to tense and Cashmere is baring her head into my chest not wanting to watch I put my arm around her and hold her close. I fell a hand on my shoulder and I am surprised when it is Finnick. To avoid the fire ball they both throw themselves off to each side. They are now separated by a giant wall of fire. She looks around to see if they can get back together and there is no way. She is starts running again going the only direction she can. I tell Cash one of us needs to go watch our monitors since they are separated now. Brutus says _"don't worry I will go keep an eye on Marvel, stay here." _Another fireball hits her this time her pants are on fire she tries putting it out when she gets hits again. She decides to let it burn and run. She continues running until she is sees the river not slowing down until she is in the river. I whisper to Cashmere she is away from the fire you can look now. Cashmere takes a deep breath and start to relax a little. I can see the pain in Katniss' eyes; I know right away she is burned badly.

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to the smell, the warmth, and the sound of fire around her. I look all around me and that is when I notice there is fire all around us. I start screaming at Marvel to wake up trying to untie us as quickly as possible. I throw my rope in my bag and put my back pack on. I notice Marvel is already on his way down which is good since he will take longer than me. Once I get down I help him down. We start running as fast as we can, not turning around to look we just continue to go. We hear something coming towards us and look back and there is a fireball coming straight for us we each jump in opposite directions trying to avoid the fireball. We are now separated and there is no way we can get back together since there is now a wall of fire between us. I yell Marvel are you ok? He responds back and I tell him there is no way around this. Marvel yells for me to run and not to stop running until I am away from the fire. I start running the only direction I can. I know it is a trap and that the Game makers are doing this. They send another fireball at me and my pants catch fire I try putting it out when they send another fireball hitting my upper legs. I hear more coming and decided I am going to have to run with my pants on fire. I don't pay attention to anything except running it is then I see the river and I run straight in. The water is soothing to my burns. But I feel like my legs are still on fire. I know from my mother that with a burn injury you need to remove anything from touching for burns unless it is a bandage. I know I have no choice I need to cut my pants. I pull out my dagger and cut my pants to my knees and they are burned but no more than a 1st degree burn maybe a couple 2nd degree burns. I then continue cutting my pants to the top of my thighs, since I have a few bad burns on my upper thighs Once the fabric is removed I can tell these burns are bad I need to treat them right away. I barley can move my legs without them feeling like they are ripping apart. My mind instantly goes to when my father died in a mine explosion.

**Gloss POV**

When Brutus shouts _"Glimmer is almost to your girl, she has barley been affected by the fire."_ Haymitch starts cursing _"Her bow is burned and I can't send her another it's blocked."_ Brutus yells again she is going to be there in about 5 minutes. I look at Katniss and she is out of the river cutting her pants with a knife she ends up having to cut them about thigh high due to the bottom half being completely burned and then she has some bad burns on her thighs. We watch her do this and can tell she is in extreme pain to pants are sticking to her burns. Her legs are burned from her boots to her thighs the burns worsen the higher up her legs you go. I know there is nothing we can do about the burn just yet. She is too closes to a fight to be treating them at the moment. Haymitch, what can you do to let her know about her bow she is too occupied with her burns? She has throwing knives on her can you send her one throwing knife?

_"__Yes, I can, she should understand that." _

We all watch her get the parachute she opens it and sees the throwing knife. Katniss then checks for her other knives and there are all there then she looks at her bow. She notices it is burned severely. She throws the bow and her quiver of arrows down, puts her dagger back in her waistband, then adjust the belt of throwing knifes so they are reachable.

**Katniss POV**

I see a parachute coming thinking it is burn cream when I notice it is a throwing knife. Why would they send me a throwing knife and not burn cream? I check for my other knives and they are all still there. Then I look at my bow and it is completely burned. There is no way it is going to work. The Gamemakers must be sick of my use of the bow since they torched it. I think back to the knife why would this be important now unless there is a tribute nearby. I throw the bow and arrows since they will no longer do me any good. I bring my knife belt to where they are reachable and grab a 2nd knife just in case. How long is this going to take, my legs are killing me right now. I am in so much pain I can barely stand let alone fight.

I see Glimmer coming out of the trees laughing and going on about how she was going to let Mason kill me but she is going to instead. Right now I have no care of what she is saying and truthfully I don't even hear her all I am waiting for is for her to come close enough. She is still talking when I send a knife through the air landing in its target her throat. I walk over to her pick up my knife and start walking away. I walk until she is no longer in few then falls down to the ground. I know I can't stay here it is not safe down here. I look around and notice that I can climb this tree. I know it is going to be painful but I have no choice at the moment. As soon as I get high enough I once again tie myself to the tree. I see a parachute coming down as soon as I finish tying myself. They sent me burn cream, bandages, and food. Thank god I am not sure I would have been able to go much longer without burn cream my legs are still on fire. I apply the burn cream, bandage my legs, and then start eating. As soon as I am done eating I find myself tired so I decided to rest so I don't think about the 9th person I have killed so far.

**Gloss POV**

We can see that Katniss has spotted Glimmer now. Glimmer starts laughing saying she was going to let Mason have the honors but there is no way she is letting this pass. Glimmer tells her she is going to savor this and take her time with her. _"You know the best part about it is he has to watch this and there is nothing he can do. You know he..."_ Katniss did not even let her finish before she threw the knife landing in Glimmers throat. Glimmer's cannon went off right away; Katniss then walks over grabs her knife and starts walking. She walks until she is just out of Glimmers sight when she falls down to the ground. Haymitch tells us _"I can send in burn cream, bandages and food now." _I know Haymitch is quite right now he has not been very vocal but I can see the pain in his eyes. He is terrified for her. Haymitch is only supposed to be her mentor and maybe a friend but nothing more. At this point most of the other mentors are at their stations or around another station. I want to check on Marvel but I can move from my spot. Katniss Climbs up a tree and you can see it in her eyes that this is painful for her. Once she is up in a tree she ties the rope around herself. Haymitch then sends Katniss the supplies and she immediately starts to apply the cream and then wrapping her legs with the bandages. Once her legs are bandaged she then puts the leftovers in her bag for the morning. She then starts eating her meal. As soon as she eats her meal and drinks some water she falls asleep right away.

I sit next to Haymitchknowing I cannot move from his station I need to be here with her. Cash would you mind finding out how Marvel is doing? I can't move, I...

_"It is fine I will see how he is doing I am sure he if fine considering Brutus has not said anything. You need to stay here this is where you belong; you don't need to explain it to me. I wish I had what you have. As your sister I could not ask for anything more for you."_

She kisses the top of my head before walking away. Haymitch what happens now?

_"They will be trying to do the interviews for the top 8 but these games are going so fast that who knows how many will be left by the time they are able to get to all the interviews considering there are only 7 left. Now we wait." _

Do the mentors stay here through the games, even when there tributes die?

_"__Yes, they do. Once you become a Victor the whole district nonsense goes out the window. We are all even footing here. Everyone on has killed someone, we have all experience the arena and the aftermath. I will tell you this year is different though. It has never been like this before but then again I don't think there has ever been a game where 17 kids have died in less than 24hours."_

This is the first time I have taken in the mentor's room; it should be called a floor not a room. It is the same size of every other floor in the Training Center. One of the walls is covered in TV screens in the middle there is a huge TV that shows what is playing on TV. Then there are twenty four screens around the big one those screens show each tribute they blacken out when a tribute dies. Then on the sides are the statistics which ranks the tributes in the amount of kills which Katniss is leading, then there is a ranking of the deaths, there is the odds of winning Katniss has the best odds. On the opposites side of the room of the TV's is the restrooms, kitchen and bar area. In the middle of the room there is 12 stations one for each district there is a wall about seven feet tall separating the stations. Each station has a couch on one wall then a table on the adjacent wall with several screens on it. There is a screen for each of your tributes then there is a screen of what's being shown on TV, one monitor has for parachute selections and the last one tracks you sponsorship money. There is also a phone at each station. The only people allowed in here are mentors. I ask Haymitch where the escorts are and how we go about getting sponsorship money. _"The escorts are down stairs in the lobby they are working with the Capitol citizens partying and trying to get sponsors for our tributes when needed we will go down and help the escorts securing sponsors."_ Everyone turns around when an Avox walks in the room with a silver tray holding several fucking white envelopes. I take a deep breath and hold it. Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesturers. It turns out Cashmere, Finnick, Brutus, Enobaria, The Female Victor from five, Chaff and Seeder the mentors from eleven, Haymitch and I all get one. I am scared to open it until I realize that everyone who has one also has a tribute in the arena right now. I open the envelope and it is just a note to tell me my interview time with Caesar for Marvel and Katniss. I will be included in Katniss' Family and Friends interview. I look at Haymitch and ask why did Finnick get one.

_"__It could be for Katniss or it could tell him he has an "appointment". Normally once your tributes are killed your "appointments" will start back up. Well we better go get ready for the interviews they start in two hours our stylist will be waiting. Don't worry too much about Katniss, boy, she is going to sleep for a while."_


	14. Mentor, Friends, and Family Interviews

**Gloss POV**

We stand up and go over to Cashmere and Finnick. It looks like his letter was both Finnick will do an interview for Katniss and then he has to go to an "appointment". Brutus and Enobaria decided they want to walk up with us. Once we get out of the mentors room Brutus nods his head up. We all go up to the roof. Brutus starts

_"__We have no choice but to go on that stage and be proud of our tributes and root for them. We are going to have to support them and even put Katniss down. We want you guys to know that we are behind Katniss one hundred percent. I can't even look at Mason he is a sadistic killer he will never be anything more than that. No one saw everything he did with that poor girl they were able to switch tributes at the right moment and then they switch back right at the end. So please know we are going to put on a show right now just like you will. I know none of you are happy about what she has had to do. That girl of yours is one of the strongest girls I have ever seen. To do what she has done and what she is doing is unbelievable. I don't even this she knows what she is doing right now. Know that we stand behind all of you."_

Cashmere and I go back to our floor; I turn the TV on just to make sure everything is ok. My stylist comes in and puts me in a red and orange suit with a black button up shirt. Cashmere is also in a red dress that is about thigh high and the neck line goes down to her stomach she is in heels so high that she is as tall as I am. We go back stage of the studio and meet everyone there. Haymitch got out lucky he is wearing a black suit with vest and tie that look like flames. I am guessing Cinna styled him. Finnick my god will they ever let him wear something, I swear these people think he is something to eat. He is in a pair of burnt orange pants and a white shirt that is unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Brutus is in a royal blue suit and Enobaria is also in a dress that is barley there. They start to set up for the interview explaining that this will be a two part interview first they will call each mentor to the stage. Then they will do the interview for Katniss.

**Caesar:** Now here are the mentors for the Finial 7 tributes. Starting with District one Gloss Luxes the 69th Hunger Game Victor Mentoring Marvel Glass

The crowd starts screaming as I come out on stage. I don't even hear what most of them are saying, it's hard to focus when you are on stage. I take my seat.

**Caesar:** Now we hear Marvel is a good friend, how do you think he is doing in the Games right now?

_Well, I think Marvel is doing great so far. He has been a strong contender in these games. _

**Caesar:** Are you surprised with his allies?

_Oh, no not at all. I always knew he would ally with Katniss Everdeen for as long as he can considering she is such a strong competitor. _

**Caesar:** Should we take a look at how Marvel is doing right now?

The crowd screams yes, we look to the big screen he is looking for a spot to rest. He pulls out his leftovers from the food Cashmere must have sent earlier.

**Caesar:** Well it looks like he is safe for the moment. Thank You Gloss Luxes from District 1

I get up and exit the stage. When Caesar announces the next mentor Enobaria Rose

From District 2 mentoring Clove Darning

I don't pay much attention to her interview I know I should have but I am too watching Katniss at the moment on the screens backstage. I turn my attention back to the interviews when I hear Caesar announce Brutus

**Caesar:** Mason what a vicious killer he is, how do you think he is doing?

Brutus: I think he is doing great he will bring pride to our district.

**Caesar:** SO you think he will win

Brutus: Absolutely. He gets what he wants and this is what he wants

**Caesar:** are you worried about Katniss Everdeen

Brutus: Of course not, she is nothing he can handle.

**Caesar:** Should we take a look at him and see how he is doing.

It takes a minute for them to put the image up which I find odd. Here in the Capitol everything is immediately unless they hold it up. When they put him on the big screen you can only see his back they are not showing a frontal view and there is no sound. It takes me a minute to comprehend what he is doing; by the time I do they have taken it off air. He is fucking raping another girl but we do not know who. I start too panic, Katniss. I can't breathe what if it's her. Cashmere who is also standing on one side of me is starting to shake; Haymitch who is on the other side has his fist in ball. None of us say a word partly because if we do say something it will not be appropriate. I don't even hear Caesar start the next interview. Next thing I hear is the District 5 mentor scream and gasps coming from the audience. Everyone runs to the screens to see what is happening and the first thing I do is let out the breath I was holding in since it was not Katniss it was the girl from district 5. The screen is showing the image of Mason still straddling her and stabbing her in the stomach. Then the canon goes off. Part of the crowd is silent some are still cheering. If only they knew what really happened to the poor girl. I know that footage was edited. If they showed what really happened to the district 4 and 5 tributes deaths there would be uprisings. That boy is a monster he is a horrible sadistic monster. As soon as the district fives mentor gets off the stage she breaks down and goes into hysterics. Cashmere and Finnick both confront her until Brutus and Enobaria offers to take her where ever she wants to go. I watch them walking her away. It is District elevens turn I don't pay attention again I know I should but I am lost in my thoughts I don't want to be here I would rather be watching Katniss. Then I see Chaff the districts eleven mentor walk off the stage. I focus my attention back to the stage Caesar calls Haymitch Abernathy the 50th Hunger Games Victor of District 12 mentoring the Girl on fire Katniss Everdeen

I almost start to laugh as Haymitch wobbles out to the stage.

**Caesar:** You must proud you finally have a tribute not only in the top eight but with the most kills

Haymitch: Yes, I am very proud to have a tribute like Katniss. She makes a great tribute.

He is even slurring his words a little. We all has are Capitol personalities. He is the drunken victor from twelve.

**Caesar:** Do you think she can win?

Haymitch: Of course she can have you not seen what she has done so far.

**Caesar:** We heard you have known Katniss for quite a while.

Your right I have, I hired her to watch over my house when I was visiting the Capitol years ago and since then she has also taken to taking care of me.

Caesar then says we have a special treat for all of you this year. We are lucky enough to interview some of our Victors since they are friends of one of this year's Tributes. Let's bring out the Victors from district one Gloss and Cashmere Luxes and from district four Finnick Odiar

The crowd starts screaming there is so many comments going around I can barely piece them together. I sit next to Haymitch and then Cashmere sits next to me and lastly Finnick.

**Caesar:** Someone tell me how did all of you meet and become close to Katniss?

Finnick: I meet her while on my victory tour in twelve, my mentor was visiting with Haymitch and Katniss was there. We hit it off right away and began talking on the phone once I returned to four. She is a wonderful girl.

**Caesar:** Was there ever anything more?

Finnick: Oh no not at all.

**Caesar: **Cashmere I am guessing you meet her the same way

Cashmere: Yes, I did. Katniss was the only girl around my age and we just clicked and just like Finnick we just continued talking throughout the year.

**Caesar:** Gloss, just the person everyone wants to talk to. How does it feel to have your girlfriend in the games?

Gloss: It feels great knowing she will go through the same experience and will get to see this beautiful city of yours.

**Caesar:** Do you think she can win?

Gloss: Of course she can, just look at her. Scoring the highest Hunger Games score and she has killed half of the fallen tributes. Do you think she is someone determined to win?

**Caesar:** Fair point, she does seem very determined. If she wins what is your next step?

Gloss: I don't know, I guess we will just have to wait and see

**Caesar:** There you have it the Victors rooting for "The Girl on Fire" Katniss Everdeen. Now it is time to see the rest of the friends and families of our top six tributes.

We are able to leave the stage. I can't breathe; I need to get out of here. I can believe half the fucking shit I just said. There was only a couple of thing I meant out of everything I said. I make my way to the elevators as fast as I can. I don't even care if anyone is following me. I go to the mentor's room and check on Katniss and see she is still asleep. I take another breath and just walk back out of the room. I have still not said a word to anyone. I make my way to the roof, I need a minute to let it all go and say whatever I want. By the time I reach the roof I notice Haymitch and Brutus are with me. I just start yelling at no one person. I hate them all, that was all bullshit what I said. It's what they wanted to hear, it tears me to pieces that she is in that arena. I want her as far away from this place. I know what I want for our future maybe not today or tomorrow but when we are ready I would love to marry her. But can I say that no, I can't, I know I can not commit to her. He would never allow such a fucking thing. The best I have to hope for is seeing her when we are in this hell hold having to be good little whores. Haymitch stops me and says

_"__We all know that you did not mean what you said. You had to say it though. We will get through this together all of us. Everything you said is true for now not forever. You are right you will likely only get to see her during the games and when you both are requested to come here. As you probably noticed most of us have to some more than others. Right now since you just won last year you are very popular, Finnick unfortunately is extremely popular, your Sister is also pretty popular. Then there are ones like me who have some request but we have as many in a year as you have in a week. It's my worst fear with Katniss to be like Finnick. The Capitol likes to break things and I have a feeling they will line up to have their chance at breaking her." _

I cannot even think about Katniss having to do this right now. It is too much. I should focus my attention on her getting out. I didn't know you have had to do this. I didn't know my future may be still a whore twenty years later.

_"__Your wrong I have only had to do this a year longer than Finnick. Snow had no one to use against me he killed my family and girlfriend before I even got home. It was right before Katniss' father died that Snow found out I still cared for my old best friends Tom Everdeen and Alec Hawthorne. Both men died when I refused the first time. I did not agree until he threatened Katniss and Gale, even then I cut Gale out. But do not feel anything for me. I do not have it the same as any of you, trust me."_

This is not how I imagined my first year mentoring would be like. I never thought I would have to watch someone I love in these games again. I don't have much in the way a family besides Cashmere. I never thought I would fall in love with someone let alone someone fall in love with me. I never dreamed of marring someone because I loved them. I was not brought up this way. I was never supposed to be close to anyone, not my sister or my parents. All my parents wanted for us were to become Victors. Which is funny considering neither one of them are victors. If they saw me right now I would be a disappointment to them. Brutus stops me.

_"__I know how you feel I came from a world very much like yours. We had everything we wanted we did not suffer like they do in the lower districts. But we are not better off than they are. Our parents marry for status and money; they have children to bring pride to the family name and district. Most parents do not love their children like they do in the lower districts. We are sent off to learn to kill and to shut out emotions when we are small children. I know the lower districts envy us but the truth is I envy them. I understand not being able to be with the one you love. Trust me I do. We all have secrets but they are all almost the same. We are each other's families; we need to support each other. You forget you are seventeen but have lived a life few adults have. "_

I think about what both of them said and I know all of it is true. I look at both men standing in front of me. Thank you both of you, I guess I needed that. I need to go back down, I have to see her. I need to make sure she is ok. We go back down to the mentor room. Cashmere comes over and embraces me. She looks me in the eye and asks if I am ok. I just nod. She fills me in what happened with the district five tribute, I was right they did edit the footage since he did the same thing that he did with the district four tribute. I go and sit down in front of Katniss screen and see she is waking up. She looks around and notices it is dark, she slept the day away. I can see she wants to leave the tree but I would rather her stay. She tries to move her legs and it is still too painful she starts to undress the bandages. I ask Haymitch if we can send her some food. _"Why don't you pick something out for her?" _ Haymitch then leaves with Cashmere to go and watch Marvel.

**Katniss POV **

I wake up and realize it is nighttime. I don't know if anyone has died today besides Glimmer I was too out of it. I hope Marvel is doing Ok. I know I should check my legs I try to move them and it is extremely painful. I decided to take the bandages off and reapply the burn cream and bandage my legs. I can't believe I am in the arena now in pants take are barely on they are so short. I am hungry I know I should go and hunt but I am in too much pain to move. That is when I see a parachute coming towards me. I open it and there are several things in it. The first thing I look for is a note.

_My Katniss, Eat, sleep, stay safe, and remember Gloss. _

I see he has included a whole meal for me it includes eggs, squirrel, and Strawberries and then a couple bottles of water. There are also a couple of pills I am guessing for my pain. To some watching the food selection it probably an odd choice but for me it's perfect. It brings me back to the day I met Gloss in the woods and then him finding me in Haymitch's house cooking this exact breakfast. I look up and say thank you and I remember. I miss being with him and talking to him. I hope they all can forgive me for everything I have done in here. Of course it's not just him I miss. I miss Prim, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch and Cashmere as well. I try not to think to much about any of them since it hurts too much. I am not sure I will ever get to see them again. I think Gloss, Cashmere, Finnick and Haymitch will understand why I have killed so many people they have all been in the arena before. They will know what it feels like to have to make this choice to kill or not to kill. I am worried if Prim and Gale can ever look at me the same way again or if every time they do they will see a murder. But then again if I make it out of here I won't just be a murder I will also be a whore. I know that is something Gale will never understand I don't even know if I can explain it to him. Then I hear the anthem and see Glimmer and then the girl from five. I take the pills and then eat my meal. I have decided not to save any again I know they will keep me feed. I have just finished eating when I feel the pills starting to take over before I know it I am asleep.

**Gloss POV**

I know most people will see what I sent her are food and nothing more. But to us it is so much more when I hear her say she remembers I knew I made the right choice. I also could not restrain from not sending her something for the pain. I look to see how much sponsor money she has and it is still enough for the rest of the games. Haymitch comes over to me and ask how she is doing I let him know she is asleep I sent her some food and something for the pain. She still cannot move her legs without intense pain. Haymitch says it is ok, the pain should be gone by tomorrow the burn cream was very the good stuff. Her legs will be healed by then. I tell Haymitch it looks like the Gamemakers are keeping it warm in the arena to keep her half clothed. Look, she is does not have a sleeping bag, her jacket was destroyed in the fire and she has cut her pants so they are no more the underwear. Making us have no reason to send her a sleeping bag or jacket or pants since it would be a waste of money at this point. Haymitch takes in the situation and say you are right but there is not much to do yet.

I let him know I am going to go and tell Cashmere she needs to go to sleep. I walk over to Cash and check on Marvel he is doing well also asleep. I asked Cashmere how he is doing _"He is doing find I sent him some food and a couple of spears since his were burned in the fire. He just fell asleep"_ I have not been a very good mentor, friend, or brother. Cashmere looks at me and say stop _"You are doing what you need to do which is watching her. You would never be a bad brother, or friend this is what Marvel wanted and expected from you." _ Cash go sleep please you have been up for quite some time. _"I don't want to leave I know I forced you too but I don't want to be alone. I will sleep on the couch though. Try to sleep as well" _Cash goes and lays down on the coach falling asleep instantly. I go over and give her a kiss on the top of her head and go to the kitchen. I walk over to Haymitch and tell him to get some sleep I will watch them. If something happens I will wake you. I then order something for dinner taking it with me. On my way back to my station I notice Haymitch is already asleep on the couch.

I am watching Marvel and Katniss both who are sleeping when Finnick walks in the room. Finnick goes to his station even though he does not have any tributes left. I know he does not want to be alone because if he did he would not be here he would be in his room. I go over to him not really knowing what to say. I have been in his shoes the last four days and he has been in this situation for three years now.

_"__I want this to end, Gloss, I hate myself every time I do this. You know what Katniss told me when she said goodbye, she told me I need to forgive myself. I can't I wish I had someone like you have Katniss. I know she grounds you I can see it your different then you were when you first won. I just wish I had that. But even then I am scared to get close to anyone for fear of putting them in harm's way. This year has not even been a bad year I normally have "appointments" from the time I step off the train until the Games start. This year it was you, I just hope that it won't be her next year. I hate myself for everything I do. I do this for my family and right now they barley can look at me."_

You should listen to Katniss and forgive yourself you are doing what you need to. Your right I don't know what I would do without her. I have never needed anyone in my life and here I need Katniss more than anything. I hope you find someone one day, you Finnick deserve it more than most of us.

_"__I know you mostly likely did not watch the rest of the interviews. But I think you should know about them. They showed Prim and she was so sweet and caring everyone fell in love with her right away. She just talked about how wonderful Katniss is and how Katniss would do anything for her she is the best sister and she believes Katniss will come home. Then her mother was interviewed and well let's just says Katniss was not exaggerating about her mother her eyes are vacant she barley could talk but you could see she did step up and it taking care of Prim. We both know that is all Katniss cares about. They did interview Madge the Mayors daughter who is a lot like Prim except she is very political and knows how to answer everything and she is gorgeous. The last person they interview was Gale and well he was his normal hostile self not only that he is like Katniss where everything they say and do screams rebellion except he knows what he is saying and doing. The have deemed Gale her "cousin" since he was way too good looking to be a friend. The woman I was with was all over him it's a good thing he is too old to be reaped because he may have a fate just like us." _

We don't say anything else everything else we want to say we can't say here. Finnick and I just sit on the couch watching them at his station. Since we are watching at Finnick's station we are just watching what they are showing on the public. Right now Mason is asleep near the river he may be close to Katniss, Rue the girl from eleven is sleeping up in a tree, Thrush is in the tall grass sleeping, Marvel is still in the woods in a trench near the cornucopia asleep, Clove is asleep in the woods near a tree, and Katniss is still asleep in the tree. They keep the screen on Katniss since she is sleep talking. She must be having a mix of dreams at one point she is babbling about Prim, then me, then Mason, now she is screaming for me. Finnick just put his hand on my shoulder I am guessing to calm me since I am starting to tense up.


	15. Mason

**Katniss POV**

When I woke up it must have been early morning since the sun was just rising. I am thankful for the pills last night since I sleep through the night. I know I need to check my legs but truthfully I am scared to. I start to unwrap my bandages starting at the top of my thighs. I am shocked when I notice my burns are gone I continue to remove my bandage on both of my legs and I am surprised when all the burns are gone. I pack up my rope and start to climb down the tree. Once I am down the tree I make sure I still have all my weapons in place I have by dagger in the back of my waistband, a knife in each boot and my belt of throwing knives now on the outside of my shirt. I go over to the river to clean up a little. I start to wash myself with the pant legs of my cut off pants. That is when I notice Mason on the other side of the river. I try to run as fast as I can but it seems as he is faster than me. Then I feel a knife go into my leg and I fall over. I get back up as fast as I can but by the time I am standing Mason is right there. I am panicking I knew this was going to happen but it still scares me. He slaps me hard knocking me almost over. I grab on to my face out of instinct. I go to try and grab a knife when he hits me in the face a second time. Then grabs my wrist and hold them above my head with one hand.

_"__Go ahead and scream to your heart's desire the more you fight me and scream then the more turned on I will get. If you try not to scream then the worse I am going to hurt you. So you see it is a no win situation for you. Look at you; you are almost out of your clothing already no doubt waiting for me. If I could only see lover boys face when I have my way with you. Oh that would be delightful to see. I know he still has the desire to kill and oh will he want to kill me when he sees what I have done to you. He will have to sit there and watch what I am going to do to you and there is nothing he can do. You will be begging me to stop. Just the thought of your screams is almost too much for me. I have wanted to do this since I saw you volunteer. I know you are going to be fun I can tell you are not going to be easy to break. But don't worry I will break you and everyone will see you broken."_

Mason then takes his knife and puts it up to the top of my chest then dragging it down going into my skin at least a couple of inches. I don't make a sound as much as I want to scream I will not give him that satisfaction. I would rather him torcher the hell out of me before I let one sound come out of my mouth. He then finishes removing belt of throwing knives and my cut up bra and shirt. I am exposed to all of Paeam there is nothing I can do. He closes all distance between us when he then starts biting roughly my neck, then my shoulders. I am a little shocked when he starts to kissing me. This is Mason so it is no gentle kiss this is the most forceful almost painful kiss I have ever had. As he is kissing me he is taking his knife into my stomach and then my thighs. I try not to react but I end up biting his lip which only enticed him even more. He then let's go of my wrist allowing me to bring them down when he starts to unbutton my pants and pulling them off. Giving me just enough leeway to bring my hand around my back and grab my dagger before it falls. He has the knife in my stomach at the moment when I am able to bring the dagger around and stab him in the back without him noticing what I am doing. As he feels the knife go in he starts to move back from me when I take the dagger out of his back. Since he is still stepping back I have the advantage and I stab him again in the stomach then knocking him over. I start stabbing him several times in the chest then I put the knife up to his neck and tell him he was never going to be able to have his way with me I am stronger then he would ever be. That he would never be able to break me. I am not easily broken I will fight back and I will win. I then cut his throat sounding off his cannon. I then try to stand up.

**Gloss POV **

When I wake up I notice that I fell asleep next to Finnick on the couch. I get up and go over to Haymitch's station and wake him up. I let him know that nothing at all happened during the night they all slept but Mason is near Katniss. We check on her and she is awake removing her bandages and just like Haymitch said her burns are healed. She climbs down the tree goes to the river to clean up. When we notice Mason standing on the other side of the river Katniss still has not seen him. Brutus walks over to us and asked if we minded if they watched with us. Haymitch asked if he could get Finnick and Cashmere for us. I sit next to Haymitch next to the screens, leaving room for everyone else to fill in around us. By this point Katniss has seen Mason and is running as fast as she can. Cashmere comes over to me and ask what happened Mason found her is all I can say, they are still running. Mason throws a knife at her hitting her in the leg and she falls over. My heart is racing and Cashmere is breathing heavily I bring her close to me. Katniss is gets back up only to have Mason right there and throws her up against the tree.

Then slaps her, Cashmere screams, I stand up letting telling Finnick to sit. I grab Cash and pull her close to me she buries her head into my chest. She tries to grab a knife when he hits her again. He then grabs her wrist and pulls them up and above my head. I don't know what to do, Brutus and Enobaria both but a hand on my shoulder trying to steady me. When he starts to make his speech I am shaking.

_"__Go ahead and scream to your heart's desire the more you fight me and scream them more turned on I will get. If you try not to scream then the worse I am going to hurt you. So you see it is a no win situation for you."_

I barley can contain myself the only reason I am not screaming right now is Cashmere is covering her ears and crying. I have never seen her like this before.

"_I could only see lover boys face when I have my way with you. Oh that would be delightful to see. I know he still has the desire to kill and oh will he want to kill me when he sees what I have done to you. He will have to sit there and watch what I am going to do to you and there is nothing he can do."_

I can't do this, I don't know if I can watch this. I can't let her go through this I am terrified for her.

_ "__You will be begging me to stop. Just the thought of your screams is almost too much for me. I have wanted to do this since I saw you volunteer. I know you are going to be fun I can tell you are not going to be easy to break. But don't worry I will break you and everyone will see you broken."_

Cashmere is still crying hysterical now and the only reason she is even on her feet is because I am holding her up. Finnick has his hand on Haymitch's shoulder trying to keep him calm. It is then when we see Mason take his knife and drags it down her chest leaving blood dripping down her chest. I lose it. I can't handle it, I don't know if I can watch her life this. I start screaming that he can't fucking do this, he can't have her, He can't touch her. I hand cashmere to Enobaria since she is nearest to me. I am still yelling, when Brutus comes over to me and holding me still. _"You need to be quiet, you need to quite fighting, have faith in her. Katniss can do it she can fight him off. She is brave, she is strong, and she is determined to come home to you and she will. " _I know what it is like to be in your position and then he looks at Enobaria. You need to watch what you say and do right now they are watching you.

We go back and Katniss is topless at the moment and he is up against her. The phone near Haymitch starts ringing. Haymitch answers and I am not sure what is happening but Haymitch tells the person on the other side to bring her up and try to do it without much notice. Mason is now kissing her now roughly but she keeps on flinching I have to assume he is stabbing her. She is trying not to react and I can see she is in a lot of pain. Mason is also starting to get frustrated at her not responding. We hear the door open and see Cinna carrying Effie. Haymitch tells him to come over here. Cinna sets Effie down on the couch and Haymitch goes over and stands next to her still keeping his eyes on Katniss. He looks at Cinna and asks what happened. _"When Mason found Katniss she started to go Hysterical, luckily she was not the only one and I was close enough to give her enough morphling to knock her out."_ Haymitch ask if he would carry her up stairs and stay with her.

Mason has now let go of her hands and starts going for her pants. Cashmere runs back to my arms I hold her tightly. I can see Katniss is reaching her towards her back. I know she has a knife back there. We still cannot tell how much damage he has done to her since her is pressed up against her. We see her reach around to Mason's back with a dagger in her hand and stab him. He moves away from her and she stabs him in the stomach knocking him over where I think for a moment she loses it and just keeps stabbing him. Then she puts the knife to his throat and says "he was never going to be able to have his way with me I am stronger then he would ever be. That he would never be able to break me. I am not easily broken I will fight back and I will win" Katniss then slices his throat; I don't think I have ever been so happy for someone to die in my life.

I take a good look at Katniss and she is topless with her pants part way down and covered in blood I can't even tell how many times she has been stabbed or sliced by him. She tries to get up and collapse. This is when I start to freak out. We have to do something she will die. I am screaming for them to help her save her. I start shaking and tears are rolling down my face. Cashmere and Finnick have to hold me down and someone puts there hand over my mouth afraid I am going to say something. Which truth be told I am going to. I will kill him I will kill Snow and every last one of them for doing this. Brutus comes over and injects something into my arm. _"This is just a small dose of morphling it will help you calm down if you don't then I will give you more. I know you don't want to be knocked out right now but I will do it."_ It works almost immediately it's like I don't feel anything at the moment I am here but not here at the same time. Then he sits me down next to Haymitch who is just sitting there not saying or doing anything.

I look at Cashmere and Finnick is holding her in his lap next to me. It looks like they had to give her a dose as well. Brutus and Enobaria are still with us I notice she is right next to him and their fingers are touching but not holding hands. Haymitch is the first one to start snapping out of the trance we are all in _"look in the tree isn't that the girl from eleven."_ I then hear Brutus yells to Seeder is that your tribute near Katniss? Seeder come over to us and tells us yes it is. I look at her and ask will she help her? Seeder did respond _"I don't know you can try"_ Haymitch tells Finnick since he is the closest to get her the supplies medicine and bandages. Finnick selects the top of the line medicine for her and a first aid kit also enough bandages. We watch the parachute go right next to Katniss. The little girl climbs down the tree and starts cleaning her off to see where the wounds are. Katniss is still topless but being so we can see the extent of her cuts and there are a lot of them plus some of them are deep. Rue then adjust Katniss pants pulling the pants almost off but pulling her underwear back on and cleans the stab wounds on her thighs. Rue then starts applying the medicine to her wounds and bandages them as well. Then she covers her with her jacket. Katniss is still unconscious when Seeder tells us Rue has not eaten anything but plants and berry since the games started. We all agree to send Rue a meal in hopes she will stick around to help Katniss. Rue gets the meal and eats it right away. Once she finishes she stays.

Haymitch sighs and whispers that he is going to check on Effie. He then asked Brutus if he would watch Katniss and send anything she needs. I know why he didn't ask Cashmere or myself we are both barley here at the moment due to the morphling. Finnick moves Cashmere to the couch with me. She is still shaking. Finnick tells us he can't look at her right now but he is going to check on Marvel and see if he needs anything and if he is close to Katniss. We just nod at him both of us are now in our own worlds. There is no wonder why some are addicted to this I don't feel anything right now. I can't stand looking at the screen she is still lying there unconscious but I can't take my eyes off eventually I starts seeing Katniss still being stabbed and bloody. I start to scream once again and start thrashing all around. Enobaria holds me down. Whispering in my ear _"it's ok, she is still the same, she is not being hurt right now and Rue is taking care or her."_ Brutus then comes over and gives me more morphling this time knocking me out completely.

**Finnick POV**

Haymitch gets up and whispers something to Gloss which is not the smartest thing at the moment. I stand up with Cashmere still in my arms and place her next to her brother knowing the will help each other. I get in close to Gloss and ask where did Haymitch go _"Effie"_ is all he says in barley a whisper. I let them know I can't watch any of this right now it is all too much. To see Katniss lying there not moving, Cashmere is shaking and in her own world, and Gloss is not much better than her. I am going to go watch Marvel maybe he is close to Katniss and help her. Brutus looks at me with understanding. I just sit down when I hear Gloss screaming _"Leave her alone, do not touch her, you can't have her. Do something she is dying."_ I run right back to where they are and I see Enobaria holding him down whispering in his ears. I go over and help her hold him down while Brutus is getting another dose of morphling. Brutus states "_I am going to give him enough to put him out this time. Otherwise he is going to keep on having panic attacks."_ I never would have guessed you would have to do this to him of all people. I just never would have thought. _"Let me tell you something, everyone can break it just how far they go. There have been many of us in his shoes. Some of us bring them home and most die in the arena. I hope you never have to feel this pain. The worst part is this is only the beginning." _He is looking at Enobaria when he tells me this. I never knew they are a couple. I know what he is talking about though after winning you still have victor duties which must be even harder to deal with. I am going to check on Marvel maybe I can get him to the river. Can one of you check on Clove see if she is nearby? I go back to Marvel and he is still by the cornucopia which is not that far from the river. Enobaria goes stops by and tells me that Cashmere and Gloss are both asleep. Also Clove is pretty far from Katniss but in the woods. When she finds out that Mason died though she will lose it and go after them she will probably find Katniss and Rue since they are the closest. _"How are you Finnick?"_ I am here right now. I don't know I am just here. I cannot even tell you what I am feeling. I think I need to go upstairs for a minute can you and Brutus keep an eye on things.

I go upstairs to find Haymitch up on the roof. How is Effie? _"She is ok she is asleep again. The first time she woke up she asked how Katniss was when I told her she was still unconscious she went into hysterics. I had to give her more morphling. I know I need to go back down soon but all I want to do is stay up here with her." _Haymitch, it's her isn't? I don't need to elaborate and he doesn't need to say anything he just nods his head in agreement. How are you Haymitch? _"I will be fine I have never brought home a tribute before so why should now be any different." _For several reasons but one being she can and will make it out. You don't need to keep the façade up with me I know more than you think I do. _"I know you do. Your right I am not ok. I feel like my life is caving in but I can't think about it right now otherwise I will drink to the breaking point and I made a promise to her. How is Gloss and Cashmere?" _They are… Cashmere is still out of it and Gloss we had to give him more and knock him out. Brutus and Enobaria are watching all of them right now. _"Finnick don't fall in love. At least not until this is all over. In the end it never ends well either you lose them or they are used against you."_ You know I see what happens to all of you. I see the looks Enobaria and Brutus give each other knowing they cannot love each other here. I saw Katniss and Gloss and there story is not over. Then I know part of your story. But you know what; I would do all of this and more just to have what each of you have for one minute. I am alone right now I just want something that is real even you have to understand that.

We back down to the Mentor first checking on Effie who is still sleeping Cinna is up here watching her. When we get back down it is late afternoon. I check Marvel first and he is still at the cornucopia. He seems fine at the moment eating some food that he found in the supplies. I then go to everyone else. I see Cashmere is more aware of her surroundings and Gloss is still asleep. I go over to Cashmere and ask if she is ok. _"I will be ok it was just too much watching what was happening to her and then to see Gloss starting to lose it. I guess I just lost it. I see he really freaked out didn't he."_ Yes, but you remember how it was for you last year when he was in the arena. _"Yes, I do I can't even image what he is going through."_ Haymitch how is Katniss? _"She is the same but it looks like Rue has been changing her bandages and applying more medicine."_ I then hear a moan and we all look at the screen and see Katniss is starting to stir. I go over and try to wake Gloss up he has been out for most of the day. I start waking Gloss up he needs to see her wake up to know she is alive. I start to shake him awake _"Katniss"_ he says just above a whisper. I grab his shoulders she is waking up right now. Look at the screen and you will see her alive. She may not be one hundred percent but she is right there. Rue took care of her today. Go sit next to Haymitch. _"I don't know if I can do this"_ Yes you can I know you will do it for her.

* * *

**Please let me know if I should change the rating on this. I am not sure if I should or not. **


	16. Rue

**Gloss POV**

Finnick wakes me up and tells me that she is waking up. It is taking me a minute to process everything. I pretty much yell wait you mean she is alive and getting up. Cashmere grabs my hand and says yes she is alive, come and see pulling me next to Haymitch. I look at her and sure enough she is waking up. All of a sudden she sits up trying to take in the situation. Rue comes close to her and tells her it is ok she won't hurt her. Haymitch can we send her some clothes, she still does not have a top on. Haymitch starts looking through the list. _"You have got to be kidding me."_ Haymitch, what is wrong? _"They obvious want her like this I cannot send anything that will cover her. Cashmere you better be the one to pick this out. Katniss is going to be pissed with anything she gets."_ Cashmere starts to look through _"wow you weren't joking. Send her this one I know it won't cover much but she still needs to be able to move and the corset will not be flexible." _I can't believe this is all we can give her what about a jacket or blanket? Gloss no they are all blocked. I want to be annoyed but all I can think is at least she is alive. Haymitch just nods his head in agreement. Did anything happen while I was out? Brutus tells me that that she just slept all day and Rue took care of her all day. Marvel had no problems he is staying near the cornucopia. It was a quiet day. Sorry for giving you so much morphling. No, Thanks Brutus for watching and doing what you did. I have to go back to watch Katniss. I can't take my eyes off of her. We all watch when she receives her parachute which includes, food nothing special, a lacy black bra and a knife throwing belt since her last on was damaged.

**Katniss POV**

I woke up and I look around I am still out of it not sure where I am. I think am still where Mason and I fought. How am I still alive? I start to sit up when I notice a little girl across from me its Rue. She tells me not to worry that she won't hurt me. I notice Rues jacket on me still a little dazed. Rue explains

_"I found you unconscious and wounded badly. I also found you half undressed. I tried to find your shirt but it was cut and ripped apart. Your mentors sent some medicine, first aid kit and some food. Sorry though I ate all the food. I have cleaned and bandaged your wounds a few times today. Some of them are almost healed. Who did this to you?"_

I tell her about Mason but that she did not need to worry since I did kill him. I realized my pants are still almost off. I adjust them trying to keep the jacket covering me. It hits me like a ton of bricks I remember everything that happened. Mason finding me, slicing me, stabbing me, taking my clothes off. I remember it all. I start panicking my breathing is picking up and I am starting to shake. I take Rues jacket off not caring about everyone seeing me I look at where my wounds are. Rue tells me they were much worse when she found me and without the Capitol medicine I would have died. I am shocked my wounds are half healed already I cover myself back up. When we see a parachute comes down. I am hoping there is something to wear and sure enough there is something not much but it's better than nothing. There is also food and a belt for my knives. That triggers my memory that I am not armed right now. I put on the black lacy bra

Then go look for my weapons. I found my dagger on the ground surrounded by blood it must have been where I killed Mason. I lost all control or maybe I just didn't care I just wanted him dead. So far he is the only death I don't regret or fell any remorse for. I go to the tree and find my old belt of knives. I go sit my Rue who is watching me. I ask if she is hungry she tries to tell me she already ate and I should eat. I give her half of the food and tell her I will be fine she needs to eat. I worry about Gloss and Haymitch I know they could not have taken what happened easily. I just hope they didn't do or say anything stupid. I am starting to put my knives on my new belt when I see a note

_Katniss_

_Sorry this is all we can give you. It's better than a corset. Your boys are ok. Cashmere_

I look up from the note and say thank you and your right it is. Rue asks why my mentors only sent me this to wear. I tell her it's most likely all they had and I will be ok as I clip my belt on. Rue how have you been? _"I have been ok; I have been staying out of the way."_ You have been in the trees haven't you? _"Yes I have I am comfortable in the trees, they remind me of home."_ They remind me as well. Back home we have a forest surrounding our district. _"Katniss is it true that you're in love with the Mentor from One_?" Yes, Rue it is very much so. Do you know where the other tributes are? _"Yes, Clove is somewhere in the woods, Thrush is in the fields since they are like the ones from home, I saw Marvel near the cornucopia. Why were you with the Career alliance you don't seem like one of them?"_ I joined them for a couple of reasons one was Marvel is an ally for me and we thought it may be safer for us if we were with them. We hear the anthem and I know there is at least one in the sky which is Mason. It turns out that's all there is. Rue helps me apply more cream on my wounds and bandages them. I tell her we will be safer in the trees she claims up without any issues she is like a bird in the tress. I climb up slowly. My wounds are hurting a lot but at least I am alive, I can move, and there healing. I have Rue lay with me on one of the branches and we share her jacket as a blanket. If it comes down to Rue and I, I will not be coming out of here alive. I will not kill her. I tell her tomorrow we will find Marvel. _"Is that smart since there are only five of us left_?" Yes it is Rue, now get some rest.

**Gloss POV**

As I am watching Katniss and Rues interact. I look at Haymitch tell him this is not good not at this point in the games there are only five tributes left. _"I know if it comes down to the two of them she will not be coming home. Rue is too much like Prim for her to ever fight her."_ I don't know if I can watch her fight again. _"Yes, you can and I am sorry but you will it getting close to the end and I have no doubt she will come home as long as she is not up against Rue_." If you want you can go rest I will stay and watch since it seems I sleep most of the day_. "No I would rather be here watching her. Don't worry about earlier you are not the first nor will you be the last victor to need morphling to get through part of the games. Especially when they are in love with a tribute."_ somehow I am not surprised I am not the first to be in love with a tribute.

We spend hours saying nothing. We all know the end is near. All the tributes are sleeping and we know the Gamemakers won't do anything until the morning. They had an exciting day and they need the games to go on just a little longer. During the night I sit and watch her sleep with the little girl in her arms. Brutus comes over to us at one point in the night and sees Katniss and Rue sleeping. _"I have never seen this kind of kindness and love in the arena before she is protecting that little girl. But I also came over to tell you that Clove is awake and she is out for blood today. She threw a fit when she saw Mason in the sky last night. Also she is close to your Girl." _Katniss wakes up early also waking Rue up they get down the tree. Katniss removes her bandages then reapplies the medicine and new bandages. They have already packed up Katniss' backpack ready to heady to the cornucopia to find Marvel. When I hear Enobaria shout she is almost there. Katniss was grabbing her backpack when Cloves knife goes into Rues heart. Clove reaches for another but Katniss has already released two of her knives both hitting Clove in the chest. Katniss goes over to Rue to check on her when Cloves cannon goes off. Katniss grabs Rue and holds her Katniss is trying to tell her to hang on but Rue stops her and tells her "Win for me." Katniss tells her she will win for her then Rue request her to sing to her. Katniss continues to hold Rue and sings

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your eyes And when they open, the sun will rise Here it's safe, and here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet– –and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away Here it's safe, and here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet– – and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Here is the place where I love you_

Rues cannon goes off and Katniss breaks down into sobs she then goes and collects some flowers that are nearby and begins to place then on her. She then kisses her left three fingers and holds them up in the air. I recognize it from when Katniss was reaped. _"It is a district 12 salute It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen a funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love." _Haymitch tells us. She then walks a little before she is falling to her knees crying. Haymitch, this may destroy her we need to do something. We see a parachute come down knowing we did not send it we are surprised when she opens it and it is bread from district eleven. Seeder comes up to us and tells us I had to let her know we appreciate what she did. He thinks for a minute and then two seconds later I see a parachute going towards her. She opens it and smiles I still don't know what he sent but whatever it was it worked. _"Lamb Stew, it's her favorite plus it is one out of Finnick's book. There is some meaning behind it." _Haymitch explains. I know the story behind the stew so I understand why Katniss smiled even though I know she is hurting inside. When we hear howling and look up to the big screen and it shows a couple of wolves going toward Thrush. He then takes off running to the Cornucopia. This is it this is the finial.

**Katniss POV**

When I woke up it was still dark but it was at least the morning. I woke Rue up and we climbed down the tree. I started to unwrap my bandages expecting my wounds to be worse than they are. I apply more medicine and bandage them back up. We are going to go to the cornucopia to find Marvel. I want to be close to him while I am in this arena I have missed him being nearby. I am not sure why exactly I think it's because being around him reminds me of Gloss. Since he knows him it makes it feel like Gloss is with me. I make sure all my knives are in place then I reach down to grab my backpack when I hear Rue gasp. I look up at the same time grabbing a couple of knives off my belt. That is when I see Clove and without thinking I send two knives straight to her. I don't even know where I hit her all I know is she is down on the ground. Cloves cannon goes off right after she falls to the ground. I go over to Rue dropping down to my knees and pulling her into my lap. Its then notice there is a knife in her stomach. Hold on Rue we will fix it, we still have the medicine for mine it will work for you. _"No Katniss it's in too far and I won't make it but you have to promise you will win."_ I promise Rue I will win I will go home. _"Katniss will you sing to me"_ I sing the meadow song. While still holding her tightly at the end of the song I hear her cannon.

I break down crying. She helped me and I did not protect her. I should have done more for her. I know I have to leave Rue but I decide it is not time yet. She should have died at home with family when she was old not here in the arena at twelve years old. I stand up not sure what I am going to do but knowing I have to do something. That is when I see the meadow of flowers. I go over and grab a bunch of flowers. I make her a crown out of flowers and then place the rest in her hands. I get up one last time I look at where a camera is and touch my three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and holds it out. I start to walk away just far enough that the hovercraft can come and get her that is when I fall down to my knees. I am now crying uncontrollable. You would think this is nothing compared to what has happened to me in the last twenty four hours. I did not even make a sound let alone cry when I was attacked by Mason. But here I am not able to move from a little girl I barely knew. But that's it she was a little girl she would have never been her it was my responsibility to protect her. I notice a parachute come down. I have no clue why they would be sending be something that is when I open it to find bread from district eleven it must have been from eleven. I look up and say thank you. I still can't move from this spot when a second parachute comes down and this time there is lamb stew. There is no note and I don't need one without thinking I find myself smiling. Haymitch already told me he would do this if he thought I needed something. It is perfect just the motivation I needed to keep moving and get up and come home. I think about who it left there is me, Marvel and Thrush. Then I hear howling off in a distance I decide it is time and run to the cornucopia


	17. The Finale

Chapter 18-The Finally

Katniss POV

I take off running in the direction of the cornucopia I know that is where the end will be it is also where Marvel will be. I know the Gamemakers are pushing us all together. I grab my dagger and a throwing knife one in each hand just in care. I have no clue what I am running to. I do know that there will be a fight. I have to turn my mind off right now. I cannot like of the tributes I killed or have died. I need to be prepared I will be the one going home. I can see the Cornucopia when I hear something behind me knowing it must be a Capitol mutt. I also see Thresh running toward the cornucopia. Marvel is standing close to the center ready for a fight. When I run into the clearing telling him to run to the cornucopia and get on top of it knowing we need to get on top. Since he is there first he gets on the top as I try to climb up one of the mutts gets me with its claws. Thankfully Marvel had my hands already and pulling me up the mutt was not able to put its claws in too deep. "Katniss thank god it you I thought one of those cannons could have been yours." No they were for Clove and Rue. That is when I noticed Thrush on top as well. "Did you kill them did you kill the little girl?" Thresh asks. No, I did not kill her I sang to her until she stopped breathing. Rue was my ally for a short time frame. She kept me alive and I failed to protect her. I did not see Clove and she threw a knife at Rue. As soon as I saw Clove I throw a knife back at her but it was too late. I failed. I have tears streaming down my face as I tell Thrush. "You tried to protect her why?" She saved my life if it wasn't for her I would not be here Mason attacked me. Marvel looked at me stepping closer to me "That is why you are wearing almost nothing. Please tell me he did not touch you." It is ok Marvel it was nothing I can't handle. I was lucky I had the chance to kill him when I did and that Rue found me. Thresh is just looking at us "I can't just let you go home you know. I have to try and go back to my family they need me at home." I understand but just know my family needs be as well and I promised I would be going back home. I intend to keep my promise. "What about you are you going home as well?" Thresh is looking at Marvel this time. "Let's just say I am keeping my promises as well." Marvel is looking at me as he says this; I know he has no intention of leaving this arena.

Gloss POV

Katniss is running towards the cornucopia there are now wolves chasing her. We can tell these are Capitol made mutts. The wolves stand about four feet high on all four legs, they have huge sharp claws on them and the teeth are most likely razor sharp as well. The only odd thing about these wolves they have tags. Seeder gasps making all of us turn and look at her questioning. Right now everyone is running besides Marvel who is preparing to fight. "One of the wolves has her eyes." Whose eyes? "Rues" of course the Gamemakers would haunt Katniss with the likeness of the fallen tributes. I can't sit so I stand next to Haymitch with Cashmere by my side. I can feel both Brutus and Enobaria close to me. I am sure they are concerned with what I will do if Katniss does not survive. Finnick is on the other side of Haymitch he is probably there to watch Haymitch if something goes wrong. I watch her run and all i can think is she has to make it out of this I need her to come back to me. Katniss has not looked behind her to see what is chasing her. She just runs into the clearing screaming for marvel to get on top of the cornucopia. We watch Marvel get on top and as soon as he is there Katniss reaches the cornucopia. Marvel reaches for her and starts to pull Katniss up when one of the wolves gets her with one of their claws. She screams. I hold on to Cashmere even tighter and I am holding my breath. As much as I don't want to watch this I cannot look away. Marvel gets Katniss on top but by the time he does Thresh is also on top. We watch the exchange with Thresh and Katniss in amazement. I am crushed when I see Katniss who normally a strong beautiful woman is standing looking so broken. I am worried for her will she turn out like Cashmere. If you asked me two years ago if I would be holding my sister to my chest to comforting her I would have laughed at you. Cashmere is a strong independent woman similar to Katniss but now she is also a broken woman with heartache and pain that most will never know. It's Chaff who pulls be out of my own world when he ask "What did Marvel promise?" That Katniss will come home and he will see to it she does.

Katniss POV

We can still hear the mutts below us now being able to look at them I notice they are wolves but not just any wolves they have the tributes eyes and a collar with a tag telling us which district. Unfortunately, I don't need the tags I know most of these eyes as they haunt me in my dreams. That is when I see the one with Masons eyes jump up and bite Marvel and throws him off of the cornucopia. Marvel falls down to the ground screaming. I throw one knife at the wolf hitting it in the eye. The wolf then leaps at me with its claws once again slicing my stomach. We can hear Marvel scream as several wolves are attacking him. I look at Thresh please let me end this for him and then we can fight don't make him suffer anymore. "Go ahead end his suffering I am not a monster, I do not wish for anyone to suffer that type of pain." I go to the edge and grab two more knives throwing them perfectly. I see the wolves start to retreat when I jump off and go to Marvel. I grab Marvel holding him to me he is barely alive and in a whisper that only I can hear "Don't I have to say something first. Love him, be with him and don't lose your flame you are the spark we need." Then his cannon goes off. Thresh also gets off of the cornucopia allowing us to fight. "Why did you do that? Why did you comfort him?" No one should die alone; no one should have to die like that. The same reason why I held Rue as she died I am also not a monster. I may have killed my share in this arena but I know who I am. I know that we need to end this soon otherwise I will bleed out. I am once again covered in my own blood from where the Mason wolf cut me.

Gloss POV

The wolves are circling the cornucopia you can tell they are getting ready to attack. There is one wolf with eyes that are haunting I can only guess who it is supposed to be. There is only one choice since it has a determination to get to Katniss on top. I noticed that Marvel has taken a protective stance around Katniss which I am thankful for. Cashmere is still in my arms watching the screens I have one arm wrapped around her shoulders and I am holding her other hand. The big wolf jumps on top of the cornucopia near Marvel. Next thing we know the big wolf has Marvel in his mouth and throws him off of the cornucopia where multiple wolves go over to him and start clawing and biting him. Marvel is screaming causing Cashmere to start going into histyrics I pull her into me and wrap both arms tightly around her. While she puts her hand to her ears to try not to hear Marvels screams. As soon as the wolf threw Marvel off it went after Katniss, she throws a knife at it hitting it in the eye. The wolf manages to rip her stomach open before falling off of the Cornucopia. Katniss then looks at Thresh and says "please let me end this for him and then we can fight don't make him suffer anymore." I am glad when Thresh agrees to this plan. I am worried about the wolves though I am not sure if they will attack her now that she is on the ground. But almost as soon as she reaches the bottom the wolves start to retreat leaving her able to go to Marvel. I grab Cashmeres hands and tell her that Katniss has him. We all watch as Katniss is holding him to her. They pass a few words back and forth to each other. We are not able to hear what they say. It only goes on for a couple a minutes before Marvel's Cannon goes off. All of the Mentors are still just standing there watching not knowing what is going to happen next. Katniss stands up and you can see she is covered in blood. We are not sure how much is hers and what is Marvels. But you can see she stomach has a huge gash and her thigh also has a good size cut. Brutus looks at the four of us Finnick, Haymitch, Cashmere and I and ask how are all of you guys doing? None of us say anything Haymitch just sits there gripping his chair, Finnick is just standing there gripping Haymitch's chair, and I am still holding Cashmere who is still mourning Marvel.

Katniss POV

Thresh starts towards me; I grab a knife and throw it right at his chest making him fall over. He dropped his weapon on the way down putting it out of his reach. I go over to him and drop down next to him. He is still breathing, "I don't want to die" I know and I am sorry that I have to end your life. He reaches for my hand and I let him take it. Thresh then whispers "What did he tell you before he died and do you know what his promise was?" I get down close to him and tell Thresh he said I am the spark and he promised to send me home. I know this is too much whispering. I look at him and I can see the pain in his eyes. Do you want me to end it now? "Yes". I don't look at him I put my dagger up to his throat holding his hand tightly and then in a swift motion I bring it across. Thresh's cannon, the last Cannon goes off. I stand up and walk away from Thresh and Marvel. When I hear

"Ladies and Gentlemen the 70th Hunger Games Victor Katniss Everdeen"

As soon as I hear the announcement I pass out.

Gloss POV

Thresh starts walking toward Katniss asking "Why did you do that? Why did you comfort him?" She tells him no one should die alone or like that. He continues forward to her when she reaches down and grabs a knife and throws it hitting him in the chest. He falls over dropping his weapon out of his reach. Katniss being how she is goes over to him. I know she will always comfort someone who is dying it is who she is. It is the girl I fell in love with she has this heart like no other and if she lets you in it she will do anything for you. We all watch as Thresh grabs Katniss' hand wanting the comfort of someone else in his final moments. He is not going to die right away from his wound but it is going to be a painful and slow way to die. We see Thrush whisper something to her and her back to him. Katniss looks at him and ask "Do you want me to end it now?" He tells her yes. I know that this death will haunt her the most. This is the one that she will never forget even more than when she killed Mason because she was freeing herself from him just like she did for the other tributes. Katniss then took out her dagger the one I sent her. She held his hand even tighter and put the dagger to his throat ending him pain instantly. I look at Seeder and Chaff since they just lost a tribute. Chaff looks at Haymitch and says that Girl of yours if one of a kind. We are all glad she came back to you then he looks at the rest of us and says back to all of you. Then Chaff and Seeder walk away we all know they need time to mourn the loss of both of their tributes. Katniss stands up and starts to walk away from Marvel and Thresh when they announcer her as the Victor. I am look at the screen at my Katniss and she is standing there in her mid-thigh shorts and a black lace bra. Even though she has almost no clothing on but we can barely see any of her skin since she has so much blood on her. The next thing we know Katniss falls over. She does not get back up either we all know she has passed out from blood loss thankfully the Hovercraft is there and they get her inside. We are all still standing there not saying anything still trying to process the fact that she will be coming back to us. Brutus looks at us "Congratulations your Girl is coming back but as you all now it's just the beginning." Both Brutus and Enobaria walk out of the room. It is now just the four of us. I know we can't go to her now since it will take a while just to get back to the Capitol and then if she still needs medical attention. I look at all of them and say I need to get some air. Cashmere follows me still not wanting to leave my side still. By the time we get to the ladder I notice both Haymitch and Finnick are on the elevator with us. Once we get to the roof I am able to breath. I look at all of them and ask now what do we do. Haymitch is the one to take the lead like normal.

"We wait, one we don't know what type of mental state she will be in, she killed twelve children in that arena at least that is how she is going to see it. Then we already know what Snow intends on doing with her. I know she will agree to it what I don't know how long it will be until she snaps and does or says something. We know that there has never been a more rebellious tribute then her. She did what we all knew she would. It is who she is. But there will be a price for her actions in the arena I am just not sure what yet."

I feel like I should be doing something anything. I don't know what to do I want to be there for her. I know she is not even here yet but I need her next to me to know she is really here she really made it out. Please don't take this as me doubting her I never have nor never will. I just feel like a piece of me is missing right now. Gloss stop I know how you feel remember I was in your shoes last year. Cashmere goes on

"You have every right to talk and act the way you have you are human. I know it is hard this was not how we were raised but we both are better than are parents. We have emotions and it does not make us weak it makes us stronger people .We have a reason to fight for those we love. Gloss this is our family Haymitch, Finnick, Brutus and Enobaria they are here not back in district one. I know we are all terrified for Katniss knowing what is to come but we have to take this the same way we did in the arena one step at a time."

We all head back down to Haymitch's floor. When we get there Cinna and Effie are already in the living room. Effie runs to Haymitch and gives him a hug and in her capitol accent says how she is coming back, she did it. There is something between the two of them she is way too close to him and she was too distraught over Katniss in the arena. Then she gives each of us a hug as well still excited that Katniss is the Victor Effie starts to fill us in on how the Capitol felt during the games. When Katniss decided to get on top of the cornucopia at the bloodbath and take her stance there. There was some outrage that she was staying out of the fight until she started to take action. Though some were pissed when she killed the tributes that Two were killing since they wanted to see the gruesome deaths. In the end when her finial count for the bloodbath alone was six tributes out of the thirteen. She once again became the favorite. I worked a lot with Briar the district one escort and Nimmo from district two. Nimmo told us the truth about Mason I knew his secrete some of us were aware of what he was doing to those poor girls. Effie had to stop for a minute let us think about what she just said. Briar and I reminded everyone that Gloss was in love with "The Girl on Fire". She did lose some supports when she took two more kills from the district two tributes. But by then she was already loved by the Capitol Citizens that they were upset when she was burned. Then they cheered for her when she killed Glimmer with the Knives. Once she started to cut her pants off they were no longer mad about her being burned in the first place. Then the interviews were perfect they could not have been better. Effie looked at Haymitch they loved her. They also fell in love with her sister and her "Cousin Gale". They were reminded that there is a love story this year just another lead for Katniss. Once again Effie has to stop and take a breath before continuing. When Mason started to attack Katniss there was screams for her there was several who reacted the way I had. Then when she killed him there were celebrations. When Rue died the capitol citizens mourned. This time when Effie stops she has some tears running down her face and looks at me but I am sorry to say there was looks of talks about when she going on dates like the other Victors. They cannot wait until she starts dating some even wanted to go with both of you together. I look at her you have got to be kidding me do they really think that were are just dating because it is so much fun and that we want to just share with them. Effie looks back at me and frowns saying nothing. Then she looks at Haymitch and tells him she is going to be just as popular as Finnick if not worse. They also mourned for Marvel they saw how he was determined to protect his best friends Girl. The interaction with Thresh went both ways some did not like how there was too much talking and not enough fighting. Once again when she ended his suffering they saw it completely differently they saw her being ruthless. I can say anything I want to scream and yell so I choose not to say anything at all. Haymitch looks at her and says thank you for letting us know. I know it was different this year than we are used to. I want to yell at the audacity of these people thinking that I want to share Katniss. That we enjoy our so called "appointments" or as the capitol calls them "dates". Now we just wait Finnick, Cash and I go to the couch to watch TV. Next thing I know Haymitch is telling me it is time to go Katniss is almost here.


	18. 70th Hunger Games Victor

**I updated this chapter. There was a few mistakes that were bugging me. I hope everyone is enjoing this story. I just want to remind everyone that this story is not close to ending. There is much more to come. I will post a new chapter tomorrow. Thank you everyone for reading and for those that review thank you.**

* * *

**Gloss POV**

We arrive to the hospital and Katniss still has not arrived. Haymitch and I go and sit in the waiting area. We are not there long before a doctor comes out to tells us that Katniss has arrived and that she is already in surgery. We both exchange a look to each other then look at the doctor. Haymitch is the one to ask why she is in surgery. The doctor explains that there was some internal damage done during the attack with the mutt and some other improvements. Haymitch looks at the doctor and in the most forceful voiced asked what type of improvements. Haymitch looks terrifying at the moment as he is standing in front of this doctor who is obvious terrified of the two of us since I am right next to Haymitch looking at the man with complete distaste. The doctor starts to tremble and tells us he is ordered to fill her out where needed. Both of us take another step towards him and this time I tell him if he touches her he will have to deal with me. The doctor looks at us takes a step closer with more confidence _"I would love to but I have no choice in the matter. She is not worth my family's life. I have to follow this order I am sorry." _Haymitch and I both nod in understanding and tell the doctor to get us as soon as she is out. The doctor goes to leave when Haymitch stops him and ask her injuries are they major, will she be ok. _"Yes, she will be." _We both go and sit again. Why? It is all I say I don't know what I am even asking Haymitch there is several different reasons to ask why. _"Some have their reasons and then there is also just because they can." _

**Katniss POV**

I wake up and I am not sure where I am but I know I am not in the arena. I can hear a monitor and I have different tubes coming out of me. I take a look around the room that is when I notice President Snow is sitting in my room. I just stare at the man not saying a word I know why he is here. I know what he is going to offer me.

_"Congratulations, Ms. Everdeen or should I call you Ms. Abernathy?"_

I don't say anything I am not sure how he knows. But I am not surprised he has found out. I refuse to let him see any emotion come across my face.

_ "I think it would be best if we were honest with each other. It was not hard to find out that you were indeed his daughter. You see I found out that Haymitch had a daughter about four years ago I looked for her but truthfully not that hard since I had already found leverage on him. Then when you arrived at the Capitol there was something different about you, you were not just another tribute to him. I knew you were his friend's daughter and that made me think what a perfect place to hide your daughter with someone you trusted. I had my team compare your blood sample to Haymitch's which confirmed that you are indeed his daughter."_

I am not sure what to say I just found out about less than two weeks ago that Haymitch is my father and I still do not know who my mother is. Snow ask who my mother is and I tell him the only mother I know is the one that raised me and I myself just found out that Haymitch is my father. I am not able to give him any more information about my parents. Snow tells me that my games were a little too rebellious for his liking and he already warned me of what would happen if I did not tone it down while I was in the arena. I just look at him not sure what he has done but I am sure someone has died. _"As you know Victors have a responsibility to their sponsor for their support in the arena. I am sure you want to pay your sponsors back for all of you parachutes." _At that moment Haymitch and Gloss walked in the room. I cannot believe I am looking at the two of them I was not sure if I would ever see them again and here they are.

_"Ah perfect I was just talking to your daughter Mr. Abernathy, Mr. Luxes I am sure you want to hear this as well. We were just discussing the responsibilities of a Victor to their sponsors. I am sure both of you can agree with me when I tell her that it is a rewarding to be able to pay them back. Now as you know you have a choice in the matter but if you choice not to then I cannot tell you what will happen to your dear little Prim or your "Cousin Gale". I will let both you and Mr. Luxes here know that I will allow you to remain dating as it is benefiting me right now. I do suggest that for now we keep her parentage to yourselves and the other Victors. Ms. Everdeen do you have an answer for me?" _

Of course I am going to do it. Then I just stare at the man even though I just want to yell, scream, and kill the man now standing in front of me. He walks out of the room without another word. I am grateful for since I don't think I can bite my tongue any longer I hate that man with every fiber of my being. Haymitch and Gloss are both standing near me looking at me waiting for me to say something. I look at Gloss I need him to near me right now. I reach out for him giving him the sign he needs. He comes over to the bed siting on it taking me into his arms. I let him hold me and I look at Haymitch and ask him to take this stuff out of my arms. He comes over and removes the tubing from me. I then take off the stuff off of my chest since which turns the monitor off. While still in Gloss' arms I tell Haymitch he knew, he knew I was your daughter. Haymitch he had someone killed I don't know who but someone back home is gone. They both look at me Gloss ask did he tells you. I tell them what Snow said about me being too rebellious and that I was already warned and failed to listen. Haymitch tells be it will be ok we will find out but he doesn't believe it was Prim or Gale since both of them were just threated. I bury myself in Gloss chest and just let him hold me. I want to crawl up into his lap but right now this enough. I barley whisper to them that I killed all of them I should not be here. I am a horrible person_. "No, look at me you are not, you did what you had to do to come home to all of us."_ Haymitch tells me.

Can we please leave here? Haymitch stands up and tells me he will go check. After a couple of minutes Cinna walks in with a bag and Haymitch following him. _"Yes, Sweetheart we can go back to our floor in the tribute center. I am going to step out so you can get dressed." _ Gloss starts to get up and I grab him and say don't go please. Then I look at Cinna he nods in agreement. Gloss helps me out of the bed. I look at both of them and say I am sorry I just can't have you leave my sight right now. I need you near me right now. He helps me out of the hospital gown while Cinna gets my outfit out of the bag. I noticed that my thighs there is not a mark on them it is like I was never cut, stabbed, or clawed. Gloss looks at me _"I know it's odd to see. It will be ok though. I do have to warn you I have a feeling that you will notice some differences when I take this off._" I look at him and then at Cinna and he just shakes his head. Gloss starts to undo the bandage that is wrapped around my chest I take a breath and close my eyes I think it helps that I know it is Gloss doing thing and not someone else. I hear Gloss take a deep breath and he tells me go ahead and open your eyes. I start to and I notice that he has already grabbed both of my hands pulling me close. I open my eyes and notice right away two things first all marks of the arena are gone my stomach looks just like my thighs not a single mark. For me the biggest difference is the fact that my chest has been increased by at least a couple of sizes. Did they really do this to me? Did they really change the way I look for their benefit? Gloss stops me turning me around and holds me close. I know thus us hard we fought for you please trust me when I say that. I know this is not something you would want. Cinna steps towards us let's get you dressed so you can leave here. I step away from Gloss for the first time I notice what Cinna brought me to wear. I put on the ridiculous lace undergarments then I am glad that he has a pair of jeans for me the only thing is they are form fitting. He then puts me in a green tank top with a fitted hunting jacket over the top. "_Go ahead Katniss sit down, I will do your hair and then we will put your shoes on." _I sit on the bed looking at Gloss I can feel Cinna working on my hair. Gloss asks Cinna about my shoes and put them on while Cinna finishes the final touches. _"Ok, I am done you can stand up. I know you hate heels but I thought you would appreciate this outfit more than a dress right now." _Thank you Cinna.

**Gloss POV**

We are sitting in the waiting room for the doctor to come out. I am starting to worry it seems like they have been in there for a long time. I just wish I knew if everything was ok. I am starting pace back and forth in the area. There have been several women that our staring at me some making comments under their breaths. When it feels like I can to take it any longer the doctor comes out to the waiting room where we are waiting. You can tell this doctor is scared of the two of us. I don't blame him after what we said to him earlier. _"Ms. Everdeen is out of surgery she is recovering. We were able to remove all of her scars and repair all of the internal damage. Plus we were able to make all other improvements."_ I am so glad she is ok she is going to be pissed though. I know she would keep her scars if it was her choice and the other improvements will set her off. I ask the doctor when we can go and see her. _"Now, follow me."_ The doctor opens the door for us letting us enter without going inside. As soon as Haymitch and I enter we see him Snow is already in here room. We thought we would have more time at least enough to be the first ones to see her not "him". We walk in the room just as he is saying _"As you know Victors have a responsibility to their sponsor for their support in the arena. I am sure you want to pay your sponsors back for all of you parachutes." _He did not waste any time did he. I can still remember when he came into my room with the same offer. You would think that memory would be worse than watching this conversation in front of me but its not this is worse. I can't stand the fact that this man is telling her that she will have to sell herself to anyone who wants to buy her. Haymitch looks like he is going to throw him out of this room. His arms are down his side with his hands in fists.

_"Ah perfect I was just talking to your daughter Mr. Abernathy, Mr. Luxes I am sure you want to hear this as well. We were just discussing the responsibilities of a Victor to their sponsors. I am sure both of you can agree with me when I tell her that it is a rewarding to be able to pay them back. Now as you know you have a choice in the matter but if you choose not to then I cannot tell you what will happen to your dear little Prim or your "Cousin Gale". I will let both you and Mr. Luxes here know that I will allow you to remain dating as it is benefiting me right now. I do suggest that for now we keep her parentage to yourselves and the other Victors. Ms. Everdeen do you have an answer for me?" _

What he knows, about Haymitch and Katniss, how long has he been in this room because it looked as if Katniss already knew Snow knew. I want to kill him, I want to reach over and remove him from this room. He is threating her family so she will do anything he wants. Here I am just standing here watching I should be doing something right now. I am just waiting for the big blow to both of us when he tells us we cannot be together. I am shocked but I will not show it to him when he announces that we can remain a couple. Haymitch is still just standing there except he composed himself he almost looks like the drunk everyone knows him as. Snow finally leaves it takes everything in me from grabbing this man and getting rid of him right now. I am still staring at Katniss I have not taken my eyes off of her since I walked in through that door. I needed to watch her to keep myself in control. I also wanted to see her reaction to know what to do once he left. I am not sure what she needs at this moment. I don't want to push her too far. I see Katniss reach her arm out towards me now knowing that she does indeed want me. I walk over to her bed and scoot her over sitting on her bed and then pull her up to me holding her in my arms where she belongs_. "Haymitch he knew, he knew I was your daughter. Haymitch he had someone killed I don't know who but someone back home is gone."_ There is so much hurt and pain coming through her voice. I can't help but pull her even closer to me. I know this is not far to Haymitch I should let him be close to her but I can't I need her inn my arms right now. I want to tell her she is wrong but I know there is no use she is most likely right. Katniss explains what happened with Snow before we arrived. She buries herself into my chest even more. _"I killed all of them I should not be here. I am a horrible person._" I go to tell her how wrong she is but Haymitch bets me too it. This is for the best I think she needs Haymitch to reassure her about this. She asks Haymitch if we can leave.

When we get the ok to leave and Cinna comes into the room I start to get up to follow Haymitch and wait outside her door when she stops me. _"I am sorry I just can't have you leave my sight right now. I need you near me right now."_ I look at her and this is the first time she has looked this vulnerable. Ok, Kat I won't leave you I promise. I start to help her out of her hospital gown from her hips to her shoulders is covered in bandages so she cannot see what they have done to her. For the first time noticing Haymitch took her IV out. The first thing she notices is her thighs are perfects not a mark on them. I can tell she is starting to panic. I reassure her also I need to prepare her for the next part. I notice she closes her eyes which is a probably a good thing since this will be a shock to her. I take off all of the remaining bandages pulling her even closer. Cinna is just off to the side waiting for us to finish. I am glad he is giving me the chance to do this for her. The damn doctor went through with it there is no doubt that Katniss size has increased. I take a hold her hands and take a deep breath telling Katniss to open her eyes. I can tell she is getting pissed there is that look in her eyes that tell me that she is going to snap at any moment. I love when that fire dances in her eyes like that this. Right now I love it even more since it tells me my Katniss is still in there. I turn her around and wrap her in my arms letting her know that we fought for her and that I know she did not want this and I am sorry. I notice that Cinna is starting to come to us. I will have to thank him for allowing me to have this moment with her. I can tell he is not happy about the changes that were doing to her. I step aside to allow Cinna to dress her never leaving from her view. The outfit he brought her was not bad at all at least for Capitol standards. I can tell she still in her own place at the moment and she needs to get out of this place. Cinna asks me to help with her shoes, I know this is just to move things along and get her out of here. We can both see the look in eyes the fire that is was just there is disappearing. She stands up and I wrap an arm around her to stabilizer her. We then open the door and Haymitch is there waiting for us.

As soon as she is out of the door Haymitch pulls her into a hug. We walk out of the hospital with Haymitch on one side and me on the other side of her. Once we reach the door there is a car waiting for us to take us to the training center. I can tell we are getting closer since the crowded is increasing. When we arrive we can hear people screaming there is just enough space roped off for us to make it to the door. I get out of the car first holding my hand for Katniss to get out of the car. As soon as she is out I pull her close to me. I bend my head down to whisper in her ear breathe just a few more feet and then we will be inside. I am right here and Haymitch is right here nothing will happen to you. Then I kiss the top of her head earning the crowds to start screaming. We make our way to the door heading right for the elevator. Haymitch place a hand on her shoulder Sweetheart it will be ok, we will get through this. She looks at him and throws herself into him he wraps his arms around her rubbing her back telling her it will all be ok. Once we the doors open she can barely move Haymitch walks her out with her still clinging to him. I love it when she is in my arms but right now she is where she needs to be in his. We are all out of the elevator when we hear Effie Scream and almost runs to her joining them in there embrace. Haymitch doesn't say anything but looks up into her eyes passing a wordless message between the two of them. Then she backs up and goes back to becoming a typical Capitol citizen. I give Katniss a kiss on her head and tell her I will be right over there. I walk over to Cashmere and Finnick who are off in the corner of the room giving her space. Cashmere is the first one to speak how are you holding up? How is she? As well as can be expected for both of us. She went through a lot today. But she is still there. I can see it from time to time when she looks at me. _"Look at them this is the 1st time I have ever seen them look like..."_ Finnick starts but unable to finish his comment. _"How long have they been like this?"_ since the elevator, I think they are taking the moment that should have happened years ago. Those two need each other. Don't misunderstand me I would like nothing more than to hold her but I have already been able to they did not get their chance until now. You two should know Snow knows.

**Katniss POV**

We walk out of the hospital room Haymitch is standing there like he is on guard. We embrace with him whispering _"Good job sweetheart. We are here."_ Then he release me, I want more but know that this is not the place to do so. I walk out of the hospital in Gloss' arms, Haymitch right next to me and Cinna following. Once we all get in the car I climb up into Gloss' lap. I need to be close to him to know that this is all real. I have never felt this dependent of someone. Right now, when it is just us I don't want to be strong. I want to project what I feel and right now it is an emptiness feeling. Gloss just wraps his arms around me holding on tightly. I end up putting my head into the crook of his neck. None of us say anything we just sit and wait. It has been a horrible and long day. Who would have thought that just this morning I was with Rue then she died, then I killed Clove, then Marvel died, then I killed Thresh. Now here I am back in the capitol with all outside traces of the arena gone.

Once we arrive to the training center. Gloss gets out if the car and then he helps me out of the car. I am overwhelmed there are so many people her screaming and cheering. I try to be strong and walk towards the door without hiding in someone's arms but thankfully Gloss pulls me into his arms and Haymitch walks closely next to me. Gloss bends down and places a kiss on my head telling me just a little longer then we will be away from all of this. I just nod in understanding. We reach inside the elevator I am still in Gloss arms I feel Haymitch rubbing my shoulder telling me it will be ok. Without thinking I throw myself into him leaving Gloss's arms. Haymitch wraps his arms around me rubbing my back telling me it will all be ok. I don't know how it is going to be alright. I don't even think I have any grasp at what has happened. I just know right now I need Haymitch my dad to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. I don't even notice when the doors open and Haymitch is the one to walk me out since I refuse to let go right now. We are barley into the room when Effie screams and comes running to us. Next thing I know she has wrapped her arms around us then she is off going on and on about the honor and pride of winning I just zone her out. Gloss tells me he is going to go to Finnick and Cashmere. I know I should go and see them too but I don't want to leave Haymitch.

Haymitch tells me it will be ok and we will get through this. Just then I realize that I am in Haymitch's arms and we are not supposed to let anyone know, I start to panic that I need to move away. I look at Haymitch and ask if I this is ok and if I should let go. He pulls me in even closer and tells me that it is ok we do not need to pretend any longer when we are in here. He continues Snow already knows and he told us the other victors can know about are relation. I look at Effie and Cinna and ask what about them. He chuckles and says they have known the whole time and do not worry about them they will never tell anyone anything. Haymitch, who did he kill? I know he killed someone. Sweetheart I wish I knew I can go call the Mayor if you like? Yes, please I need to know. Haymitch then gives me a kiss on my forehead and tells me to go to them and I will call. Thank you.

I walk over to where Gloss, Finnick and Cashmere are standing. Cashmere is crying and pulls me into a hug. _"I am so glad you are here with us, I don't know how we would be able to live without you." _As soon as she releases me Finnick pulls be in _"I knew you could do it. I know it is hard now but it will ease with time. If you ever need to talk to someone I am always here and I know how it feels. But tonight don't think about it just know you are never alone."_ Gloss pulls me into him _"I told you we were not saying goodbye. I love you and I am so glad you are back in my arms."_ I reach up to Gloss and kiss him with everything I have right now. Looking at him I tell him I love you too. He then walks me over to the couch and sits down. I am tired it has been a long day. Sitting here on the couch wrapped in his arms cling to him like someone is going to tear us apart. I notice Finnick sits on the other end of the couch and Cashmere sits on the other couch. Finnick then goes and removes my shoes also knowing how much I hate wearing heels. Then Gloss helps me out of my jacket then going back to lying on Gloss chest. I start to feel my eyes closing with each passing second. Before I know it I am sound asleep.

**Gloss POV**

Katniss comes over to us after her moment with Haymitch. Cashmere does not even wait before she is hugging her. I never realized how much Cash needed Katniss. I am glad that they will have each other to go through this next stage. Finnick waits his turn and then embraces Katniss telling her that he is there for her and he understands how she feels. I know that he is right they share something in common that none of us could understand. I can't even imagine what it would be like if I killed twelve people I know it is hard enough with the six I killed. She then comes to me and kisses me with everything. Oh, have I missed those kisses. I know she must be tired so I take her to the couch. I sit on one side with my legs spread over the couch I place Katniss in-between my legs so she can lie down. Finnick then sits on the other end of the couch there is just enough room for him to sit since I am spread out. Finnick removes her shoes I am guessing he knows how much she hates those damn things. I take off her jacket. I notice the look Finnick gives her then looks at me. I can tell he noticed the "improvements", I am just glad he does not say anything. After I take her jacket off she sinks into my chest. I wrap my arms around her. I never knew I could want someone in my arms as much as I want her. Within a couple of minutes she is sound asleep.

Haymitch walks in and notices her sleeping and just nods and sits in the chair next to us. I have this feeling we will all be sleeping here for part of the night. We don't talk we all just watch her sleep. Once she has been asleep for a little bit I ask Haymitch where he went. _"Katniss asked me to make a call to the Mayor and check on her family."_ Finnick head came up "_Please tell me everything was fine at home."_ Haymitch looks at Katniss and me and says well she was right. Who is all I say knowing no more is needed. _"You all know her she did an interview for Katniss, the Mayors daughter fell ill a couple of days ago she did not make it. She will take it hard in more than one way."_ We all look at him not quite understanding Haymitch just shakes his head knowing we will not elaborate any more than that. Finnick then looks at us and asks did they do what I think they did to her. I just shake my head and said yes we fought the doctor about it but obviously we did not will the argument. Katniss is upset about it. I don't think everything has caught up with her yet. Finnick adds _"your right she hasn't but let me tell she will shortly. I think she is still trying to comprehend that she it out of the arena. Remember she was only in the arena for four days. Which as we all know is no time at all."_

I look over to Cashmere since she has been quite this whole time and I notice she is asleep. It has been a long few days none of us have really slept. I then notice Finnick is also asleep next to Katniss and I. Effie is the one that come in the room with a bunch of blankets. She places one on Katniss and I, then Finnick, Cashmere and then giving Haymitch one. Haymitch just looks at her and nods at Effie then she walks away. I must have fallen asleep not much after because the next thing I know I am awoken by Katniss screaming. I wake her up she looks frantic. I place my hand on her facing making her look at me. Katniss it is ok you are safe; you are not in the arena. Look at me and tell me who I am. She barley squeaks out _"Gloss"_. Good now look around and take in where you are. Katniss then looks and sees Finnick, then Cashmere and lastly Haymitch. "Gloss I killed them all, I don't deserve to be here. I didn't have to do it but I killed them all. That's all I see when I close my eyes I see each and every one of them." I know you do Kat I am sorry but you do deserve to be here you always have. Do you want me to take you to bed? _"Yes"_ I pick her up and carry Katniss to her room. I place Katniss in the bed and she pulls me down to her. She once again pulls me into a kiss. I will not take any lead tonight I don't want to push her. I will just follow her lead and see where it takes us. After we break from our kiss I look her in the eyes and tell her how much I love her.


	19. Meeting the Victors

**Katniss POV**

I wake up in bed still in Gloss arms. I am lost in my thoughts I am having a hard time stringing my thoughts together. All I know is that I cannot believe it was only a day ago I woke up in the arena and now here I am in my bed with Gloss next to me. I do not know what I would do without him and Haymitch they are keeping me together right now. I kiss the top of his head and then head to the shower. It only takes a minute before I hear a knock on the door. I tell him he can come in. I can tell he has not been sure what to do, I know he is trying not to push me. The truth is I don't want him away from me right now. I tell Gloss to join me. Once we are done I go to get dressed when I noticed that not only is there my clothes in the closet but there are clothes for Gloss as well. Gloss it looks like they are already expecting us to be together there is clothing in here for you. He walks over to where I am and laughs oh did I miss that sound. _"Well we did get the ok. _Let's get dressed I am sure there are visitors out there waiting to meet you." I put on a simple outfit as Gloss does the same. You can tell the changes to my chest in every shirt I put on. I go and sit on the bed with silent tears streaming down my face. Gloss comes over to me, places his hands framing my face, and kisses me_. "What is wrong Kat?"_ Almost everything but right now this pointing to my chest how could they do this to me. "I know it's hard to adjust to and I am very sorry we could not stop them. I wish I could have done more. _"Please forgive me."_ There is nothing to forgive you for you did nothing wrong. It is just an adjustment for me I am not use to it. I don't know if I can face them out there it's likely I killed at least one of their tributes. They all must hate me I would hate me. _"No one in that room hates you I promise you that."_ He kisses me then helps me up and starts walking to the door. I ask him please stay near me he responds with always.

Once we arrive into the common area of the floor, I notice almost all the victors are up here. I grab Gloss' hand tighter needing him to continue walking into this room. I know he said no one hated me but I don't believe him. As soon as Haymitch see us, he comes over to the two of us. _"How are you Sweetheart?" _I am scared right now they all must hate me. _"No quite the opposite in fact. They all want to meet you. Let me introduce you some of them." _Ok but please not two or eleven right now. _"Ok, we will start slow how about I introduce you to district three first" _That is a good start. Haymitch and Gloss walk me over to the mentors for district three Beetee and Wireless both of them are nice but defiantly quirky and smart. Then we run into Finnick and Amy from District four along with Cashmere. Finnick hugs me saying we will talk later Cashmere does the same. Amy just looks at me with tears in her eyes _"I wish I was as strong as you are. I would have never been able to do what you did_." Then she just walks to the elevators and leaves. Finnick has to inform me _"She is still mourning for our tributes not only that but having to see what Mason from two was capable was hard for her to watch it was just too close to home for her." _Haymitch informs me that the victors from districts five, six, and ten are not up here. _"It is not you they tend to stay to themselves they hold no grudge against you." _Then a women and an old man walk up to us. The women introduces herself to me _"I am Cecelia from District eight and this is Woof"_ pointing to the old man next to her. I am shaking I know I killed both of her tributes one just because and the other just so she did not have to suffer. I look at Gloss then Haymitch I can't do this I did this to them I killed them. I start to pull away from both of them when Cecelia grabs me

_"__No wait just listen to me first. I understand this is hard I remember when I had to face the victors of the tributes I killed but please let me talk. What you did for our Girl was appreciated there was no way she was going to leave the arena we already knew that. But you did not make her suffer a terrible death and put yourself if a bad position. Not only did you not make her suffer but you also made sure our Boy did not suffer as well. We both want to thank you for your strength in the arena. Thank You."_

Then they walk out as well I look around the room and notice the only victors that are remaining are One, Two, Finnick, Seven, and Eleven. I can't do any more I pull away from both Gloss and Haymitch wanting to get to the roof.

**Gloss POV**

I wake up in a panic Katniss is not here, did I imagine yesterday and last night. I get up looking around still trying to piece everything together. It's when I hear the shower going that I start to calm down. I knock on the door just to make sure that she is there when I hear her yell for me to come in. I am amazed at her we are almost right where we left off. I would have thought it would take her some time before we were intimate again but last night proved me wrong. I quickly join her in the shower. I love showers with Katniss. It's one of the few times we can just be who we are and not worry about the world outside of the door. Today we don't talk we enjoy being together in the same space. After our shower we go to get dressed figured I would just put on my clothes from yesterday when I hear Katniss chuckle since she is at the closet I am not sure what would cause that lovely sound out of her. I walk over to the closet and I laugh myself when I see not only her clothes but mine as well. It looks like I get to get dressed now. Once we are dressed I notice Katniss is on the bed with tears. I know there could be a million things wrong right now but I ask what is wrong anyways. When she looks down, I know what it is right away. I should have done more I should have fought harder but I was afraid to push. I go over to Katniss wrapping her in my arms and tell her that when we get outside these doors there will be other victors here. I can see it in her eyes just how terrified she is. I try to comfort her and let her know I am here as well as Haymitch, Cashmere, and Finnick. I tell her that I will not leave her side unless she wants me to also that there is no need to fear since no one hates her. I stand next her as she meets one victor after another. I don't say much just reassure her that I am here either with kiss, a squeezes or telling her.

Overall, she is doing good it is not until the remaining victors are Cashmere and I, Brutus and Enobaria, Finnick, Blight from seven and the victors from eleven Chaff and Seeder. That is when she really starts to panic and runs out of the floor. We all know she is going to the roof. Haymitch goes to follow but I tell him give her a minute. Haymitch is the first one to speck. _"How is she doing?"_ Ok, better than I thought she would but meeting everyone is hard for her. She is worried that everyone hates her since she killed so many tributes. I can tell you she still has not processed everything. Haymitch, you know who she is. Katniss is still holding everything in afraid to let go even for a minute. She is scared, worried, hurt, she feels betrayed. Haymitch can you give us a five minutes before the rest of you come up. Cashmere and Finnick can you come up with me. We head up to the roof and she is over in our spot. I go over to her and sit down next to her with Cash and Finnick following me. I know she needs someone else right now she needs someone who has been through this kind of guilt and Finnick is the only other one out there. They will share something that none of us can. I am happy when Finnick starts talking to her

**Katniss POV **

I am a little surprised when they let me go. I am only there a few minutes before Gloss, Cashmere and Finnick arrive. They all come over to me sitting next to me. Finnick looks at me and says I know you don't want to meet anyone else but you need to talk to the rest of them.

_"__Trust me I know how hard this is. Remember I have been where you are. I truly believe it is harder when you kill so many in the arena. Most of the victors only had to kill anywhere from three to six. However, you and I are in our own category we are the only ones to kill so many. I don't know if you remember how many I killed during my time in the arena. To remind you it was eleven kids and I did not do it for the same reasons you did. I know you and I know that this is hard for you. Katniss you can do this you are strong women and you can do all of this." _

I go to start to talk when I notice Haymitch coming up but behind him are the rest of the victors. I stand up and the rest follow me up. I whisper to Gloss I am scared what do I say to them. Gloss once again pulls me close to him and kisses me _"you will do fine just be yourself you will know what to say and what to do when the moment comes."_ Haymitch is just one step away from me _"I know you sweetheart you can do this. I know it's hard but you are strong and brave don't forget that." _Chaff doesn't say anything I already know who he is though Haymitch and him have been friends for years. I walk over to Chaff and he hugs me.

_"__I am so glad that you made it out of the arena Sweetheart. I don't know what they would have done without you. You are the glue that keeps all three of them together. I may be just meeting you today but I have known you a long time. Haymitch always talked about the girl back home. I still think there is more to this story here." _

But I killed Thresh and I let rue die. Seeder stops me

_"__No, stop that talk now. You did not let Rue die you were there for her when she needed someone the most. You gave her something no one else would have."_ What is that? _"You my dear gave her peace you held her and treated her as the little girl that she was. You could not have done more for her. Yes, you did kill Thresh but did you want to?" _No, I wish I never had to. _"That is my point you did what you had to do. Katniss you had no choice in that but you gave him the choice on how he wants to die. Once again, no one would have done that. Dear, what you did in that arena was powerful you defied all of them and played by your own rules. The victors admire you; you did something very few of us have done. Haymitch you need to start talking if you can, I know there is more to this story then meets the eye with the two of you."_

Seeder comes over and hugs me as well. Thank you I still feel horrible about both of their deaths but I guess that will come with time. Gloss is still holding my hand when Haymitch comes over to me and places a kiss on my forehead. Now there are only three more victors to talk to and I killed all three tributes. Blight introduces himself _"Katniss thank you for what you did for her. I know it will weigh on you but you saved her. You know you did just don't forget that."_ He then steps back, goes, and talks to Chaff and Seeder. Gloss leans down and tells me it is time. Gloss, I don't want to, I don't think I can. _"Kat you can and I promise I will be right here the whole time."_ For the first time Gloss, steps back to where Haymitch, Finnick and Cash are. I step forward and I notice that Brutus also steps forward. We are now with in arms reach of each other. I go to say something but instead I just hit him in the chest and I don't stop hitting him. You knew he was crazy, you knew what he was capable of. Look at what he did look at the madness he created. Mason was a monster and you mentored him. You were here and mentored that sadistic monster. Look at what he would have done what he tried to do. I do not regret killing him for one moment. Paname is better off without him in it. I hate him with everything I have. Clove was not any better; she was just as crazy as he was. Brutus does not react to my hitting him actually; he shocks me when he wraps his arms around me tightly.

_"__I know Sweetheart; if it was my choice I would have gotten rid of him a long time ago. I am so sorry he found you in there. I never wanted that. I wanted you to come home to your family and friends. I will tell you the same thing I told all of the victors. If he made it out of the arena, I would have killed him myself. I refused to send him a thing in the arena. The only time we watched him was to make sure he was nowhere near you. I am sorry you have to go through all of this, I really am. I hope you think both Enobaria and I are more than just careers. You all people should know there is more than meets the eye."_

I nod my head, deep down I know they are more than that I really do. It is just hard to get past the initial since they put on such a good show. This is not the first time I have meet Brutus so, I do know he is more than this. He is just like the rest of them he puts on a show and I know there is so much more to him. I realize he is still holding me. I look up to meet his eyes I am sorry Brutus. It's just too much right now; I know you are more than that. _"I know Sweetheart it's been hard on everyone the last few days especial you and these four."_ Haymitch stops us and I go back in between Gloss and Haymitch.

_"I know all of you think there is more to my relationship with Katniss. I might as well tell since the one person I tried to hide it from found out. None of you can say anything this cannot get out. You are the only ones allowed to know." _Haymitch stops talking to let everyone know what he is going to say is very important and not to be repeated.

_"About sixteen years ago I went to one of my best friends Tom Everdeen and told him about a problem I had. I told him that I had just had a daughter and I could not let "him" know about her for her safety. It was then that he told me that his little baby girl died at only a day old. He was the one to offer to raise my little girl as his own in order to protect her. Katniss is that little girl. Katniss Everdeen is my daughter. Do not even bother asking about her mother I am the only one that knows and it is going to stay that way."_

We can hear a couple of gasp as everyone takes in the meaning of this. I look around, some have smiles, and some are shaking their heads. Seeder asks why Prim was reaped and if Snow knows. Brutus is the one to ask about Snows visit. _"I am guessing he knows about your relationship. What are you going to do about this? Wait has he seen you already Katniss?" _Brutus actually sounds angry at this point. I look up to him yes, he has. We were given the ok to tell the victors about Haymitch being my Father. He also gave Gloss and I the ok to continue dating even though we are both still obligated to our "appointments" which I have agreed to. Brutus tells us _"I know this is a horrible situation but at least you two get to stay together." _As for my actions in the arena I was to rebellious I am sure he killed someone for home. Which reminds me Haymitch did you call or not. Haymitch's face drops and I know that he has and I am right. Haymitch, who is it? Tell me now. Gloss keeps his arm around me tightly and Haymitch looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. Katniss I called the Mayor and found out that your family is fine, the Hawthorns are ok, but Madge fell ill and as soon as you won she died. I take a deep breath and sigh trying to hold myself together. Haymitch how is Gale? Did he say how Gale was? _"Sweetheart, Gale is safe they didn't touch him." _That's what does it for me. Are you that blind they did hurt him? They were dating he was in love with her and she was in love with him. Haymitch please make sure the mayor does not let him do anything out of line. You know how he is; I know it's been years since you have been around him. Haymitch think about who his father was and then remember the boy you help trained. He is ten times worse now than he was then plus he is in those god damn mines. _"Kat he will be ok if he is anything like you he will be ok."_ Gloss that's the thing we are very much alike hard not to be when you're raised around the same three men. Think about it, what would I do if someone took you from me. Gloss and Haymitch both look up at me like a light bulb went off. He is smart enough to know what I did and know what really happened to Madge. I feel like I am falling and everything starts going dark

**Gloss POV**

I know Katniss is scared when everyone joins us up on the roof. I can feel her body tense beneath me. I let her know she is ok and she will know what to say and do when the time comes. I watch her interact with Chaff and Seeder. I know these must be the hardest for her since she feels responsible for Rue and Thresh. I keep a strong hold on her hand to let her know I am still here Haymitch also stays near as well. Katniss listens to Seeder and you can see she is trying to believe her. Blight keeps it short, which is all that is needed at the moment. You can see this is taking a toll on her. I let her know it is now time to talk to Brutus and Enobaria. I know that Katniss has meet Brutus before. I think that will help for her since she actually knows him. I take a step away from her she needs to do this on her own. I watch her and I am stunned when she starts hitting him in the chest yelling at him about Mason and then Clove. Eventually he just wraps her up and holds her. I am surprised by their interaction; I didn't think she was this comfortable with him. Then again, he was there for me when I needed someone the most. I know there is a lot more to Brutus then what appears with first look. Katniss moves back in between Haymitch, I. Haymitch starts to talk, and everyone comes over to us. Haymitch starts to explain that Katniss is his daughter. There are a couple of gasps and I hear a couple of I knew it. Seeder asked is that why her sister was reaped. _"No,_ _Prim being reaped was because Snow wanted to know who my daughter was and her mother and I told him no. Since he knew Tom Everdeen was one of my best friends he chose to reap Prim."_ Seeder asks"_Has Snow found out that you are her father?" "Yes, he found out when we got here. Katniss herself has only known since she was on the train coming here. " _

Brutus looks at us and asks has Snow already visited her? I can tell he is angry about this. Brutus reached backwards grabs Enobaria hand bringing her closer to him. Katniss answers him. You can see the shock on his face when Katniss tells him that we are allowed to continue dating. I know that must be hard for him to her since he is not allowed to be with Enobaria. However, you can see he is also deep in thought. Katniss then tells him that both of us will still have "appointments". I hold Katniss tighter and everyone tenses up. When Katniss starts telling them about Snows reaction to her actions in the arena I hear Blight ask _"what did he do this time?"_

Katniss then asks Haymitch if he called home. I am not sure how she is going to react to this information. Haymitch tells her _"I called the Mayor and found out that your family is fine, the Hawthorns are ok, but Madge fell ill and as soon as you won she died."_ I am surprised when her first reaction is to ask about Gale it not that I am jealous of Gale I know they are friends and nothing more. Katniss keeps pushing Haymitch on how Gale is though I know there is more to this. When Haymitch tells her _"Sweetheart, Gale is safe they didn't touch him." _She starts yelling at him _"Are you that blind they did hurt him? They were dating he was in love with her and she was in love with him."_ Katniss is trying to make Haymitch see that Gale will not just sit there and do nothing. I tell her Kat he will be ok if he is anything like you he will be ok. She looks at me and tells me how much they are alike. Then she says, _"Gloss think about it, what I would do if someone took you from me."_ I know right there that she is right she would do anything for me even if she had to defy Snow in order to do it. Nothing would stop her she would not thing about logic.

Then everything happens so fast her knees give out and she starts falling. Lucky she is still in my arms so she does not fall to the ground. I look at her and she is passed out in my arms. I adjust her so I am carrying her holding her close to my chest. Everyone around us is in shock she is passed out. Everything was too much for her right now. None of us panic though it's not the first time someone has passed out. Seeder, Chaff and Blight tell us they all hope she will be ok and then they all leave. Brutus looks at us _"I don't understand one thing why is Snow allowing the two of you to stay together?" _Haymitch is the one to answer, _"I know I am still not sure either. I think there is more coming I just don't know what. I don't think we should tell Katniss though she is going through too much right now."_ I tell them all I am still worried about Katniss and her "appointments" I don't know if she will be able to handle them for very long. I think something will happen and she will snap. Everyone nods there head in agreement. I am going to take her back down to the room and let her get some rest before her prep team comes.

Paste your document here...


	20. Interview Prep

**I have made some changes to this chapter I did not like parts of it I was off when writing it. I am finially happy with this chapter. If you ever want another POV please let me know. I hope you are still enjoying this story. There is much more to come. Thank you to everyone reading this story. **

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

I wake up in bed with Gloss watching me. I don't remember what happen. I don't even know how I got here. What happened? _"You got upset about Gale and Madge and then you passed out. I brought you here to sleep it off."_ I am sorry I am not sure why I passed out. _"You have a lot of things going on right now a lot of emotions." _ The next thing I know my prep team is barging into my room. Gloss stands up and gives me a kiss and whispers _"Good luck". _ I am not looking forward to the prep for this. After hours or endless chatter, pulling, ripping and scrubbing. Cinna walks in the room he comes over to me. _"Katniss you may not like me very much after this."_ Let me guess you will be going all out tonight. _"Yes, I will be. Sorry. How are you holding up? "_ He has already started working on my makeup. I am surviving as I always do. Madge died. Cinna stopped what he was doing and looked straight at me. _"Katniss I know she was your friend I am sorry to hear about your loss."_ It was my fault I did it to her. He will hate me. _"Katniss it was not your fault."_ I do not say anymore. I just close my eyes and let Cinna do his thing. I know he will do something amazing. I cannot see what he has put together yet. I am nervous about the dress and shoes though. _"Katniss it is time let's get you into this dress._ C_lose your eyes I don't want you to see until the end."_ I trust Cinna so I close my eye and follow his directions. _"Katniss stand-up"_ I stand up and I can feel him slip the dress on me the front is short and the back is long. Then I feel the dress pulling and getting tighter until he ties it off. _"Lift your foot up"_ I lift my foot and he puts on a shoe and without a doubt they are tall heels. _"Lift your other foot."_ Cinna puts on the second shoe and I can feel he has stepped away from me. _"Katniss go ahead and open your eyes."_

I open my eyes looking at my feet first. I notice he has put me in heels the sole and heel are red and the rest of the shoe is orange they are at least six inches high. I then notice the dress is gathered around my feet like a train. I continue looking up and notice the front of the dress is bare until mid-thigh where it is slightly puffy with ruffles. The bodice of the dress is a sweetheart neckline corset, which accents my chest. There is a beaded belt on the bodice in beautiful gold beads with a mocking jay pattern. I then look at the back of the dress and notice the bodice laces up and then the flows all the way to the floor creating a train the whole back is puffy with ruffles just like the front. The dress is red except the bottom of the train where it is red and orange. Cinna do I have my flames tonight? _"Of course you do but it will be toned down you will see the full effect when we get there." _I then pull my head up he has put my hair half up and half down. There are two intricate braids along the sides of my head then meeting in the back creating a crown. The rest of my hair in curls resting on my shoulders. When I finish looking in the mirror, my eyes are huge with huge fake eyelashes that are some kind of pattern. Cinna has out done himself he has managed to give me a Capitol look with still feeling like myself. _"I know it is over the top. However, I needed to make sure you stuck out. Here one last finishing touch."_ Cinna then adds my mockingjay pin to my neckline. I pull Cinna into a hug then whisper thank you I love it. _"Let's yet you going"_

**Gloss POV**

I leave Katniss in the hands of here prep team I know Cinna will be there later. I still have a couple of hours before I need to get dressed. I go to find Cashmere it has been too long for me not to have a real conversation with her. I knock on her door and walk in but of course, I was not thinking she is also getting ready. _"Katniss getting ready"_ Yes, I came to see you and see how you were doing. As you can tell, I did not think it through since you are also getting ready. Her prep team is staring at me and I cannot stand there endless chatter. Cash I will see you later ok? _"Not a problem"_.

I go to the gym since there is not much I can do for the next hour. Once I get there, I notice Finnick there. _"Is Katniss doing better?"_ I could say yes, but I think we both know that would be a lie. Its Katniss after all you know how she is. _"Yes, I do she is strong but that girl can only handle so much. I am worried for her."_ I am too. We both go back to working out. After a while Finnick starts talking again _"I have to say I was a little shocked to see Katniss pounding on Brutus' chest. There are not very many people who would have the courage to do that."_ If Katniss had not been so upset, I would have laughed. She is about half his size but she had no fear in her only determination. _"You should know that I have my first "appointment" tonight after the crowning I have heard the gossip that Katniss will have them really soon and her list is almost as long as mine."_ Why am I not surprised about this. _"The same reason I am not, there is more than meets the eye."_ We better out of here and go get ready. _"Ha, I could go looking like this and they would still love me." _You could and you would most likely be wearing more clothes then what your stylist will put you in. As we head to the elevator, I realize I am not sure which floor I should go to, I decided I would just go to my floor since it's I know Katniss will still be getting ready. Once the door opens, I tell Finnick Good luck you will need it more than me.

I was right Kern and the prep team was in my room waiting for me. He looks over my appearance and looks appalled _"go get in that shower"_. I take a nice long shower I don't care if they have to wait. Once I get out the shower, they feel the need to remove all my hair except for a shadow of a beard. My prep team is going on about Katniss in the arena. I block everything they say since I do not want to hear it. Once they are done Kern comes in. _"I am sorry about Marvel I know he was a good friend."_ Your right he was we will miss him greatly but he did keep his word to me. Kern continued getting me ready doing my hair and then dressing me. He puts me in fitted black leather pants, a red fitted button up shirt, and a black leather vest. To top the outfit he finished with a pair of black boots, which are covered in red, orange, black jewels. I guess it could be worse at least it is only the boots that our over the top. Truthfully, out of all the different kinds of outfits Kern has put me in I would say I like the leather the best. I do wonder what Cinna is going to put Katniss in. I hope it is not something too provocative. I know it's going to have to be flash of some sort since she is now officially up for sale. The thought of her up for sale rubs me the wrong way. Part of the problem is I do not know how long she can do this for. Katniss is not willing to let go of control and she is going to have to in order to succeed. Kern finally lets me leave and I go to check on Cashmere before I leave.

I knock but I walk right in. I notice that something is wrong. Cash what is wrong? She looks up and shows me the envelope. When? "Tonight after the crowning. Starting at the party." It's not just you Finnick too. I have not received anything yet. "I don't think you have to worry about tonight. Go to her she should be just about ready." I will see you in a little bit. I head straight up to the 12th floor. Haymitch is already ready waiting for Katniss. How are you doing? _"Good I am glad to be able to bring her home, even though it won't be for a couple of weeks."_ What do you mean a couple of weeks? _"There is a change this year Katniss will be starting her "duties" immediately."_ Haymitch grabs my shoulder tightly reminding me not to say anything. I ball both of the hands into fist. Tonight? _"I have not heard anything"_ At that very moment an Avox walks in with one of the white envelopes. It's labeled Abernathy's & Mr. Luxes we decided to open it without Katniss.

_Mr. Abernathy, Ms. Abernathy & Mr. Luxes_

_Tonight you will all be relived of your Victor duties. Mr. Abernathy this will be for tonight only since you have mentoring duties tonight. Ms. Abernathy and Mr. Luxes for the time being the two of you will present yourselves together at any public function. Both of you will be required to your victor duties starting tomorrow._

_Snow_

_"Gloss stays here and don't say a word." _He walks out of the room I am not sure where he goes but he is only gone for a moment. _"Here you have thirty minutes."_ Haymitch hands me a note telling me to go to the roof. I don't say a word I just head up to the roof, I know why he sent be away. I can't say anything and right now I cannot say anything. When I get to the roof I start pacing back and forth. He did not give her any time I had six months to process this. She has been out of the arena for one full day. He has pushed everything up she did not even get time to recover. I hear someone come out and turn to find Brutus there. Now I really understand why Haymitch sent me up here. He knew I needed someone to talk to and he cannot give me the advice. He knew Brutus can for several reasons one being he understands what is like to have a girlfriend with the "duties" then the second is we are both from Career districts. I don't even know where to start I am so pissed right now. _"Let it out. Tell me."_ We get tonight off and any public function we are to be together. Starting tomorrow, we will be screwing other people. He sold her already. I don't know how to do this I thought watching Cashmere do this was hard enough but knowing someone is going to be touching and having sex will my girlfriend makes me want to kill someone. I don't even know if I can handle it now. To have another person touch me makes me sick right now. He didn't even give her time to adjust. She just got out to the arena to go straight back in another one. It like he wants her to screw up.

_"__I think your right he does want her to screw up I have a feeling he has some other plan that involves both of you. He is not a nice man so there is more to letting you two stay together."_ How do you stand it? _"I don't. I have to suppress everything in me each time she gets the damn note. I burry it but I do not forget what he is doing to us not just Enobaria and I but all of us. One day this will end I will but my life on it."_

Brutus I love Katniss and I trust and have faith in her but I know she will not be able to do this for long. Her long is not the same as ours. She will not break she is too strong for that she will snap. _"I know you are right from everything I have heard and have seen her do she will not go with this for long. How's Haymitch?"_ I don't know, as soon as we read the letter he walked away and then came back and sent me away. _"He is a smart man he knew you cannot keep calm."_ I am not stupid though I know what I can and can't say.

_"__Your right you do but your young and in love which in this case is dangerous. Haymitch has learned over the years to control his emotions and burry things deep. I mean look he was able to keep it a secret that he had a daughter for eleven years and for sixteen years he was able to hide the identity of his daughter from him. Enobaria and I have dealt with this for almost fifteen years and we have very little family left. The first few years were hard on us we learned the hard way. I am not saying that you and Katniss are not going to have problems. The difference is Katniss was not raised that this is ok that she should be honored to sell herself. That's not all Katniss is not going to go without a fight. You are not much different you are also willing to fight for those you love. Just think about why you volunteered. You and Katniss are more alike than even you know it."_

Brutus, thank you. It seems that you tend to know what to say to me. I needed that I needed to calm down. I still don't know how Haymitch does it since "He" was obviously taunting him "He" called her Ms. Abernathy. _"Where do you think Katniss gets some of her personality from? She is without a doubt his daughter most of us knew there was something more between those two. He will survive as will you and Katniss."_ Once again thank you but I need to go now I can't have Katniss waiting on me. 

Katniss walks out into the living room where we are all waiting for her. I am speechless she looks amazing. The dress suits her perfectly Cinna was able to keep Katniss true to herself while still making the Capitol happy. Katniss walks right up to us _"What do you think?"_ Haymitch chuckles _"Is that even a question. Sweetheart, you look beautiful."_ I would have to say I fully agree with Haymitch here. She goes up to Haymitch and takes a moment with him. I know they have not been alone long enough yet they both have too much they need to say to each other. Effie walks in the room going on about how it is time to go. _"If we do not leave right now we will be late." _Haymitch tells her it is not as they can start without Katniss. It is then they break apart. Effie lets out a high pitch screech once she sees Katniss. "_Oh my Katniss you look absolutely stunning. Everyone will adore you."_ Effie is in full Capitol mode; I like the women so much more during her moments, you forget she is a Capitol citizen. I hold out my hand for Katniss since I know she needs all the extra support she can. She take my hand and slides right into place right next to me I then wrap my arm around her waist and whisper in her ear that she looks divine. She looks at me and tells me that is part of the problem. I know what she is thinking about and I worry about that as well. If we think this then what will every other rich Capitol man think. Katniss do not worry about that right now. For right now let's get past tonight remember "he" is still watching you. She just nods and Effie, Cinna, Haymitch, Katniss and I get in the elevator to make our way backstage.

Once we get backstage, I know I need to say my goodbye since I need to go out to the crowd. I look at pull Katniss to me and wrap her up in my arms I want everyone to know that she is mine even though there is not many around. I kiss her head and just hold her for a minute. Kat you will be ok. You can do this I have faith in you. I will be right there the whole time if you need me just let me know. I love you and good luck. I walk away without giving her the chance to respond. She is in safe hands right now Haymitch is with her. I go and find my seat next to Cashmere and Finnick. Neither of them looks very good. How are you two doing? _"I have been better but how are you? Brutus talked to us." _Cashmere tells me. So you heard I snapped just a tad. We get tonight off but not tomorrow. Finnick asks, _"Does she know?"_ No she doesn't we did not want her to worry during the recaps and interview.

**Katniss POV**

I come out into the living room and Gloss and Haymitch are waiting for me. From the moment, I laid eyes on both of them I knew something happened. I am not going to ask I am going to trust them. I need to focus on what's in front of me. Gloss leads me out of the room with Haymitch nearby. We make our way backstage I wish I could say it was quite but it was nowhere near quite. With the prep team and Effie is was no stop talking about how I was wonderful in there, who would have thought you were so talented, how horrible it was when Mason attract you, I cried when rue died then again when Marvel Died. I want to scream I want to tell them to shut up that I was there I lived it. I squeeze Gloss' hand tighter and move in closer to him. Even though right now I want to run to Haymitch I want to hide behind him like a little girl that I never was. Gloss whispers you can do this it will be ok. When it is too much, take a deep breath. Once we he backstage Gloss kisses the top of my head and holds me for a moment. _"Kat you can do this I know it will be hard to relive it but you are strong. I will be in that crowd watching you and you only I will be here if you need me."_ I nod my head and he gives me one more kiss and tells me he loves me and walks away. I walk over to Haymitch, Effie and Cinna. Haymitch looks at me with a worried look. Haymitch, I know something is going on and if either of you wanted to tell me you would have already this time I am going to trust you both and won't ask. He pulls me into him and whispers _"Sweetheart you need to put on you Capitol mask we all have one and you need to relay on yours now. Be careful of what you say."_ Dad, I am scared. I don't know if I can watch this. _"You can do it Sweetheart."_ Cinna tells us it is time to go. I look around and I know no one heard our conversation. They will introduce my prep team, then Cinna, Effie, Haymitch and lastly me.


	21. Interview and Crowning

**I have made some changes to this chapter I did not like parts of it I was off when writing it. I am finially happy with this chapter. If you ever want another POV please let me know. I hope you are still enjoying this story. There is much more to come. Thank you to everyone reading this story. **

**If you ever want to know what the dresses look like or outfits I have pictures for most of them I have described I would be willing to post.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I hear them introduce my prep team, and then I hear the screams for Cinna the man who made "the Girl on fire". Effie is called up, then Haymitch I smile when I see him since all of a sudden he is now looks like he is drunk. As he said, we all have our Capitol masks that we need to present. Next thing I know I hear Katniss Everdeen "The Girl on Fire". I walk out to the stage I am overwhelmed with the crowd screaming. I see myself on the large screen and it's the first time I noticed that the train on my dress is looks like it is on fire.

**Caesar:** Are we glad to see you again. "The Girl on Fire"

He directs me to my chair I go over and sit down. I go back to the day Effie was prepping me for my first interview showing me how to sit properly, how to cross my legs and where I should but my dress. I instantly follow everything she said. _"Hold your dress, lower slowly, does not step on your dress, cross your ankles; adjust your dress so it is flowing down on display"_

**Caesar:** Are you ready to watch the recaps of the 70th Hunger Games with this year's Victor Katniss Everdeen.

The screams are so loud I can barely think. I look up at the screen as they are showing the tributes rising to the surface they keep the camera on me. The canon goes off and I am running to Marvel, then with Marvel's help, I am on top of the Cornucopia. I watch both Mason and Clove kill their first victims both were bloody and gruesome. I watch myself take aim and kill six kids all in the matter of minutes at least all of them were instant. I zone out until we are at the point where Mason is teasing the girl from seven. There are a couple of kills that I do not regret and this is one of them. For the first time I see the lust and desire in Mason's eyes. He would have tortured her. He would have made her wish she was dead but the girl had strength and refused to make a sound. I admire her for that I know how hard it was for her to stay quiet. By the time I realized I zoned out again we are watching the where I am up in the tree receiving the parachute from Gloss. They then show me talking in my sleep talking about Prim and Gloss.

I look out to the crowd until I find both Gloss and Haymitch. They are next to each other in the front row. I am glad I found them before they show the next scene. Before I know it on screen, I am up against the tree. I briefly look at Gloss and Haymitch I can tell they are both holding their breath. I wonder how hard it was for them to watch this. I watch the screen and think that you can't even tell that when he is kissing me he is stabbing me. I want to run away right now I want to curl up and hide. Even though that's what I want I know I need to keep this mask on right now so I try not express anything I watch the scene play out in front of me. I don't need to watch it to relive this moment. Every time I go to sleep this plays out in my mind. What surprise me is that you can barely tell what he really did to me. It looks so far from what really happened. It's not until I kill him that you can see the extent of my injuries. I watch as Rue finds me and treats my injuries. I notice that they sent Rue food for her help. She should not have died in that arena. I hate watching these people watch and cheer. I took twelve lives they will never become an adult, they will never get married, they will never have children, nor will they grow old. I never wanted to fall in love, or get married or have children. The reason is due to the world we live in. This world that makes parents sends their children to their deaths. I already broke one of my rules I fell in love and I do not regret that for one moment. The other two I don't want to break until this world is a different place. I don't know how it's going to work long term for us but I know I would do everything for him. I snap back to the present, the recap is showing me singing to Rue, and then they skip to one of the wolves chasing Thresh into the cornucopia where Marvel was ready to fight and then I am entering from the other side. They completely took out the part of the flowers.

I watch the rest of the recap and notice that Marvel saved me the wolf that attacked him was after me. If he would not have moved me I would be the one that was dead and he would be here alive. I know it was his choice, he chose to save me but right now, I feel an overwhelming guilt. I look for Gloss and meet his eyes. I reuse to look away this time this time I need his strength. I was too wrapped up in the situation to release in the end he really did give his life for me. The guilt at the moment is eating me. I want this to be over. I don't want to do this interview that is coming up. I am starring at the screen but I am not watching I keep my face blank.

**Gloss POV**

The three of us sit there watching them introduce everyone. I am impressed with Haymitch how he plays his role perfectly. When Katniss comes out on stage, she is gorgeous. Cinna arranged for the train of her dress to be on fire. It looks like there is fire trailing her. I can hear a couple of men behind me making comments on what they will do to her. Cashmere takes my hand comforting me I just focus on Katniss. I know that this is one of the hardest parts of winning is watching the recaps. Sometimes I forget that I was in her same position a year ago. I did not know I would be so affected by sitting here. I start to stiffen when I notice Cashmere grabs on to my hands and rubs the back of my hands. The recaps are starting I watch Katniss' reactions to the recaps. I am sure there will be a couple of scenes that play out differently than what is in her head. I can tell Katniss is zoning out after she watches the bloodbath. I can feel Cashmere squeeze my hands tighter watching Marvel on the screen is hard. We are glad Katniss is here with us but we have not had the chance to grieve for Marvel. I watch Katniss when they are showing the scene with the Girl from District Seven. Katniss does better than I thought she would with this scene but she does zones out right afterward.

I look at Haymitch and I can tell it notices her as well. Luckily, the Capitol citizens are not paying much attention the Victor at this point in the interview since Katniss is still off in her head. She needs to snap out of it soon otherwise they will notice. We can hear the audience scream when she is hit by a fireball, cry when she is in pain, yell when they see Glimmer, and laugh when she talks in her sleep. Katniss finally snapped out of it when she receives the parachute I sent her when she was up in the tree. I still watch Katniss and I see that she looks for us in the crowd and smiles when she finds us. I don't think she will be able to watch what happens next it's still fresh in her mind. I know I don't want to watch it either. I know they may put a camera on me so I have to stay emotionless. After watching Mason attacking Katniss I was able to keep myself together since what they aired is nothing in comparison to what we the mentors saw. Watching Katniss kill Mason was harder to watch harder than any of her other kills this one was violent there was no remorse she was not herself. But then again I still think he got off too easy I know if I was able to get a hold of him he would be begging for death. He deserved a death much worse than what he got.

They did not show Katniss' mock funeral for Rue they showed her singing and then right to Thresh being chased by the wolves. I am not surprised they cut that out considering it was one of the most rebellious things she did in the arena. I try not to smirk even though they cut this it's already been shown they were not fast enough during the games to switch it. Everyone has already seen what she did it not likely they will forget her actions. I notice Katniss face go pale and she starts fumbling her hands. Oh my, she didn't know Marvel moved her to protect her. I can tell she did not know that he took attack that was meant for her. This is going to eat her apart I can read every emotion going through her right now. I want to go to her and tell her it was not her fault. I want to hold her and remind her that Marvel knew what he was doing. He would never have let her take that attack he wanted to protect her with his life. I understand the guilt she feels though I feel it to. I let my best friend someone who was like a brother to me give his life for my girlfriend. There are times when I think I should have told him to fight for his life but then I look at Katniss and I cannot regret it. I know he would have never listened to me anyway. I look at Cashmere and her eyes are glassed over she is trying to keep it together. I grab her hand and place it in both of mine trying to reassure her. I know she is still going through the motions it's been a hard few years for her. First she goes into the Games, then I go, then Marvel and Katniss.

**Katniss POV- **

**Caesar:** Wow what a show that was. You must be glad to be back

_Of course. How could I not be happy to be back here in the Capitol! _

**Caesar**: We are all waiting to hear how you came up with the ideal of standing on top of the Cornucopia.

_Well Caesar I saw an advantage point that I could use. _

**Caesar:** Out of the thirteen that died during the bloodbath, you personally killed six of them. Then we watched you then take kills from you other alliance members. Why?

_That is easy I was not in the mood to play with the tributes I wanted to finish the games as soon as I could. I knew the sooner the games were over the sooner I could go home. _

**Caesar:** And that you did. You are the Victor of the shortest Hunger Games in history. It looked like you were going to be unstoppable with your bow. Where you scared when your bow burned?

_No, I was not I knew I had more weapons on me and I was confident that I could stop the remaining tributes with my other weapons. I knew they would underestimate me without the bow. _

**Caesar:** We were all scared for you when Mason found you. What were you thinking?

_You know I am not sure what my exact thoughts were. I knew I was scared myself. The only thing that was driving me was my determination to kill him. I knew I needed to reach my weapon and the rest would be history. _

**Caesar:** It looked like some of your parachutes were special to you even when they were just food.

_Your right they were because they reminded me who was waiting for me to return to them. To someone else they would be nothing not me though it was a reminder to fight harder and come back home. There they are people waiting for me and love me._

**Caesar:** There was so many emotional moments I cried with you when Rue dies and then again when Marvel died. I am dying to know. What was Marvel's promise?

I look at Gloss and Cashmere and they both nod to me.

_Marvel had made a promise to keep me safe in the arena._

**Caesar: **And that he did. Who would have thought that you a small girl would have defeated someone big and strong?

_I just knew when to use my advantage, which is why I prefer a long distance weapon._

**Caesar:** Now it is time for the official crowning of this year's victor.

I stand up as President Snow walks up to me. This is the first time I notice that it has him that smelt of blood and roses. The first time I met him I was not sure if it was him or just the hospital. Snow places the crown on my head and whispers that was workable and Ms. Abernathy good luck tomorrow night I would hate for something to happen to Prim or Gale. I will send word on who you will be meeting with in the morning. I try to keep myself together and not say anything, do anything or even change my facial features.

**Caesar:** Ladies and Gentleman the Victor of the 70th Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen "The Girl on Fire"


	22. Katniss' First Capitol Party

**Gloss POV- **

Her interview went well I could tell she slipped by some on Caesars comments. This was probably a good thing. She kept up with her angle before the games. She was fierce, she was short but when asked about someone she cared about her face softened and she was loving, kind and hurt. I don't think "He" can be angry with her interview. We watch as President Snow crowns her. I can see her stiffen and her face pales it is only for a moment but long enough that we all catch it. What the hell did that man say to her? I know it cannot be anything good. Nothing out of that man's mouth is good. We all go straight back to her. She is walking towards us but she is the worst I have seen her. I ask her if she is o and she doesn't even register who is talking to her. I let Finnick try to calm her down.

**Katniss POV-**

I make my way to the back stage no one is here yet. I am trying to keep myself together but I feel like I am failing. Just when I am about to break down I see them coming right to me. I walk over to them as they are walking to me. I need to get all of them Gloss, Haymitch, Cashmere, and Finnick. _"Katniss are you ok?"_ I don't even know who is asking me I am still in a haze. I just shake my head I know I cannot fall apart now but at the same time I am not sure when I will be able to. Next thing I know Finnick has his hands on my face making me look at him _"Katniss can you hold you're self together until we get to the car?"_ I nod my head. _"Ok, you are going to go to the car and on your way to the party you can let go for a couple of minutes. I cannot go with you. I have to go meet my "date" But Haymitch, Gloss, and Cinna will all be there. I will talk to you tomorrow."_ Finnick gives me a kiss on my forehead then goes off to find his "date". I notice Finnick did not say Cashmere would be with me I look at her and can see the pain in her eyes. You have to go too don't you? _"Yes, Katniss but I will see you. I am able to been seen around you a little more than Finnick can. Don't worry about me or Finnick."_ I take a deep breath and start walking to the exit with Gloss right there by my side.

Once we get inside the car _"Katniss if you let out can you pull it back in soon?"_ Cinna asks I think about it and I know if I let it go I won't be able to put myself back together. No, I can't. However, I do have one question did Snow send either of you something? Haymitch takes a deep breath and I can see him being deflated right there. I take that as a yes. I look at both of them and notice that neither one of them will look at me. I look at both of them and tell them both of you look at me now. I know that both of you want to protect me but in order for you to protect me, I need to know these things. I can handle it and if I can't then I have both of you to lean on. Please do not keep things from me. Now, tell me what the note said. _"Kat, how do you know about the note"? _President Snow told me my interview was workable. He also wished me good luck for tomorrow night and he would send word on who I will be meeting in the morning. Now what did the note say. Haymitch took another deep breath _"Sweetheart it said that tonight only we would all be relived of any victor duties." _Hetook another breath I can tell this is hard for him to say aloud Gloss tells me the next part _"During any public function we will be expected to be together."_ This time Gloss sighs; they really don't want to say it aloud as if they don't say it won't be real. I know what the next part is. I am going to guess it stated that I would be starting tomorrow both of them nod their heads. I look at both Effie and Cinna and they have the same look in their face.

**Gloss POV**

He just had to tell her right then; I swear that he is trying to provoke her. She is upset that we did not tell her right away. I just couldn't I knew tonight would be hard enough without the extra pressure of knowing she would be sold tomorrow. I am so glad that I at least get to be near her and comfort her when needed. The car is coming to a stop. Kat do not leave my side stay close to me if I have to leave you for any reason Haymitch or Cinna (I look at Cinna and see him nod at me) will be right there next to you. She nods at me I can see the tears in her eyes. Haymitch, can you give us a minute? _"You have one minute." _Then Haymitch, Effie and Cinna exit the car. Katniss, I know you don't want to be here but I need you to be strong. Can you do that for me? _"Yes"_ I kiss her softly then in grows with each passing second. Someone knocks on the window letting us know our time is up. I lean in to her and whispers just remember tonight it will be me taking that dress off of you. She comes back with _"Who says I am going to let you"_ she cannot wipe the smile off of her face though. You will and you know you will. I then exit the car holding my hand out for her.

**Katniss POV**

We exit the car when I step out I notice the biggest house I have ever seen. It is as big as a quarter of the Seam. I am thankful I am allowed Gloss and Haymitch with me. I am not sure if I would have been able to do this without Gloss next to me. Once we get inside I notice it is more extravagant then the outside. There are crystal chandlers hanging from the ceiling. There is gold and jewels everywhere. Gloss and I are escorted to the upstairs were they will be announcing our arrival. Haymitch, Effie and Cinna were directed to go straight to the ballroom. Once we are upstairs they take us to the top of a huge staircase that spirals. I look at Gloss and squeeze his hand a little tighter. He looks at me, adjusts the crown on my head and gives me a quick kiss. "It's time" he then hooks my arm into the crook of his arm. We wait until we hear

_The Victor of the 70__Th__ Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen escorted by the 69__th__ Victor Gloss Luxes_

Everyone stops what they are doing when someone introduces us as we walk down the staircase. I notice the Haymitch, Effie and Cinna are all at the bottom of the staircase. I look out into the ballroom and there are so many people in absurd outfits. On our way down the staircase I find Finnick in the crowd with his arms around a woman with orange hair. She is all over him and Finnick is playing the game perfectly he is whispering in her ear, moving his hands and over her. I then look for Cashmere and find her with a tall man. This is my first look at what it will be like when I am required to do the same. I look at her and she has her hands on the man's chest the way she looks at him as if he is the only one that matters. Gloss finds were I am looking and put his other hand on top of my hand. Once we get to the bottom of the stairs we go straight to Haymitch. I notice that Haymitch is drinking I know part of it is he has to keep up with his act of being the drunk and I think he normally is drunk at these events.

**Gloss POV **

I notice Katniss looking at Cashmere and the man who bought her for the night. Thankfully she has not had enough time to think about what they are doing and that she will be next. Just watching Cash having to do this breaks me. I wish I could protect her. This is the last thing she needs right now. I know she is still hurting from losing Marvel. I hope one day she falls in love and be allowed to love and be loved back. One day this will end and we will live our lives how we want to live all of us. At least no other man should be touching Katniss tonight. I notice Haymitch is actually drinking tonight. I know he will get drunk but not enough to be out of it. We go and find our table which will be occupied by the two of us, Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, and Portia. I look over to the table next to us Cashmere and her "date" are there along with Finnick and his "date". Both of them are putting on one hell of a show if I didn't know better I would think they were enjoying their night. Once we start eating our meal I look at Katniss and I can see the hatred on her face. She is having a hard time controlling her emotions right now. I lean over to whisper into her ear Kat you need control your emotions. She looks over to me I can see her hate in her eyes right now. I continue leaning into her neck whispering in her ear Kat I can see everything you feel in your eyes right now. I kiss her neck then tell her you need to pull it together, I am sorry Kat. I put my hand on her chin and lift her head up and I kiss her. I led Katniss on to the dance floor everyone moves out of our way as we walk to the center. "Gloss you know I cannot dance." I know Kat but you will need to learn so it might as well be me to teach you. You know you are still center of attention right now and you cannot hide in the background tonight. There is a slow song playing. I take one of her hands and place it on my shoulder then take the other into my other hand. I then place by hand on her waist pulling her close to me. We start to dance to the music everyone is watching us.

**Katniss POV **

After Gloss and I dance I have to say I am not very good. I don't really care since I am in Gloss arms and not another mans. I look over and see Cashmere and her "date" dancing I can't help but be disgusted by what is going on. Cashmere does her part well you would never have known she did not want to be here with him. I then see Finnick and his "date" he is all over her and she looks like she is in heaven. To think these two paid for my friends like they were objects. Gloss and I walk over to the bar he is keeping me close to him I can feel some part of him at all times. Someone hands me a drink _"I would not drink that if I were you"_ Why? _"It makes you throw up so you can eat more."_ I take a deep breath know I cannot say anything right now. Gloss wraps me up into his arms and kisses me so forcefully I almost forget where I am. A few of the Gamemakers come up to us a couple of times I feel Gloss press me closer to him. We talk to several Capitol citizens there are times were Gloss pulls me closer and times he doesn't. Each time we meet someone I wonder if they are going to buy me next. Gloss takes me to Haymitch and Cinna near the bar. Both of them stayed near me. Then a young tall built man comes up to me _"Miss. Everdeen it is nice to meet you. I have to say you were remember able in the arena. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."_ Then man then takes my hand and places a kiss on it. I stiffen look at Haymitch who has both of his hands in fists. I notice my hands are shaking when I turn to Haymitch. When can I leave? _"Sweetheart I think you have been here long enough. As soon as Gloss comes back we can leave."_ Cinna looks at us _"why don't you too go and dance he should be back by the time you two are done."_ Haymitch just nods at him. I don't really know why he suggest we go and dance. It is not we are dance I understand why he told us to go and dance. Haymitch is able to hold me close without anyone thinking twice about how close we are. _"Sweetheart I am so sorry you are in this position. I wish I could make it all go away. I am very proud of you. I am happy that you are able to be with Gloss in these situations I think it is good for both of you."_ I lean my head on his shoulder and just let him hold on to me as we dance. Cinna was right by the time the song is over Gloss is standing right there _"Mind if I cut in?" _Haymitch says _"I think we should leave and go back to our floor." _

**Gloss POV-**

I take Katniss to Haymitch and Cinna I need to see Cash I saw the desperation in her eyes. I know I can't really say anything nor do anything. I can give her just a moment to forget what she is about to do. Normally we are both in this situation. I know Katniss will be safe with Haymitch even though he is actually drunk Cinna is also there with her. I can not wait until this night is over I never relized how hard it would be to stand there and listen to these men talk about when they will get then turn to have her. I have had to stand there and act as if I don't mind sharing her. I find Cashmere and I recognize the man she is with one of the Gamemakers. I walk over to them they are with some of the other Gamemakers. I did not want to bring Katniss with me. I wanted to give her a brake. I know she has been able to tell my movements tonight. Having her with me tonight helped me. I knew I would not be any of their beds tonight. The Gamemaker who bought Cashmere ask _"Where is your little fireball?"_ She is with her mentor. _"What a shame you didn't bring her over here. I would have loved to set my eyes on her pretty little body. Well maybe not just my eyes"_ The other Gamemakers laugh at him I just smirk at him. _"But then again I am sure you know that I doubt you can keep your hands off her. I do have to say they made a good choice to improve her pretty little breast they were just too small for my liking before."_ He then starts touching Cashmere through her dress_. "This one here as a fine set on her as well I will enjoys these."_ The other Gamemakers standing around start talking about Cashmere. I ask Cashmere's "date" do you mind if I have a word with my sister before I go. No, Boy go ahead. We walk a few feet away close enough that he can see us but not hear us. Cash, are you ok? _"I will survive he is not one of the horrible ones, not good but not horrible. How is Katniss?"_ She needs to get out of here it is too much right now. Thank God I have been by her side all night. What you date said was mild Katniss out of here right after we are done. Luckily Haymitch is truly drunk which will help get us out of here. I pull Cash into a hug. When you are done tonight come to me you know where I will be. I do not want you down on our floor by yourself. Do you understand me? _"Yes, I will find you tonight."_ If you don't I will come down myself and bring you up myself. I take her back to her "date" I look at him she is all yours have fun. I go back to the bar and Cinna is the only one there. Cinna, where are them? _"On the dance floor, they needed to be close to each other before both of them snapped."_ What happened do I even want to know? _"No, you don't want to know but you need to know. We found out that Fir Lapworth will be meeting her tomorrow"_ I do the only thing I can I ball up my fists I know I can't control my facial expressions any more. I am going to go and get them and take them back.

**Katniss POV**

I am going to put Haymitch to bed. I will be right back. Haymitch is drunk but not the worse I have seen. "Sweetheart you don't have to take me to bed." Haymitch this is not the first time I have taken you to bed or will it be the last time. I walk Haymitch to his room he tries to take his jacket off and fails. I help him out of his jacket and his shoes. _"Sweetheart I am sorry you deserve more…"_ Dad, right now go to sleep we will talk in the morning. _"Sweetheart I love you." _I love you too now go to sleep. I put the covers on him, turn out the light and walk out of the room. I go to find Gloss finding him in our room. "How is he?" Drunk but not the worse I have seen him. "How are you doing" I am here, I can't say I am ok but I can't say I am drowning either. I look at him stepping closer to him. Telling him I would prefer not to talk about tonight right now. I give him a smile is there something we can do to forget about tonight?

**Gloss POV- ******

I thin k I can think of something. I am sure I told you that I would be removing that lovely dress off of you. But before I can do that I need to tell you I told Cashmere to come up her when she I done with her "date" She cannot be alone sorry. _"Don't you dare be sorry for wanting and needing to be there for you sister. Yes, I want you but I am not bothered by sharing you with her. I know she will need you tonight you forget I love your sister as well and I know her well. I know that this one will be the hard since it is the first in a while. I agree she should not be alone."_ Thank you for reminding me of one of the many reasons I love you. Now let's get to where we left off. Come here. I take off my vest then the shirt. I walk around her. Now let's see where should. I start. I think I will start here placing my hands on her face kissing her. I am moving her hair off of her shoulders then continue kissing her down her neck to her collarbone. She has her hands on my chest moving them up and down. I whisper in her ear I do think you are wearing more than me, I think I should fix that. I turn her around to untie her dress. I slowly untie it while kissing ear, neck, and collarbone while every now and then biting where I just kissed. I can feel her melting in my arms. I finish untying her dress and it pools at her feet. I pick her up and carry her to the bed.

* * *

**The next chapter will we be a little different.**


	23. Dates

_**I decided it was time for a new pov. The story will still be primary Gloss and Katniss but I feel that sometimes we need to hear from someone else. Every now and then I will add someone else POV not a lot just enough to full understand the relationships between all of the characters. **_

* * *

**Cashmere POV**

I am in the car on my way back to the training center. I hate myself right now I feel dirty. I have this life. To think this is my life I am sold to the highest bidder for the night or day. I have learned to play my part well. I act like they are the only one and I how much I am enjoying myself. Tonight was hard, harder than most. I may not have been in love with Marvel but I did care about him deeply. I know he loved me and I wanted to love him as well. I respect his decision to protect Katniss. I just wish he listened to Gloss and I in the first place and not have volunteered. Then he still would have been here with us. The moment Prim was called I knew Marvel would not be coming home. I knew he would do anything for Gloss and I. I am thankful I am not going back with any marks on me at least not any bad ones. He was not one of the good ones but he was not that bad either. I know Gloss wants me to go to them when I am done but I am worried how Katniss will react. I don't want to interfere with what they have. I am so glad my brother found someone and I am even happier that he gets to kept them. My worst fear was Snow was going to require them to break up. I want nothing more than my brother to be happy. He was always there for me and protecting me even though he is only 9 months older than me. Gloss made sure I belonged our parents always made sure I knew I was the mistake and was not wanted. I don't know how many times Gloss had to protect me from our Father sometimes he had to protect me from our Mother as well. I trained and I trained hard for the day I would go into the arena. I thought that if I won the games my life would change for the better. I would be free from my parents from the endless abuse. I was wrong it was just the start of the horrors of my life. When I came back from my Victory Tour I locked myself in my house. I was no longer the same person. I was damaged even more then I was entering. The only reason I agreed to selling myself was for Gloss and in the end it still did not protect him. Even after I begged him he still volunteered for the next Hunger Games. I know he was once again trying to protect me but now we were both in this situation since Snow threated not only our family, our friends, but each other.

When I met Katniss she was unlike anyone I have ever met. Katniss was closed off at first but when I watched her with Haymitch I was envious. He was protective of her he wanted to keep her safe. Katniss became a real friend to me and she helped me heal. She was there when there for me when Gloss was suffering. Then she was there when Gloss was suffering. Katniss is the one who convinced be to talk and trust Finnick. I still remember the day in Haymitch's Kitchen during Gloss' Victory Tour the looks between the two of them. I could see right there they would be more to them it was not over there story was just starting. I could not have been happier than the day he told me he was in love with her. I am jealous of their love for each other. I wish one day I will get the chance to fall in love like that.

Once I get to the elevator I almost got to my floor but I know Gloss was serious when he told me he would come and get me. As soon as the elevator opens I see Katniss on the couch sipping a hot drink. Once she hears me she comes straight to me setting her drink down. _"Cash how are you?" _I am ok. I will be fine. _"No, you are not ok. But would you like to shower before we talk?"_ Yes, please. Katniss then takes me to her room where I see Gloss asleep in the bed their clothes all over the floor. I laugh and smile I see you two had fun tonight. _"Go shower. I will tell you about my night and you will tell me about yours." _When I have scrub myself to the point my skin is red I realize I have no clothing. Katniss enters the bathroom _"I have something for you to wear and it is not barley there dress" _Thank You Katniss. I get out of the shower and see she left me a tank top and a pair of silk pants.

I leave the bathroom to find Gloss still asleep I go back out to the couch and Katniss is not there. I find her up on the roof. You can go and sleep I will be fine. _"Cashmere I am not leaving you right now. I want to be here with you right now. Don't ever forget that you are my friend I will always her here for you. But if you need Gloss right now I will go get him"_ No let him sleep he needs sleep. He didn't get much when you were in the arena. _"Cash how was he? Tell me the truth"_ He did well at times but at other times he fell apart. _"What happen when I was attacked by Mason?"_ Katniss I would love to tell you but I am not fully aware. I know both Gloss and I lost it we both needed morphling. If you need to know I would recommend you talk to Finnick or Brutus they could tell you. _"Do you need to talk about tonight or would you rather not?"_ It's hard Katniss, I am sorry you will know what it is like. I hate every moment of it, to have their hands on me and to do whatever they want is hard. I don't want to scare you but I think someone should tell you what may happen. The one tonight was not so bad he was not brutal or weird. Katniss some will want more then sex. Some are pure evil and violent then on rare occasions there are ones that are gentle. Katniss from what I heard tonight you will need to be careful there were lots of men talking about how they are going to brake you. _"One of my biggest fears is the fact I will not be able to do this. I am not good with allowing someone to force me to do something. Also how am I going to react with someone besides Gloss he is the only person I want touching me like that." _You will be able to do it Katniss because you will want to make sure Prim is safe. _"But for how long? I met at least one of then I will have to be with tomorrow."_ Oh, my. I am sorry. Who is it maybe I can help?_ "Fir Lapsworth he looked young was tall and built."_ I know him I have been with him a few times he is one of the good ones. Don't get me wrong he will not be Gloss nor will it be fun but he is not brutal. His biggest thing is he likes to restrain you and dominate you. I have tears running down my face. I hate this life if it wasn't for Gloss, Katniss, and Finnick I would not be here. Katniss comes over to me and pulls me into a hug and just holds me as I cry. I don't know how long it's been but the next thing I know is Finnick is carrying me.

**Finnick POV- **

When I arrive back at the training center I go back to my floor and take a shower. I try to scrub the filth off of me. I know I will never be able to though. I am nothing but a dirty Capitol whore. For three years now I have done nothing but go from one person to the next. Not only do I do it but everyone in Panem thinks I want to and enjoy it. I know I am good with mask but I wish more could see through it. Even back home the only ones to see through is my family everyone else thinks I am a playboy. My family doesn't know what I do in the Capitol but they know I don't want to do it either. I scrub and scrub myself until I am almost bleeding the water is so hot it burns my skin. When I get out of the shower I look at my back and notice the scratch marks on my back. I will have to put something on that since god forbid the next person I am with sees it. Sometimes I think these people are stupid they paid for me but then they think I want to be there and that they are the only one I will be with. I try to go to sleep but I can't. If I was back home I would go swim in the ocean. The ocean is my sanctuary it's where I can pretend my life is different. Right now the best thing would be the roof.

When I get up to the roof I notice two women on the ground near the flowers. I walk over to them knowing it is probably Katniss and Cashmere. Cashmere is in Katniss lap sleeping Katniss is just sitting there holding her. How is she? _"How are any of you after a "date or appointment"?"_ Ok you have got a point. Why don't I take her down? Do you want to go down or would you like to stay up here with me for a while? _"I will stay we have not had the chance to talk since I have been back. Can you take her to my floor? Gloss didn't want her to be alone tonight."_ Not a problem I will be right back. I carry Cashmere to the 12th floor and place her in the bedroom near Gloss and Katniss' room. Gloss comes out of the room looking panicked. Gloss, are you ok? _"Where is she, she is not here?"_ Its ok she is up on the roof. I found her and Cashmere up there. Looks like they were taking until Cashmere fell asleep. I put her in the bedroom next to you. I am going to go back up and talk to Katniss unless you want to get her. _"No, you haven't been able talk to her and I think you need to. I also think she needs to talk to you as well"_ Thanks I am going back to her.

I head back up to Katniss with hot chocolate and some cookies. She is in the same spot I left her. I put Cashmere in the room next to yours. I did find a much panicked Gloss though. _"I didn't think he would wake up I should have told him I was up her."_ Its ok, I let him know you were up here. He's ok now just needed to know where you were. You should have known he would wake up. Do any of us sleep through the night? _"Ok, your right. I thought maybe I if I wasn't there to wake him he would sleep through the night."_ What were you thinking you know better than that, how long have you been around Haymitch. Nightmares are part of the routine. I am guessing here but I would say he has them from Cashmeres, his and your games. _"Finnick I asked cashmere but she told me to talk to you. Please tell me the truth. How were they?"_ When do you want to know about? _"When do you think?"_ I sigh I knew it was only matter of time before she asked. Where do I start? "From the beginning." Ok fine. We saw the whole thing unedited Cashmere started screaming as soon as you were hit in the leg with a knife. By the time he finished his speech she was still screaming, hysterical crying and holding her ears buried in Gloss' chest. Brutus and Enobaria were trying to calm Gloss down before he lost it. I was focused on keeping Haymitch calm at the moment. Gloss lost it when Mason cut you down your chest Brutus had to calm him down. By that point Cinna brought Effie in she was knocked out by a large dose of morphling. She had gone hysterical when Mason found you. Gloss completely lost it as soon as you killed Mason. Cashmere and I had to hold him down and Brutus then had to give him a dose of morphling. As soon as Gloss lost it Cashmere went even deeper then she was we had to give her morphling as well. Haymitch had Cinna take Effie back to your floor as soon as you killed Mason. As soon as Rue decided to stay and help you Haymitch left the room to go and check on Effie. Gloss then started to have panic attacks so sever Brutus had to give him enough morphling to knock him out. Haymitch didn't lose it he kept his façade up when I asked him why he told me if he let it out he would start drink and wouldn't stop. _"Finnick what about you?"_ I held it together but then again one of us had to be there for you. Katniss pulls me in for a hug _"Thank you for keeping my family safe for me. I am sorry no one was here for you." _I will always keep you and your family safe since they are like my family as well. _"You are a part of mine as well. What I don't understand though is why did Effie react so severely. I understand she is mine Escort but sometime I feel there is more. There are times when she looks at me and I feel like I am missing something. The way Haymitch looks at her I can see he cares deeply for her.I know I cannot ask Haymitch he would never tell me." _Do you believe some secrets are better to be kept or do you believe that there should be no secretes? "You know, don't you?" I don't answer nor do I make any gestures. 

Katniss I hate to say this but in a way I am jealous of you. You have someone who is madly in love with you. Gloss would do anything for you and I have a feeling you would do anything for him. _"Your right I would but sometimes I think it makes it even harder. Even with saying that I would not change it for the world. Right now though my worst fear is what comes next. How am I supposed to be a whore when my heart belongs to him?"_ I can't say I understand you know I don't. That being said your heart will always belong to him just like his heart has always belonged to you. Our bodies my not belong to ourselves but no one can touch our hearts. Don't ever regret being in love it is no better I promise you that. I can't tell you how much I wish I had someone who meant as much to me as Gloss means to you. You're not going to like doing it but you need to think why you are doing it and let that drive you. _"Finnick you are a wonderful man and I have no doubt in my mind that you will find someone. I just hope when you do they do not have to go through this." _Let's get you off to sleep or at least to your bed to enjoys yourselves. _"Finnick!"_ You know he is down there waiting for you there is no way he is sleeping without you in his bed. _"Finnick you know you can stay with us if you don't want to be down there by yourself."_ Let's just get you down there. I laugh when we see Gloss as soon as the door opened. I lean in to Katniss and whisper see what did I tell you, you sweetheart are needed in his bed. Katniss blushes then smacks me _"Enough Finnick"_ I watch her go over to him grab his hand and tell him _"I think our bed is getting lonely in there."_ I laugh at her weak line there is so much for her to learn. He looks at her though and without saying a word picks her up and she wraps her legs around him kissing her passionately. Don't have too much fun in there or at least keep it down. Katniss sends me a death glare and Gloss just turns and Smirks at me. _"You're just jealous."_ I know he didn't mean anything by it but I am. It's not that I want Katniss its just I want that type of relationship. I hear Cashmere screaming I decided I would go and pull her out of her nightmare.


	24. Time in the Capitol

**Katniss POV-**

When we exit our room we only find Haymitch and we realize it is almost noon. We head over to the table I didn't know I was so hunger until I smelt the food when the elevator opened. Brutus and Enobaria walk in we thought we would join you all up here since it looks like everyone else is up here. Brutus comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek. _"Hi Sweetheart" _I notice that they are standing close to each other every now and then one of them will touch the other in a small way. We all go to sit and eat. As soon as we start eating Cashmere and Finnick come out and sit with us. By the time we are finished with our meal in comes an Avox with a try of those fancy white envelopes. Looking around the table I can see everybody's body language changed. Just seconds ago we were all laughing and now everyone is so quite we could hear a pin drop. We watched the Avox give Gloss an envelope, then Cashmere, Finnick, Enobaria, Brutus, Haymitch and by the time the Avox is near me everyone looks at me with pity and hatred. She holds out the try for me to take my envelope I pick it up and just stare at it. I knew this was coming but seeing the envelope made it real for all of us. My hands are shaking when I start to open it I stop opening it. Its then that I drop the envelope and tell everyone I can't do this. I get out of my chair so abrupt that the chair falls over. Within seconds Gloss is over to me wrapping me up in his big arms. He doesn't say anything just holds me close to him.

**Gloss POV- **

I just hold Katniss, I don't say anything I just hold her. I can here everyone opening there damn envelop. I hear Cashmere sigh, see Finnick shake his head, Brutus doesn't say or do anything about his but he grabs Enobaria when he hears her gasp then he just says shit. Haymitch doesn't say anything or do anything just puts his envelope down. Katniss we need to do this. I know you don't want to but its time. I can feel her take a deep breath _"Ok"_. I walk her back to the table and pull her into my lap. I think we should open mine first. I open my reading it to myself I have two "appointments" and one "date" The first one at three o'clock, then five o'clock at the restaurant Rubies, and the last one is at nine o'clock.

_Mr. Luxes _

_Here are your following appointments and date for today _

_Three O' Clock Ms. Delphi Cronin Nine O' Clock Mrs. Pliny Allardyce_

_Five O' Clock Date with Ms. Pomeline Rudolphine at the restaurant Rubies _

_Snow_

Once I finish reading mine I give it to Katniss. I start to open Katniss' envelope even though I am terrified to open it there could be one or there could be ten who knows. I finally open her envelope and started reading it. Everyone is watching me and I don't know what kind of expression I have right now. I lift Katniss off of me and slam the letter on the table while standing up. You have got to be …. I am able to stop myself before I let anything slip out. I need air. I finish walking out of the room.

**Katniss POV-**

Everyone is just looking at me when I pick up the letter. Brutus stands up _"I better go check on him."_ Then he follows Gloss up to the roof. I am still standing up when Haymitch stands up and places his arm around me. _"Sweetheart it is time for you to see what is in there."_ I open the letter so Haymitch can see.

_Ms. Abernathy_

_Your presence is required at five O' Clock at the restaurant Rubies. Your date will be Mr. Fir Lapsworth_

_Snow _

_"__Sweetheart I don't understand it could be a lot worse."_ I walk over to the table and grab Gloss' letter and hand it to Haymitch this will make you understand. I don't say a word and walk out heading for the roof. Once I get up there Gloss is still yelling. I just walk over to him and pull him into me he wraps him arms around me. It will be ok, we will make it through this. By this point everyone else is here with us _"Kat, how am I supposed to sit there near you and watch another man touch you." _I put my hands on his face the same way I have to watch another women touch you. Finnick said something to me last night and it finally makes sense to me. You may flirt with them, you may lie to them and tell them what they want to hear, they may touch you and you may touch them. But none of that matters since they cannot touch your heart that is mine just like mine is yours.

**Gloss POV- **

Once I get upstairs I am only there for a minute before Brutus comes up. How do you do this? I saw the fear in her eyes when she read one of those names and I saw the hatred in your eyes. I don't know who it is but I know something bad will happen to her tonight. _"I do it to keep her safe, to keep our families safe. You right she has one of those sick bastards tonight. I know we will be spending the night in the informatory tonight. What happened down there?" _He set us up. I only have to meet three tonight but that being said I have one "appointment" at three then a "date" at five, and then another "appointment at nine. I know that does not sound so bad and it wouldn't be horrible expect Katniss has a date at five at the same place. We both know they will make sure we are sitting closes enough to see each other. How am I supposed to do my job while see another man touch her. _"Gloss the first time that happen to us we thought the same thing but it was actually easier." _How could it be easier? _"I knew what he was doing to her and I knew at least for the time being he was not hurting her. I am not going to say it gets easier because it doesn't. I know you though you need to yell it out so go for it."_ He is right all I want to do right now is yell and it won't go away until I release the anger inside me. I go ahead and start yelling about everything. I notice that Katniss has made her way up and I can tell she is pissed. It's when she _says "You may flirt with them, you may lie to them and tell them what they want to hear, they may touch you and you may touch them. But none of that matters since they cannot touch your heart that is mine just like mine is yours."_ It clicks with me as well that Snow can take our bodies even our words but he can never control our hearts and what's in them. I can see Cashmere has had enough _"Can someone tell me what is going on. I know both of you were going to take this hard but this is more than expected."_ I look over at Cashmere even though I am still holding Katniss in my arms I can look at Cashmere directly since Katniss only comes up to my chest when she is not in heels. Right now I am not going to let go of Katniss. Sorry Cash, The bastard has both of us on "Dates" at the same place and at the same time. I have noticed Enobaria is already in Brutus arms since they are safe here. _"I am sorry Gloss I will give you a little bit of comfort though. I have been with him before with me he was not horrible he is one of the better ones." _ Enobaria speaks up _"Who is he?" _Fir Lapsworth. _"I also have been with him and like your sister said he is one of the better ones. She should be safe with him. I know not really what you want to hear but since this is new for both of you. I just wanted to reassure you but don't think I will do it again"_ Why? Brutus answers _"It won't make it any better and sometimes it makes it worse. Gloss thinks about knowing and not being able to do a damn thing about it."_ I see your points. Finnick comes over to us standing right next to us allowing Katniss to keep her head on my chest but still looking at him I turn my head in his direction. _"I am Sorry guys but I have to head down for my first "appointment" since it is at two O'clock. Just remember though at the end of the night you will both be in your bed in each other's arms."_ Finnick gives Kat a kiss on her head. Then he laughs saying_ "Gloss you may want to work on her cheesy lines." _ Everyone starts to laugh we all know Katniss is not the type for pickup lines. Katniss pushes him _"Get out of here"_ as she is blushing. Thank you. He walks away. Cashmere looks at us then says _"He has a point." _I am surprised when Katniss is the one to respond I know. I know she needs to learn how to behave and what to say. I don't want to her to that is one thing I love about her is those cheesy lines that make me laugh every time she says one since they are so bad. Cash comes over to us and places her hand on my shoulder Gloss she really needs some pointers you know that, she knows that, we all know. It would be easier with you then someone else. Fine, I look down at Katniss, Are you ok? _"Yes, but they are all right so let's get this over with" _

**Katniss POV- **

I stand there and listen to them talk about be as if I am not there I know none of them mean anything by it. I don't say much not because I don't have anything to say but because I am too scared right now. I know they are right I am not ready for this at all. I saw Cashmere last night and I have no clue how to act like that. I don't even act like that with Gloss and I love him. That is just not who I am. I stay wrapped in Gloss' arms because when I am in his arms I know and feel safe. I am too lost in myself to hear Gloss. It's not until he picks me up that I realize he was trying to get my attention. I notice that Cashmere is following us. We go to our room and he places me on the bed. I look at the two of them taking both sitting there looking at me. Sometimes I forget just how good looking both of them are. Gloss is tall over six feet, he is built not huge but you can tell he trains daily and has for years. I love feeling the mussels in his arms and chest. His eyes are emerald green I could look into his eyes for hours if given the chance. He is one of those people where I can read all of his emotions through his eyes even though most cannot mostly because they are not really looking. He has dark blonde hair which is almost brown, with dark crisp short facial hair. His hands are calloused and strong I love the feeling of them on me. Cashmere on the other hand has beautiful long curling blonde hair; she is taller than me by a few inches. You can see the years of training in her built. Cashmere has the same eyes as Gloss. Cashmere says _"Ok it's time we get started. I think it would be easier for you to practice with Gloss here." _Cashmere and Gloss teach me a few lines and how deliver them. They give me just enough to get me through tonight. Before we know it there is a knock on the door and Kern Gloss' stylist comes in. Cashmere comes over to me and hugs me "you will do ok".

Kern looks at me telling me I can go and wait for him in the other room. Gloss glares at the man and then pulls me up to him _"No, she won't be going anywhere right now; there is no need for her to leave." "Fine she can stay but you need to go in the shower."_ I sit on our bed waiting for him to return. I ask Kern have you been Gloss' stylist the whole time. _"Yes, since he was a tribute."_ Gloss comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. I watch as he preps Gloss and then dresses him. I look at the clock and I know that it almost time for him to go. I don't even notice when Kern left the room. Gloss comes over to me kisses me until I melt into him. He places his hands framing my face _"Kat just remember that I love you." _ Gloss walks me out of the room out to the front room where Haymitch and Cinna are waiting. He gives me one last kiss then walks out. They don't even give me a minute before Cinna comes over and places his hand on the small of my back _"It's time to get you ready."_ Cinna takes his time and makes sure everything is perfect. When he pulls out my clothes I start to worry. "Katniss you will get use to them." He puts me in a red corset with black lace over it. Then a pair skimpy lace underwear. He then slips my dress on it is a black lace dress that just barely covers my butt at least the top is not revealing it even has one full length sleeve made in lace. Then lastly he puts me in black eight inch heels. I look in the mirror I do not look like myself. I walk out of the room with Cinna and find Haymitch out in the front room. I thought you already left? "No, Sweetheart. I am going to go in the same car as you my "date" is near you." Dad I don't even look like myself. "Sweetheart that may be a good thing for you we are all someone else when we are here." Before I know it we were in front of a tall building with bright lights all over them. I see the man we meet last night standing there. I don't say anything to Haymitch knowing nothing can be said to make this better. I step out of the car and go over to Fir Lapsworth placing my hands on his chest then giving him a kiss on the cheek. I can tell this satisfies him with the smile on his face. He escorts me up to the restaurant which happens to be at the very top of the building. When we are taken to our table we were right they made sure we were right across from each other. Not only that but the way the table and chairs are we have to face each other. I will have to watch him just as he has to watch me. During dinner I watch him touch her and whisper into her ear. I try not to look since its distracting and it hurts to watch. I play my role as well whispering in his ear and placing soft touches on him. We just finished eating when my "date" escorts me out of the place and takes me to his apartment.

I don't even remember how I got to the floor. The next thing I knew I was in the bath in my bathroom. The bathtub is like everything Capitol its huge two people could fit in here without any issue. The water is burning hot and the bubbles in this bath are about six inches deep. I have tears running down my face. I am disgusted with myself. How could I let another man touch me? I feel dirty I can still feel his hands on me. I knew Finnick, Cashmere, and Gloss all told me how much they hated themselves. I never knew how deep it ran until just now. I can't even control the tears streaming down my face and I don't want to. _"Sweetheart you have to stop thinking right now. I know how you feel and the thoughts going through your head. Sweetheart you did what you needed to do to keep Prim safe." _Haymitch is stroking my hair to try and comfort me. I think there is only one person who can do that and he is not here.

**Gloss POV-**

I get back to the room not sure if Katniss is back or not. I know if she is then Haymitch would take care of her. I know she probably hates herself right now. I remember my first time and I hated myself I wish I could say it gets better except it doesn't. I get inside and go straight for our room if she is going to be anywhere it's going to be in the room or bathroom. I get to the bedroom and she is not there but I can hear her crying and Haymitch trying to calm her down. I know even with Haymitch doing his best he is going to have a hard time. I go ahead and take my shoes and socks off. Then I head into the bathroom I see Katniss is in the bathtub and Haymitch is right next to is stroking her head. Even though I can see here through all the bubbles on and surrounding her I can tell she has her knees up to her chest with her head on her knees. Haymitch looks up and see me. He whispers into Katniss ear and comes over to me. _"It's a good thing your back I am not what she needs right now. Katniss needs you and I have a feeling you need her." _Haymitch leaves the room and Katniss still has not looked up. I go ahead and remove my clothes and step into the bathtub behind her. I am not surprised the water is scolding hot. As soon as I am in the tub I move Katniss so she is in between my legs. I pull her close to me so we are fleshed together. I kiss her head and whisper Kat, just remember I love you. I wash her hair and then I pick up the scrubber and scrub her clean. She then does the same for me. I pick her up, towel her off and carry her to be. I don't say much I just hold her close and stroke her head and back. Katniss just lays there holding me tight crying. I don't know how long we lay there until we fall asleep.

**Katniss POV-**

For the next week we go through the routine that we will have to adjust to. During the day we get to be with each other. Some days the five of us go out shopping some days we stay indoors. My "appointments" and "dates" have increased I typically have at least six a day if not more. Cashmere was correct about my first "date" Fir Lapsworth he did not hurt me nor did he try to. He just liked to restrain and tell me what to do and when to do it. Now five days into this I wish more where like him my "appointments" have been getting progressively worse. Some days when Gloss gets back it breaks my heart since there has been a couple of night we had to take him to the informatory to be healed. No matter how bad our "appointments" are at the end of the night we are still in each other's arms. I know it is getting closer to the time where we will go back to twelve. I have mixed feelings about going home. In a way I can't wait to go home and see Prim and Gale but by going home I will not have Gloss near me. I am not sure how I will sleep without him close to me he keeps my nightmares away I know I am safe when he is around.

Paste your document here...


	25. Returning Home to District Twelve

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be attempting to update at least once a week. I just got a new position at work with less down time. so between Work and Kids I do not have as much time writing. But don't worry I am still going forward and I should be able to put at least one chapter up a week. I will try to do more then that but life comes first. We are not even at a half way point but something may start moving along here. There are still blenty of twists and turns along the way, **

**I just wanted to Thank Everyone who is reading this. Thank You. **

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

I wake up in bed wrapped around Gloss. Today is the day we will all be going home. I am terrified of going home it's not that I want to stay in the Capitol. I just don't want to be away from Gloss. Today will be the last time I will see him for almost six months unless we are called to the Capitol. I don't want to spend our last few hours together sleeping. Even though he is sleeping I am going to wake him up like I normally do. I know last night was hard on both of us it was my worst appointment so far. The man was brutal he liked the sight of blood. Haymitch and Gloss took me to the informatory I could not bear the sight of them. It was heartbreaking to see them in that kind of condition it only made me wonder how they were when I was in the arena. I could tell they were furious but even more they were scared. I know that the both wish they could do something to protect me.

I curl into Gloss and start to place soft kisses along his collarbone and neck. All the while I am running my hand up and down his chest until he starts to wake up which does not take very long. He is not even all the awake when he starts responding back. See I am not completely clueless when it comes to this, just when it comes to someone I do not want to be with at all. Everything with Gloss is different since he is who I belong with. Before I know it Gloss is awake and no longer holding back he wraps his arms around me and pulls me under him. We are not going to let our moment slip past us. There is so much passion in this room at this moment. I can and I won't leave this moment where all that exists is Gloss and I. We get to enjoy each other the way we want to without someone dominating the other, without any sick brutal games, without kinky games, just us the way we want it.

**Gloss POV- **

I hear the knock on the door and I don't even know how long we have been going at this. I cannot stop touching, kissing, feeling Katniss I don't want it to stop. How am I going to be able to go home to District One when Katniss will be in District Twelve? I don't know how I can go back to sleeping with Katniss in my bed. In the last three years I have been though more than most teens should but then again the world we live in does not allow anyone a childhood. Last night terrified me seeing Katniss walk through that door in the shape she was in. It took everything in me not to go and kill someone last night. If it was not for Cashmere and Finnick I might have made things worse for all of us. Then Katniss trying to convince me that she was ok broke my heart. I knew she wasn't ok but she needed me to be strong for her at that moment. I couldn't even so that. I hate knowing I allow this to happen to her. I am so worried for Katniss. The only other person I worry for like this is Cashmere.

We have been ignoring the knocking on the door I know neither one of us want this to end. Cinna walks in the room. _"I am sorry you two but it is time to get ready. Gloss, Kern should be up here in a while I convinced him not to make you leave her." _Cinna goes into the bathroom and I can hear the water running. Katniss curls into me where I am not sure where she begins and I start. She places her lips near my ear _"Gloss, it's too soon. I am scared to be without you. I am not good with words and I could never express what you mean to me."_ Kat, everything will be fine you will have Haymitch, Gale and Prim. I know you love me and I hope you know you mean the world to me. We will talk every day even if it is just to say hi and hang up. We will get through all of this together. We are not alone in this we have Haymitch, Cashmere, Finnick, Brutus and Enobaria, Gale, and Prim on our side. _"Katniss it is time to come in here" _Cinna yells from the bathroom._ "Gloss I love you don't ever forget that" _I watch Katniss get out of bed and she is still naked walks straight to the bathroom it's not as Cinna has never seen her naked.

I think of all the change a few weeks does to a person. The day a person is reaped or volunteers it changes their lives forever. We are all different people and we will never be the same we have seen too much and have done too much. I finally decided to go take a shower since Kern will make me do that anyway. Just like Katniss I no longer care who sees me naked I have had too many Capitol citizens look at me naked to care anyone.

**Katniss POV-**

I go to the bathroom to start to get ready for the train. Why I have to get all dressed up just to go to the train is absurd to me. It's the Capitol though so I need to look my best because God forbid I look like the real Katniss Everdeen. I am only in the bath for a minute or so before Gloss comes in the bathroom to shower. Gloss gets out and wraps a towel around him but leaves the shower on. He walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the top of my head and tells me it's safe to talk now then walks out of the room.

Cinna is working on my hair and I know it is safe to talk now. I have gotten close to him in the last few weeks. Cinna I am scared, I am terrified I am going to do something wrong and they will punish someone I love. Look at Madge she has already died because of me. How many more am I going to kill? _"Katniss you did not kill her do not think that way. I wish I could tell you things will get better or what happened last night won't happen again but I can't. Katniss I know you know this but what happen last night will happen again." _ I don't know how much of that I can allow it took everything in me not to snap last night. I can't tell Haymitch or Gloss my worries because I am afraid of what they would do. _"You can always talk to me I will always be here for you. I understand your fears of talking to them but I think you could talk to them." _ Cinna you did not see them last night I was not even able to calm Haymitch down he just went and drank until he passed out and Gloss it took everything I had to convince him I was ok and even then he still was not fully convinced. Not only that but I am scared to go back to twelve. _"Why? That is your home."_ Your right it is my home but after being with Gloss every day except for when I was in the arena. How do I go back to just a phone call each day_? "You take strength in what you have. Which is Prim, Gale and Haymitch. You will still be able to talk to Finnick, Cashmere, Myself and Gloss with just a phone call. Do you want him in here now?" _ Yes, please. Cinna goes into the bedroom and gets Gloss I just do not want to be apart any longer then we have to.

Gloss comes over and pulls me up then sits in my seat pulling me down with him. Cinna just smiles as Gloss wraps his arms around me. We don't say anything we just sit there with him holding me tight and close to him as Cinna does my makeup. I hate this part, Cinna tries to be subtle and low key when it comes to my makeup but he has to make the Capitol citizens happy as well. I don't know how long we are sitting there before Gloss' stylist comes in. He looks like most Capitol citizens unlike Cinna. He is a lot like my prep team just the typical Capitol. Sometimes I think that they truly do not understand what the Hunger Games truly are or what happens to a Victor once they win. He makes Gloss go into the seat next to mine and starts his hair and makeup. I don't know why he spends all this time to make him into something he is not. By the time Cinna is done with my makeup Kern is still working on Gloss he takes me into the bedroom to get dressed. Thank god I did not want to stand naked in front of him. Cinna whispers to me I thought you would want a little privacy getting dressed. I thank Cinna. By the time they come into the room I am at least in my undergarments even though they are lace. Cinna puts me into my dress which happens to be a short dress about thigh high in a green color. The top is not too bad it is a sweetheart neck not to low and the sleeves are off the shoulders.

There is a knock on the door and Haymitch comes in _"Sweetheart it is almost time to go"_ Ok Haymitch. He then walks back out with his head down and I notice he is shaking his head as he walks. I look over to Gloss and Kern has him in a horrible Green outfit to match my dress. Instead of putting him in a Green shirt or tie he puts him in a green suit. It takes everything in me not to laugh and Gloss sees me trying. He looks up too my eyes and smirks at me. Cinna finishes me off with a pair of six inch high heels.

Once we are finished getting dressed we go out into the front room and I notice it is only Haymitch and Effie. I thought Finnick may have been here I have not been able to say goodbye to him or Cashmere. I look over to Haymitch and ask will I be able to see Finnick and Cashmere before we leave. _"Yes, not until we get to the train station. We had to fight to allow the two of you to stay together this morning."_ When we hear Effie _"it's time to go we don't want to be late" _We enter the elevator with me in between Gloss and Haymitch. I notice they always make sure I am near them. Gloss wraps his arm around my waist keeping me close to him.

Once we arrive to the bottom we head for the platform. I see Finnick and Cashmere and hundreds of other people. I go over to Finnick first I still don't know what I am going to say to him but then again with Finnick word just come out naturally a lot like Gale. The hardest part is watching what I say since there are so many around us. _"Sweetheart if you ever need someone to talk to I am just a phone call away anytime. Remember I have been in your shoes before maybe not about everything but enough to know what you are going through." _ He pulls me into a hug when we hear someone yell at him. "_It looks like it is time to go" _he gives me a kiss on my cheek. I will miss you Finnick. As he walks away I shout at him hey tell me about any pearls you find. _"Fine, I will tell you if I find one" _he laughs as he boards the train. Gloss looks at me and I just shake my head. That is when we hear Effie _"how would he find a pearl when they come from coal and there is no coal in Four." _Haymitch, Gloss, Cashmere and I all start laughing. When Haymitch who appears to be drunk even though I know he's not drapes his arm around her and tells her Sweetheart they come from the ocean not coal. She gets out of his grasp as fast as possible and looks like she is disgusted that he touched her. The truth of the matter is we are not talking about a real pearl anyway. Finnick and I have talked in code for as long as I can remember and "pearl" really means a girl. Cashmere walks over to me _"Katniss I will miss you. I promise I will watch Gloss for you and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."_ He better not get into any trouble as everyone laughs. She pulls me into a hug and I whisper to her Please watch him for me and keep him safe. _"Always"_ You too, be safe, you both mean the world to me. She then gets on the train. My last goodbye and I am dreading it. Gloss comes over to me and wraps his arms around me pulling me up to him as close as we can. I know they are taking pictures of us and filming us. He moves his hands up my sides until he places them on my face and kisses me. I kiss him with everything I can this kiss has to last us for at least a couple of months. Gloss, promises me you will take care of Cashmere and keep her safe. _"That is one promise you never have to ask I will always watch after her. Kat stay safe call me anytime don't ever worry about the time if you want to call you call. I love you and I will miss you."_ Gloss you do the same. I love you and will miss you more than I could ever say. He yells over to Haymitch _"Watch over our beautiful Victor here" _I hate all of our Capitol acts I wish we could just be ourselves without all of this non sense. Gloss gives me one more kiss before we go to our separate trains.

I board my train and watch the other train pull away from us each passing second getting further and further away. I go straight to my bedroom knowing they can still see me if I stay out in any of the common areas. I barely make it to the room before I have tears running down my face. I notice there are clothes on the bed for me and I look at them noticing there is a pair of black tight stretch pants and a tank top with matching flats. I change into the comfortable clothes and sit on the bed staring at the door I don't know why. I feel lost at the moment and not sure what I should be doing. Haymitch walks in not even knocking which is a problem a good thing I don't think I would have answered him or open the door. It is like I am frozen at the moment. He goes around the room and does something at a couple of spots I don't even know what he is doing. He then walks over to me sits down and pulls me into him. At this small gesture I completely break down. He doesn't say anything just rubs my back holding me letting me know that I am safe right now and it will all be ok. I don't know how long we stay like. It feels like no time has gone by when I am woken by Haymitch nodding. Then I hear Effie's voice which is soft. _"Dinner is ready but if you want to stay here with her I will make up an excuse for both of you. How is she doing?"_ Haymitch just softly says as well as can be expected due to the situation. But she is a fighter and she will get through all of this in the end. We will be right there for dinner I will wake her up and we will see you in the dinning train. Haymitch is still rubbing my back when he softly says _"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. Dinner is ready."_

**Gloss POV-**

I barely board the train to go to stand near Cashmere and Finnick. We are on the same train. I feel like I can't breathe right now after everything we have been through I cannot bear the thought of being so far away from her. _"How are you going to go months without her?"_ Finnick I don't know I know we did it before but that was before all of this. I am not sure how to go back to just phone calls. I know she will have support at home and I am happy to know that she has Haymitch, Prim and even Gale. _"Aren't you ever jealousy of Gale?"_ Yes, but not the way most would think. I am jealousy that he gets to be with her and take care of her when I cannot. We go and sit down on the couch. I know we have to watch what we say since they could be listening to us right now. I look at her and she has tears going down her face now that we are out of the spot light. Cash, are you scared of going home? _"Yes, you know how people are back home when you neither tribute comes home. Not only that but we lost Marvel. He won't be there to see us come off the train. He won't be there when I need to talk someone besides you. How can we face his parents?"_ Cash stop now. Let's take one thing at a time. As for not bringing a tribute home there will always be someone mad at us. think about it even last year when I came home with you some where mad that she didn't come home. This year it was personal to us since it as Marvel but remember what he told you all those times. Finnick adds _"Keep him close to your heart he will always be with you there. Sometimes you won't be able to bring anyone home and you will have to live with it. It's hard but it's part of the game." _Cash I miss him as well there has been several times where I thought I can't wait to tell Marvel something only to realize he is gone. When get off this train we are going to hold our heads up high. There will be plenty of people pissed at us they will think we chose Katniss over them. But we both know she will not be Katniss to a lot of them. They will call her everything under the book. Not only that but we will also be called who knows what for associating with her you being her friend and me being openly in love with her. _"Will they really hate you both for that?"_ Finnick asks Cashmere Nods her head _"Yes, they will. Katniss will be called a district twelve rat, scum, and so many more. They will also treat us that way now." _Cash it may not be forever though it is likely they will get over it. But they better not say any of that bullshit around me. _"See Finnick this is why Katniss asked me to keep him out of trouble. She knows he is not going to let them talk about her like this. Look at him you can see his anger he looks like he could really ..."_

Cashmere and I know we are almost to home. I look to Finnick and tell him that he has us now call any time. _"He is right but you already knew that I was here for year after what you did for me last year." _The train is starting to stop. Ready Cash? As ready as I will ever be. Finnick don't break too many hearts. He laughs we both know what he truly is looking for. As we are exiting the train Finnick yells at us _"Don't get into too much trouble or you now I will have to tell Katniss. I am pretty sure you don't want to get on her bad side who knows what you would find."_ We both chuckle but keep our faces without much emotion. Here's the thing with Finnick with the Capitol is every bit flirty and outgoing. You know it will never be a dull moment with him around. He is the center of everything people gravitate towards him. He has a light in him that is beyond anything I have seen before. Katniss in a way has the same thing where people gravitate towards her but for a different reason with her it's because they see a fire in her that she has yet to see. But Finnick away from the Capitol is still that same person the only difference is we also see his soft side to him. I will be surprised if he ever finds a girl completely worthy of his love. He has so much to give someone that the girl he falls for better be equally as soft hearted as he is.

Once we are off the train we know there is no one waiting for us here. Our parents would never be here in a million years. Some in the crowd are cheering for us yelling that they love us. Then there are some angry at us. We hear one _"You choose a Rat over them"_, _"You should be ashamed of yourselves for aligning yourselves with her."_ I just pull Cashmere with me through the crowd not listening to any of the comments. It takes everything in me not to punch them right then. I actually start thing about how much trouble would I get into if I did punch them. Its when I feel Cashmere squeeze my hand that I decide to continue walking to the car. We get in the car that is waiting for us and go home. I look at Cashmere who has tears in her eyes not letting them out. I ask her which house she wants to go to. Our parents live in her house since she won before me. I moved into mine as soon as I won and Cashmere is at my house more than her own. _"Yours, I do not want to hear them tonight."_ I tell the driver which house to go to.

**Katniss POV-**

When I wake up in the morning I don't want to go to breakfast but I know if I don't I will have to listen to Effie yelling about manners. After hearing Effie and Haymitch last night I don't want to upset her. This is what has confused me in the past with Effie she can act like a human sometimes and then all of a sudden she is Capitol Effie. There are days where I wish I knew which one is the true Effie. I get up and out to the dining car not even changing. At this point I do not care I know I will have to change anyways since we will be home today. I go and Sit down next to Haymitch. I am somewhat surprised when Effie doesn't say anything. We barley talk at breakfast it's like we are all pretending nothing has changed and that none of this is real. I can't stand it anymore and as soon as I am done eating I walk out going back to my room. Once I get back to my room I walk over to the window and look out to see the open space. I don't even turn around when someone opens my door. Right now I no longer care after everything I have been through. I have only been away from home for three weeks but my whole life has changed. _"Sweetheart it will all be ok once we are home it will get better easier_." I laugh at Haymitch I don't even look at him but I know that is who is in my room. I still don't turn around when I tell him Dad, how will everything be ok? _ "I promise Sweetheart it will get easier."_ Stop listen to me for a minute and do not interrupt me. Only twenty one days ago I had to volunteer to go into the Hunger Games then I found out my mother and father our not my parents, that you are my father. Nineteen days ago I arrived to the Capitol to be shown off before my potential death. The only bonus was I was able to see Gloss, Finnick and Cashmere. Eighteen days ago I started training on how to murder children. Sixteen days ago I showed them who I truly was by not following the rules during by training session. I was then given the highest score in history just to make sure there was a target on me. Fifteen days ago I was dressed up giving what could have been my finial interview. Fourteen days ago I was put into a fight till death. Where in just twenty four hours I personally killed eight kids, Dad I killed EIGHT in just one day. Then thirteen days ago I was lit on fire for reals this time, then I Killed another person. Twelve days ago I was really fighting for my life as a sick basterd cut me open and then proceeded to stab me countless of times all while trying to have his way with me. Dad, I saw the footage I lost it I didn't just kill him I slaughtered him I did not stop. I am in tears at this point in my speech Haymitch still has not said a word or moved he is letting me have my say first. "Then Eleven just Eleven days ago I was in the finial fight for my life. I watched Rue a child who should have never been in a place like that die then I once again killed another. If I could only say that was my last kill but sadly I cant. I then had to run to my or someone else death. Where I know that Marvel save my life and died for me. He died so I could live, he died to send be home. He died. He was their friend and maybe more and I let him die for me as if my life was more important than his. I then made my finial kill. DAD, I KILLED TWELVE KIDS. They will never go home there families will never see them again I took them out of the life with my own hands. And if all of that wasn't enough I find out that I without a doubt would become a whore. Ten days ago I find out because of what I did Madge is dead. Then I parade on a stage and act happy about what I have done following go to a party where I find out I have already been sold. Then Nine days ago I am off sleeping with some man in order to protect my family. I then spend the next six days being nothing but a whore. Having to sleep with men that I cannot stand and acting as if I there would be nowhere else I'd rather be. I thought having sex with them was bad enough I never imagined what some of them were capable of. How brutal and disgusting they could be. The only thing that saved me from thinking I'd rather be dead was, Gloss, You, Cashmere and Finnick. If I did not have you guys I would not be coming home or I would be going home to no one. Dad, how can three weeks change my life so much? I pretty much killed fourteen people already in three week fourteen kids have lost their lives due to me. I can't hold it in anymore I fall down to the ground crying. Haymitch just comes over to me on the ground and wraps his arms around me and hold me while I cry. We stay there quite for some time it not until my crying has slowed down that he starts to talk. _"Sweetheart that was one hell of a speech there but there are something's you are forgetting."_ I go to interrupt him and move away but he stops me. _"Sweetheart, I let you have your say now you are going to listen to me. Do you understand?" _Yes, I will let you talk. I don't interrupt him I will let him say what he needs to.

_"__Your right your life will never be the same again. None of us will ever be the same person we once were. There is not a Victor who has not killed someone. You my dear are right you have had to pay some prices already because you did not play by the rules. But you see none of us that know you expected anything less. I will start with Marvel; yes he did give his life for you. He did it for lots of reasons one being you are his best friends love and you where his loves best friend. He knew that both of them needed you more then they needed him neither of them where the same until they met you. Did that mean they were back to their old selves no but they started to live again. Then there was the fact that even he saw more in you then you see yourself. He was willing to die for you because he saw that we need you not just your friends and family but all of us. You my daughter are a fighter but you are also compassionate. Yes, you killed twelve kids in the arena but most of their deaths were fast and painless. If it was not for you killing them there deaths would have been slow, torturous and painful. You let them die in peace even though it would tear you apart in the end. You comforted three of them as they died and only two of them where your ally the third was trying to kill you. Sweetheart, I am sorry you have had to become as you quote a "whore". I wish I could do something to protect you from that kind of pain. I can't even tell you how sorry I am that you have to deal with that. I know it is hard for you and I know that you cannot do this forever. You have too much survivor instincts to not do something. I wish you could have everything I know you want deep down you may not even be able to admit to it now and you don't have to. Katniss you put a spark into people you don't even have to say anything. It is what you do that makes you who you are. For the first time in all my years mentoring I saw Capitol Citizens truly cry for you, hurt for you, and be outraged for you. I wished I could take you pain but I can't. Out of everything that has happen to you I am glad you have someone how can give you something I cannot. There is no doubt in my mind that Gloss loves you whole hearty there is nothing that boy would not do for you. In your times of doubt and hurt let him be your rock just as you are his. You have friends that will stand by you no matter what Gale, Finnick and Cashmere would do anything for you. I will also always be here for you Katniss no matter what. I could never have asked for a better daughter and I am truly sorry for not always being there. But do know you were always loved and still are." _

I take in what Haymitch has said to me I am still crying but he has made me feel a little better. I know what he said is true at least most of it is. It's just hard to remember at time. I have started to get used to calling him dad it didn't take much I have always thought of Haymitch as a second father anyways. What happens when we get home? Do we just go back to being secretive? I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do. _"It's ok, Sweetheart let's take one thing at a time. As for do we have to be secretive I would say yes and no. Do we have to hide that there is a close relationship between us now? No we don't there is always a bond between a mentor and tribute obviously ours has a different dynamic to it but still. We are allowed to show that we are close. I do think we should keep our actual relationship two ourselves for now." _ I don't think I could go back to how we were. I am so scared to go home right now. I am worried on what people will think of me especially Prim and Gale. I worry about how Gale is doing since Madge died. I worry about him working in the mines. I worry about how I am going to get by without Gloss. I had promised myself that I would never fall in love not only did I fall in love but I fell in love with someone from a whole other district. Somone who can never truly be mine I will always have to share him. Even with that I cannot say I regret it or wish I never fell for him. Haymitch doesn't even have a chance to respond since Effie is at the door and walks all the way in. "I am sorry I have to interrupt the two of you but Katniss your prep team is waiting for you." She says this in that same soft gentle voice as last night. Thank you Effie, I stand up and walk out the door. On my way out I noticed Haymitch and Effie's looks to each other. It is then that I know that was the real Effie the kind women with the soft and gentle voice. I also saw the look in her eyes as she glanced at Haymitch I am not sure what kind of emotion it was but I do not that it was not hate or disgusted.

I walk to where my prep team is waiting for me. They are gossiping like normal quite a bit about Gloss and I even a few rumors about Finnick. From the sounds of it there is one where all three of us our together as couple or whatever you want to call that. I have to laugh at that one. Finally Cinna comes in after they have done my hair and makeup. Cinna dresses me in a pair of tight fitting pants a forest green shirt that reminds me of the woods. Then a fitted leather hunting jacket and a pair of hunting boots with no heels. Its then I notice I have very minmal make up and my hair is in my classic braid. I look at Cinna What no Girl on Fire? _"No, Katniss today you are simply Katniss Everdeen the District Twelve Victor of the 70__th__ Hunger Games. The girl they already know and love." _ Thank You Cinna, I can't tell you how much it means for me to go home looking as myself. I noticed that Haymitch is now in the room with us. _"Sweetheart are you ready? The train is about to stop and then we will be home."_ I feel the train coming to a stop and that is when I start to panic. _"Its ok Katniss, they will still love you"_ It is Cinna reassuring me. We head over to the door waiting for us to exit. I check behind me to make sure that Haymitch is still there. I see him and then Effie and Cinna.

When I exit the train I immediately look for Prim. It does not take much to finder here since she is right there standing next to Gale. I look and do not see my mother and truthfully I am not surprised by this. I run to Prim and pull her up to me holding her close to me. I don't want to let go. I am afraid that she will go away if I let go. Its not until Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me _"Sweetheart she is not going anywhere it is ok."_ That I let go of here and greet Gale giving him a hug as well. There are so many people surrounding us. I look around and Prim is the one to tell me _"she is not here she said she needed to get a couple of things ready at the house."_ I just nod my head at her. I can believe I am here with both her and Gale. _"Come on Katniss let me show you are house. We are right next door to Haymitch." _Prim tells me. I start to walk holding her hand. When I notice Gale is not moving I look at him and tell him you're not leaving me already right. He shakes his head and catches up to us. We walk to my new house in the Victor Village.

Paste your document here...


	26. First Day Home

**Katniss POV-**

When I woke up instead of being in the Capitol I was in my house in the Victor Village. Last night Prim took me around giving me a tour of the house. The house was just as big on the inside as it is in the outside. My house looks a lot like Haymitch's actually they are almost identical. My room it the biggest room I can see the wood from my bedroom window. There are so many rooms in this house that both Gale family and my own would have enough room in this house. I am not looking forward to today, today it Jace's funeral then tonight is the welcome home celebration. I get dressed and go down stairs to find my mother and Prim sitting at the table. My mother still has not said much to me now knowing that she really is not my mother. I don't have the same type of feelings toward her. I still have some hate towards her she left us when I was eleven and Prim was seven years old. I may not be here daughter but Prim is and she left her. She still has not spoken to me and I have not tried talking to her. I gather my breakfast and sit near Prim. Prim asks me if I was going to go to Jace's funeral. I don't know little Duck. I was not close to him I didn't even talk to him much before the arena. _"Yes, but you were there for his last days. It may be good for you"_ Maybe I will talk to Haymitch.

I go over to Haymitch's. _"Sweetheart how was your night?"_ I managed but I did not sleep much though it still feels like a dream being here. Prim is still Prim but she almost seems grown up. _"And your Mother?"_ Well she still has not talked to me and we have pretty much stayed away from each other. _"Katniss that has nothing to do with you or what you had to do."_ Prim thinks I should go to Jace funeral. _"Do you want to?"_ I don't know. What do you normally do? _"Let's go Sweetheart."_ Where are we going? _"I am going to show you what I normally do. Let's go."_ We head to the woods near the cemetery where they bury tributes. I notice that we can see them but they cannot see us. _"You don't have to pretend here you can cry if you want you don't have to wear a mask here."_ Do you come here for every tribute? _"Yes, this will be my 39th tribute that I have had to watch be buried."_ I am sorry. Katniss most of the time you will not bring someone home especially her in twelve you will have to learn to cope with it. We watch the funeral in our safe spot. I am glad that Haymitch took me here and showed me his spot.

After the funeral Haymitch heads back to his house and I stay out here in the woods. I missed my woods it is like a second home to me. I feel safe in the woods. I find by bow and try to hunt but every time I pull the string back I hesitate. I can let go of the arrow I keep on seeing the every person I killed with a bow. I can't handle it any more I throw my bow on the ground and walk to Gale's and my spot. I sit in a meadow like area that sits in the woods it is surrounded by trees. I see Gale before I hear him. _"Catnip you know it's not safe out here without a weapon. I found this along the way."_ I know but I can't even look at that right now. Every time I tried to shoot I would see all of their faces. Gale comes next to me and sits down with me. Gale I killed them I killed half of them what kind of person am I to do something like that. _"You did what you had to Catnip to come home." _Did I though I could have hidden until there was only a few left then I could have. _"You say that but I know there was more to the situation then you are letting on." _You right I had no choice but to join the careers if I did Marvel and I would have gone off on our own. _"Why did Marvel save you?"_ He protected me for Gloss and Cashmere. Marvel was Gloss' best friend and he was in love with Cashmere. As soon as they found out I would be in the Games Marvel offered to bring me home and protect me in the arena. He promised them that I would come home and he would give his life if needed to make sure it was me coming home. _"I am sorry Katniss."_ Gale so much has happen in the last three weeks I can't even begin to tell you and some of it I can't tell you in order to protect you.

Please don't be mad at Haymitch anymore he did not abandoned you he did it to protect you. There is so much more and in time I promise I will tell you but not right now. _"Catnip he did though."_ He had his reasons and I promise they were good reasons and not his choice. The world is worse than even you thought Gale. For the most part everything you have said about the Capitol is true. There are very few who are good most of them are either horrible or they have no clue about what truly happens. _"Catnip you only have to go back once a year."_ I wish that was true but I may have to go back more often than that. If the President sends for me then I am to go. Gale how are you doing? _"Taking one day at a time. I miss her though."_ I am so sorry for Madge she shouldn't have died she should still be here. _"They told me she dies of a fever but I just don't believe that. I think something else happened I don't know what but I don't believe that she died from a fever."_ Gale, the world is not as it seems. _"Is it true are you head over heels in love with him?"_ Yes, I am I never thought I could or would be in love with someone but now that I am I can't image my life without him. I know you don't like people from one, two and four. Not all of them are as they appear. We all wear our masks Gale we have to be who they want us to be. I could not have made it home without all of them. Each of them helped me when I was in the arena and when I came out. _"Why did you not come home sooner? Why did stay there over a week before coming home?"_ I just shake my head I can't tell Gale what I have become. Gale, can you promise me something? _"Anything"_ Promise when I am at the Capitol you will not watch the TV and you won't let Prim also that you will watch and protect them. _"Ok, I will always protect Prim but I don't understand not watching the TV. What are you going to be doing when you are there?"_ Gale I just need you to promise and trust that I am only doing what I have to do. _"Ok Catnip"_ I know it is getting late and I will need to get ready for the welcome home party tonight. After we hide our bows and cross the fence. I tell Gale that the walls have ears in my house.

**Gloss POV-**

I slept horrible last night it was the first time since the arena that I have not slept with Katniss beside me. I did not think it would have been such a big deal. But I woke up several time panicking due to nightmares. I heard Cashmere a few times as well. Today is Marvel's funeral. We will have to face his parents today. It is not something I am looking forward to. Marvel's parents were much different than ours. They encouraged him to be the best and go into the games but they did not demand him to go in the arena. Most importantly they loved him and did not beat him like ours did. It is the day to really take in the fact that we watched him die and he is not coming back to us. I hope our parents are not there I don't think either of us could handle that right now.

We head to the cemetery where all the tributes lie. Cashmere is right next to me when we see our parents already standing close to the front. Marvels parents notice us and usher us to stand next to them. There are not many people here funerals for fallen tributes are small and intimate mainly because in most people's eyes they are failures they do not deserved to be mourned in honor. I can tell that Cashmere is trying not to cry she does not want anyone to see weakness in her. After the service our parents come over to us and pay their respects to Marvel parents then they look at us and our fathers says _"Look at the two of you. I am ashamed to call you my children you should be ashamed of yourselves."_ Marvel's Dad stepped in _"I think it's time you leave you will not talk to these children like that in front of my wife and I."_ Our dad just chuckles and tells him _"They chose a district twelve rat over your son. I mean don't get me wrong she is a fine piece of a women at least to the eyes. But she is still just a district twelve whore." _I can listen to a lot but I will not listen to this from him. I put Cashmere behind me I think you should get the hell out of here now. Marvel's dad does the same by moving his wife _"You need to leave now or I will get the peacekeepers and considering you children our victors I am pretty sure they won't be explaining themselves you will be." _Marvel's dad turns to Cashmere and I. "_Come on you two we would like to talk to both of you and I think it would be best to go to our home."_

We go over to their house I am not sure what they want to talk about but after that commotion with our Father I know they are not mad at us. Once we get inside. I notice Marvel's mom starts crying and then causing Cashmere to break down crying as well. They both waited until they were behind closed doors before letting go not wanting to show any kind of weakness. His mom walks over to Cashmere and wraps her arms around her trying to calm her down. His dad comes over to me _"Son, we need to talk. We need to understand a couple of things."_ I will tell you what I can but please know that we both are mourning for him. I don't know what you think of us at the moment but he was the best friend I'd ever had. I sorry I did not bring him home but there are a few things you should know about that. _"I agree once they can calm down we will all talk."_ It only takes them a few minutes to calm down. I go over to Cashmere and hold her hand. I know she is scared right now. _"Why did my son throw himself in front of a mutt to protect her?"_ I think to answer that I need to start at the beginning. Cashmere met Katniss during her Victory tour and they became friends. Then I met her on my victory tour and I feel in love with her. There is so much more to her then you would ever know. _"Don't worry I don't think she is scum or a whore. I can see why you fell in love with her. Just from what we saw she has a something that very few have." _As soon as we saw the recaps of the reaping I saw her volunteer for her sister I lost it. That is when Marvel came to me and told me that I did not have to choose nor did I have to worry about her in the arena. Since he promised that she would be coming back to me. After he met her he told me he not only wanted her to come home for me, for Cashmere, but because she was a spark. I should have told him not to but I was too selfish. Marvel's mother stops me.

_"__No, he made his choice and he would do anything for you for Cashmere. He was right she will one day lead us. We need her Panem needs her. I don't know if you two saw what she did to people but even here we saw people hate the Games for once in their lives. We saw the injustice. That was due to her she showed compassion when most only show brutality. Please do not take offense to that since both of you are Victor's. I don't know what happens once you win but I have a feeling that you are no freer then before. I knew he loved you Cashmere and I am sorry for you because we could see you had feeling for him but something was always holding you back. Gloss if he saw the look we saw on tv when you talked about her or when you looked at her. Then he knew that if you lost her you would be gone forever. We knew you two were never the same after your games."_

I just wish I could have done more I should have done more. I just needed her but he was my best friend I even knew he loved Cashmere and I still could not do anything. I can't say that I regret it either. But you are right we even saw the change and part of that was due to Marvel. Cashmere starts talking _"They actually mourned him not there normal way but there were real emotions for him. There was even a dissent in their feelings about the Games this year. I knew he loved me and I wished I could have loved him. I know though I could have fallen in love with him if I had time on my side. I so sorry for your lost I wish we could have done more."_ Marvel's dad comes over to Cashmere and hugs her Cashmere backs away without even thinking about it. _"If you two ever need something we will always be here for you. Do not listen to you parents they are as rotten as they come. Don't let them push you two abound anymore. Gloss you be careful I saw the look in your eye when he called her a "Whore" I also saw the look in his eyes." _

When went to my house again trying to stay away from our parents the only issue is they are living in Cashmere's house next door. I have a feeling that today is the day where we are going to have it out. I am done with all of his non sense of his. What he pulled at the funeral today was not acceptable. Cashmere and I hear our dad scream and pound on my door. I tell Cashmere to go upstairs I will take of him once and for all. Cashmere just walks upstairs. I am glad she did not fight me on this I know this will end up being a fist fight it's been coming for far too long. When I know Cashmere is upstairs I open the door. What do you want? "Do you think you can talk to your father like that Boy?" Considering this is my house I will talk to you how I see fit. "You and your sister are a disgrace to our family name. I am ashamed to call you both my children." Well that goes both ways. He swings at me to punch me and I catch his punch in my hand and punch him in the face. "What do you think you are doing Boy?" I am done with both of you. Cashmere and I are not going to put up with your crap any longer. "You may both be victors but you are still my children and you will listen to me and do as you are told." He comes at me again. This time making a connection with my face I hit him back starting our all-out brawl.

Your right I am a victor your daughter is a victor we are both more then you will ever be. You are nothing and you will never be anything. "I am your father and you will respect me. If was not for me you would be nowhere." All you have done for either of us is beat us. It was the training center who taught us how to fight you only taught us how to block an attack. We are still fighting this whole time one punch after another. "You think you are better than your mother and I." Oh I don't think I know both Cashmere and I are better than the two of you. If you think that you scare me then you have another thing coming. Did you forget I was in an arena with twenty three others in a fight to the death and I came out of it? At this point we fall through the window to the front yard with him going through the window first. "You both won by luck not by talent just like that whore of yours. But then again you and your sister are just whores as well. I am not stupid I know you are a whore who will fuck anything that walks just like you sister." I notice that we now have an audience there are several victors watching, my mother, Cashmere, and there are Peacekeepers on their way over to us. I punch him right in the face. Don't you every call her whore. _"Who your sister or the district twelve rat you call your girlfriend?"_ I punch him again. BOTH. Here is what is going to happen you are going to get the hell out of Cashmere's house you are not going to touch her money again. _"Your mother and I are not going anywhere and there is nothing you can do about that. You are nothing. Your sister is nothing. At least your whore of a girlfriend knows how to kill better then you."_ I punch him once more this time causing him to fall back. I look at my father and he is covered in cuts and bruises. I know I have a few as well.

The Peacekeepers come over to us looking at Cashmere and I _"Anything I can help you with Mr. and Miss. Luxes" _I smirk at my father. While yes there. I would you like you to escort them home and never allow them back to the Victors Village they are no longer welcomed here. The Peacekeeper looks at Cashmere since they know they live in her house _"Miss, what you would like?" "Sir please remove them from my house and never let them back just as my brother said they are no longer welcomed here."_ My father yells at us _"We will be back and then you will regret all of this."_ The Peacekeeper grabs my father and look at me _"You know hitting a victor is a crime just as threating a victor if you like I can take them to be dealt with."_ No, Sir this time please just remove them. I look at my father but if you ever touch Cashmere again or myself I will be sure to make sure you are dealt with. The Peacekeeper walks away with both of them in tow. My father obviously injured from the fight. I wish this was a rare thing but in one parents abusing their children is typical. One of the victors comes over to us. _"Good riddance we have been waiting for that to happen for two years now. We all knew one day you would lay down the rules to that man."_ The victor left and I went over to Cashmere and brought her inside. _"Are we free of them Gloss_?" Yes, for now we are. But if they get near you promise you will go to the nearest victor or Peacekeeper. _"I will. Let's get you cleaned up."_

**Katniss POV-**

Gale and I get back in just enough time. My prep teams walks in moments after we entered the house. Gale goes to leave and they stop him. _"You are not going anywhere handsome we are to prep you as well." _They take me to my room where once again they make sure I am clean then my makeup and hair. It almost seems like no time before they are ready for Cinna. I must be either getting use to this or I am really able to block them out. When Cinna walks in I start to relax a little even though it's only been a day since I last saw him. I know I am safe with him. _"I meet your Cousin. He is just like you."_ What did I tell you? _"How are you doing_?" I miss him Cinna I never knew I could miss someone this much. Cinna what happens when I have to go back to the Capitol what am I going to tell them? _"You will tell them whatever you need to_." In no time I am ready for the party I go to look at what I am wearing. My hair is in a braided updo my makeup is subtle. Then my dress is long with a high slit up one of my legs. It is black like the color of coal; the top is not over the top. I look like Katniss in this outfit. I look at Cinna _"I know, your home they all know you. You should look like you."_

We head down the stairs and Gale is in black pants and nice forest green button up. Haymitch is also there waiting for me. I notice that Gale nods at Haymitch and starts to say something but Haymitch shakes his head. We all go outside and they have a car waiting there for us which is a joke since it is a 10 minute walk. Haymitch, Gale, Prim, my mom and I get in one car. Once we are in the car Gale tried to talk to Haymitch again but Haymitch shakes his head at him Gale decides to ignore him and continues _"I am going to forgive you for Katniss."_ Haymitch just nods in response. I notice him close his eyes before he nods as an understanding that he hurt Gale and it will take a lot more to trust him again. Haymitch then looks at me and then nods his head to Gale silently asking if I told him I just slightly shake my head. My mom is in here but everyone can see how distant she is she does not even look at me or speak to me. Prim is right next to me and she is beautiful in her dress that Cinna brought. I can tell this whole experienced has aged her she no longer seems like the little girl I left behind. The one thing I am glad about is that she is still the same Prim just a better understanding of the world we live in.

As soon as we get to the Hall of Justice Mayor Undersee is there waiting for us. My mother and Prim get out of the car then go to where the rest of the district is waiting. With Gale on one side and Haymitch on the other we walk towards the Mayor. I stay close to Haymitch I need his strength since I am so scared how the Mayor will react to me. The Mayor walks over to me _"I am glad you are back Katniss. Gale how are you handling everything?" _ Gale responds to him _"I am not dealing with it I am pissed. I just don't understand how she was ok one day and then she dies the next day. I don't buy it Sir."_ The Mayor stops him before he could go any further _"Gale, you cannot talk like that here. There are too many cameras on you right now. There is only so much I could protect you."_ You can see pain in both of their eyes they are still hurting from the loss of Madge. I am as well it just different since I have had so much more to worry about along with Madge. I wish I could help Gale stop hurting but I know there is nothing I could say to make it better. I would only make it worse it's my fault, it's all my fault that she is dead. I start to panic the next thing I know I have three men staring at me. Haymitch wraps his hands around my face _"Sweetheart, breath I know what you are thinking and you have to stop. You can think about that right now I understand how hard that is but you need to put on a show right now and then you will be free for a little bit." _I can't say anything I just nod at him. Mayor Undersee puts his hand on Gale's shoulder and they walk away. I can see the look in Gales face and he wanted to address my panic attack thankfully the Mayor escorted him away.

Mayor Undersee makes a grand speech about how he is honored to be welcoming the Victor of the 70th Hunger Games. I watch him and I can see the pain and loss in his eyes. I use to be able to see the love, laughter, kindness in his eyes especially around Madge. I know he has already looked the other way when it can to Gale and I hunting beyond the fence. I watch the children eating and dancing. For once the children from the Seam look like children with the worries and fears children should have. They should not have to worry about death, hunger, loss and pain but that is what they normally fear. I watch Prim dancing, laughing and having fun. For the moment I could not ask for more than this. Gale is dancing with Posy. Haymitch comes over to me and stands next close. _"Has she said anything to you?"_ Who are you talking about? _"Don't act like you don't know who I mean. Has she talked to you?"_ No, she hasn't. She is even more distant to me than before. _"I am sorry Sweetheart." _

The Mayor makes his way over to us. _"Katniss I wanted to talk to you."_ We walk a closer to the music so no one can overhear our conversation. I notice Haymitch nods at him. The Mayor continues _"Katniss I know much more then you think I do. First I want to say you did not do anything wrong. I do not blame you at all. You did not kill her. Do you understand me I don't care what he told you it was not your fault my little girl is not hear."_ I look at him shocked then I manage to speck. You know? _"I don't know everything but I know your some of your actions were considered rebellious. I know I received news that I am to keep a close eye on any rebellious acts and to act with an iron fist. I know you are his daughter. We will end this Katniss I promise you one day we will end all of this."_ Does Gale know? _"No he doesn't Gale is too rebellious as it is I have been trying to keep him as safe as I can. But he is too smart as you heard earlier he knows there is something missing to the story. Please keep him in the dark a little longer until we can come up with a plan. I worry about him Madge loved him and he is a good young man he didn't deserve this heartbreak. Just like you don't deserve to be sold to Capitol citizens Katniss or anyone else."_ One day he will find out and when he does he will hate me. It's my fault his love is dead; it's my fault he won't have a happy ending. _"Katniss, Gale wont blame you he will see the whole picture. He is not the only one who has suffered loss Katniss I know you have as well. Haymitch take her home I think she has had enough today I will watch everyone here."_ Haymitch is the one who answers _"I will take her home she can't take anymore tonight. Plus we know a certain someone should be calling her at any time."_ I can't help but smile at that I will be able to hear his voice.

**Gloss POV- **

I look at the clock and decided that it should be late enough. I know she would have her welcome home celebration tonight. I go ahead and call her phone rings a few times before I here "Gloss". I smile knowing that even though she is not here with me physically she will be with be for the moment. I ask her how she is doing. "Gloss everything is different yet some things feel the same." I hate that we have to watch what we say to each other. I wish there was a way we could remove or interrupt these bugs in our house and phones. I hear Katniss "How is Cashmere?" She is ok. I know my answer is short but I don't want to worry here. We talk about the rain ride some of it coded. "Gloss stop I know you are trying to protect me from hurting but how was Marvels funeral and do not lie to me." It was ok. "There was more tell me." Your right our parents were there. "Gloss put Cashmere on the phone" Katniss knows that I am holding back I want to tell her but I don't want to worry her. She is smart though she knows Cash will tell her the truth. I call Cashmere into the room. "What Gloss?" Katniss wants to talk to you? "You're trying to hide what happen aren't you?" Yes, I don't want her to worry about me she has enough to deal with right now. "Gloss your wrong." Before I could even respond she is on the phone with Katniss. Cash is telling her "I am ok at times it is hard but it's nothing I can't handle." I watch Cashmere smile "Well I wouldn't say he is keeping out of trouble." I glare at her Cashmere looks at me and says "Either you tell her or I will." Fine give me the phone. "Gloss what happened please trust me enough to know I can handle it. I know you don't want me to worry but I am going to worry about you no matter what you say or don't say. Just like I know you will worry about me know matter what." Your right Kat, I trust you please don't ever worry about that. We had a conflict with our parents today." I can here hear her laugh in her voice "A conflict or a fight?" Ok you win my father and I had a fight. "About anything in particular?" No just one that was bound to happen sooner or later. "Are you and Cashmere ok?" Yes, we are. I miss you so much. I hate being so far from you. "I miss you as well." I can hear the noise in her house increase; I know I should let her go. Kat I can hear Prim. Go ahead spend some time with her. Just remember I love you and miss you. "Gloss I love you too."

Paste your document here...


	27. life in the Districts

**Katniss POV-**

We are all starting to get into a new routine to our life. There have been so many changes since returning. Most days I don't feel like I don't belong here anymore. My mom still has not talked to me and truthfully I don't think she ever will. At least she keeps her promise on taking care of Prim she now actively takes care of her. My mother is also training Prim to be a healer. Prim has taken right to it too she is a natural. Most days my mother is not home even some nights she will bring Prim home and then leave saying she needs to check on a patient in the Seam and sleep in our old house. I know it is me she doesn't want to be around. I may not have her but I have Haymitch and he has been here for me every step of the way. We eat breakfast together almost every day the four of us. I head downstairs like any other morning I can hear Prim and Haymitch already. As we sit down and eat breakfast Prim going on about her training. Once again when my mother looks at Prim she looks at her with so much love. I am so glad Prim finally has that from our mother. But when she looks at me there is completely different look half disgust and something I can't even read. I look at Haymitch and I can tell he has had enough.

When my mother gets up to wash the dishes Haymitch follows her in there. I hear Haymitch _"How can you look at her like you do? She is still the same Girl she once was. She is still your daughter." _I hear her breath in _"No she is yours not mine."_ Prim looks at me completely confused and then I hear Haymitch again _"She is just as much yours as she is mine. You were supposed to be the one raising her and you did for eleven years. When Tom died you stopped. Do you think you're the only one who has lost someone they love? We all have plus that day those girls in there not only lost their father but there mother as well. Katniss took care of Prim when you did not and now this is how you treat her."_ Then I hear the truth from her that I have been waiting for _"I can't look at her she is too much like you and Tom. I can't bear to look at her."_ I am furious but Prim comes over to me and wraps her arms around me asking _"Katniss I don't know what they are talking about but don't listen to her right now."_ We hear Haymitch yell at her _"You are a poor excuse for a mother and if I could do more right now I would. She deserves more than this. If you think you are dealing with a lot you have no clue what she has had to deal with since volunteering for your daughter. You know to Katniss Tom was her Father, You were her Mother, Prim is and will always be her sister who she would do anything for." ___Haymitch walks out back to where Prim and I are. He comes over to me _"I am sorry Sweetheart you had to hear that."_ I just nod my head. I am shocked when it is Prim who starts up _"Can someone please explain to me what is going on? And you how could you say some of those things about her. I don't care whose daughter she is mom. It was Katniss who kept us alive she is the one who protected me for the last five years not you. You only started when she left to go into the Hunger Games for me." _Everyone stares at the small girl in front of us who never says a mean thing in awe. My mother looks at all of us then before she walks away she says _"She is no longer my daughter." _

Prim is the one who looks like she was just slapped in the face. I look at her and say Little Duck do you want to take a walk with Haymitch and I? She just nods her head. I can see the tears in her eyes you would have thought this conversation was about her and not me. Once we are in the Meadow in the Seam I stop us. Prim what I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Do you understand? She nods her head "Yes Katniss I understand." I kneel down to her and Haymitch stands close by I take a deep breath before telling her. Little Duck Haymitch is my real Father. I don't know who is my real mother is but he is my father. Haymitch was right though you will always be my sister nothing will ever change that I will still do everything I can to protect you. I promise you this changes nothing. "Katniss I know, I know you will protect me you always have and you always will. Even she knows you will always protect me and you not her have protected me. I don't care who your parents are we will always be sisters" I smile at her and hug her tightly. Haymitch just smiles at us he knew this was coming for a while now there was only so much he could stand watching. Let's get you home Little Duck.

As we walk through the Seam we have several people stop us to tell me how they are glad I returned home. The also tell me I am in inspiration to all of them. I thank each one even though I don't see how I can inspire anyone. When we get to town some of the comments start to change from admiring me to me being a "Career". When we get to the bakery his wife tells us "You get out of my bakery you are a murderer you are worst then most of the "Careers" only a Seam rat would be able to murder twelve kids" Haymitch goes to say something but I stop him. "Mary, enough now! Katniss is not a murder she did what she had to do you have never been in her place you have no right to judge her. If you can't be polite or keep your mouth shut then leave now." We all look at the baker in surprised he normally never talks back to his wife ever. "Katniss I am sorry you had to hear her. But please know there will always be some that are against you they just do not understand. Katniss know there are more standing behind you then you could ever know. Now what can I get you?" I just stand there still shocked by the baker in front of me. We get some cheese buns and cookies he won't let us pay because of his wife's rudeness. We then take Prim home.

Once we drop Prim off at the house Haymitch and I go across the fence. Since Gale is in the mines Haymitch has been going with me. He is also working with me to be able to touch my bow and knifes again. He is one of the few who could help be since he understands. Gales has tried but he just doesn't understand. We don't talk today Haymitch just walks over to my bow and hands it to me. This time I take it from him and instead of wanting to throw it I want to shoot it. I notice some squirrels in the distances and I pull the string back releasing the arrow. This time I don't stop by the time I stop to breath I notice Haymitch has collected each of my kills. _"You did it Sweetheart."_ Haymitch I hate her right now, I disliked her before I found out and when I found out I had admired her that she would take in someone else's child when she had just lost a child but now I hate her. "I know. Sweetheart, you are always welcomed in my home." I know dad I just can't leave Prim yet I don't trust her. I am going to try to convince Gale and his family to move in my house that way he can protect her when I am not there. Plus I want to get him out of the mines he doesn't belong there.

**Gloss POV- **

Cashmere and I have gone back to going to the training center daily to train future tributes. There is only a couple of reason I do it which is to keep in shape and continue my training myself. I know one day we will all have to use our skills for a greater good. I want to make sure I am capable of handling my weapons. I don't want to get out of practice. It also gives us something to do and this is all we know. Unlike some other families here in One our parents only let Cashmere and I train we were never taught the family business. For us it was either becoming a Victor or death since we were to enter the Games. Our Parents put us in training at the age of five. We have no other skills other than fighting. District One for the most part has stopped hating Katniss especially at the training center. They now see she did win by luck but by skill. I get asked all day how Katniss knew how to use weapons as well as she did. I never answer I just smirk at them. Most people here in the center know that to be as good as Katniss you need more than just natural talent you need practice. She is the one to beat now everyone want to bet her record. There is now a respect for her they now see her strength. There is very few who have done what she has done and not a single one from District One. Most are now envious of my relationship with her. I have had to listen to several of the boys go on about her looks and what they would do to her if she was in there bed. Overall I try to ignore most of them but there have been a couple of times I have had to remind them who they are talking to and about. Each time it has shut them pretty fast. They have Cashmere and I work with a group of likely tributes for next years games. I hate working with this group most of them think they are better then you. They don't have a clue what being a victor means. But most of the boys this year are pretty focused they just ask about tips for the arena every now and then threaten to steal my girlfriend. I just laugh because they have no clue who the real Katniss is.

It's been almost a month since I kicked my parents out of Cashmeres house and the victor village. We have not talked to either once since that day. I could live the rest of my life without talking to them. I don't think there is a single thing I miss from them. Without them we are free, we no longer have to watch what we say or do. They are no longer taking Cashmere's money not like we need the money we just don't want them to have it. Cashmere still lives in my house her house now sits empty. Neither of us wanted to live alone. Our Father has not even attempted to come back here. Maybe he finally got the picture that we do have more power than he does. I have started to talk to Brutus quite a bit. We don't have to talk in so much code like we have to with Katniss. I am not sure what I would do if I didn't have Brutus he is almost the father I never had. But then again what would my Father be like if he was in the Games and had to play Snows games. Brutus understands what I am going through. I do envy the fact he gets to be with Enobaria when they are home since it is the only time I cannot be with Katniss. We are separated by thousands of miles between us. I am constantly worried about her. I want to see her so much but then when I think that I almost regret it the thought. The next time we see each other we will be in the capitol and I don't want Katniss anywhere near there.

**Katniss POV-**

I just go back from my first trip to the Capitol. I was barley home a month before I had to go back. This time I was only gone for a week total but that was hard to explain to Prim and Gale. Haymitch helped me by telling them I had to go to Capitol parties to meet sponsors. Haymitch was able to go with me to the Capitol. I didn't know if Gloss would be there or not. I had mixed feeling I was want to see him so bad but I did want him to have to do all of this. When we got to the train station Gloss was there waiting for me. I ran up to him with Gloss lifting as I wrapped my legs around him as we shared a passionate kiss. We really only had a few days together considering the time it takes the train to get to and from twelve. We took advantage of those few days. As for our "appointments" and "Dates" they were the same as before some worse than others. It would be so much worse if it wasn't for Gloss but Gloss keeps me sane. I didn't even realize I missed him as much as I have.

When I was in the Capitol I had very few nightmares they were normally kept at bay with Gloss next to me. He either woke me up right away or I would wake up and feel and see him next to me bringing me comfort. Since coming home again I am back to not sleeping at night and when I do I wake up terrified covered in sweat due to my nightmare taking over. The only reason I wake up is due to the fact that I am screaming so loud I wake up. In the last few nights Haymitch has had to come and wake me up. Prim had tried waking me up the first couple of week but has not since then. I ended up scaring her too much. Sometimes I am not in the right frame of mind and think I am still in the arena. My mother does not bother with me at all anymore. Last night was bad Haymitch came over to wake me up. He could hear me screaming from his house. When he woke me up I started to hit him but he just pulled me into an embrace rubbing my back telling me I am not there it's just a dream over and over until I fell back asleep. He did not leave me at all when I woke up he was there in a chair next to me asleep. I walked downstairs and I could see Prim at the table half asleep I could tell I kept her up again. I hate that I keep on doing this something needs to change. When Haymitch came downstairs he looked at me _"Sweetheart we need to talk."_ I nod my head at him following him to his house.

_"__You can't keep doing this. I think it is time you lived here. There is no one there for you at night and you need someone. The nightmares are not going to go away for a while sweetheart. We both know that Prim is too scared and your mother won't. I can't keep on running over there to wake you. If you were hear I could pull you out before they get so bad. Plus it would help me as well."_

Ok, Haymitch I will move here with you but I need to convince Gale and his family to move into my house to keep Prim safe. _"Good luck with that one."_ I will talk to him today. At that we notice the door opens and Gale is inside.

Gale and I go hunting out in the woods. We had decided to go to the lake today. I can see how tired he is and from time to time I can hear him cough I know this is from working in the mines. I want to get him out of those damn mines they will be the death of him I can see it now. After we finish swimming I decided I should talk to him now. Gale I need you to her me out on something and listen to all of it before you say no. _"How do you know I am going to say no?"_ Just listen ok. _"Fine I will hear you out." _Ok, I am moving into Haymitch's house. I can't live in my house anymore I keep Prim up every night with my screams from my nightmares. Haymitch has had to come over and wake me up a few times now since he can hear me screaming. _"Can't you mother wake you up?"_ I chuckle she could but she won't help me. _"I don't understand I know your mother was always distant but since you left she has acted as if she doesn't care at all."_ I know. _"You know why. Don't you_?" Yes, I do it's one of those subjects I told you I will tell you one day when I can but I can't just yet. _"I am pissed that you won't tell me but I trust you." _ Thank you. What I need to ask you is if you and your family will move into my house. _"Catnip I can't."_ Wait hear me out first. I need to know Prim is safe I know she will be if your there. My mother does not always come home sometimes she sleeps at are old house. I need to know someone is watching her. Not only that but I will probably have to go to the Capitol for a week every month and then longer during the games. If your family is there then I will know she is safe when I am gone. _"Catnip what do you do in the Capitol and don't tell me you are getting sponsor." _Gale, I am working on getting sponsors and attending parties. _"I know there is more." _I can't Gale. I just can't. _"Ok but one day soon you will."_ Will you move in? _"I will talk to my mother but yes we will. I still don't think fits fair you are asking me without telling me everything but I will do it."_ I know Gale. I wish I could tell you everything right now but I just can't. You need to remember the house is bugged so watch what you say. We continue hunting until we have enough for both of our families. I am making Gale and his families eat at my house. We are starting to cross the fence near the Victor's Village. There is a spot between Haymitch's and my house where we can cross with almost no one seeing. Gale drops our game off at my house. He then heads back to his house to get his family.

Since no one is home I go to my room and gather some of my belongings and take them over to Haymitch's house. He is asleep so I go back and get the rest of my stuff which is just my clothes. I pick the room next to Haymitch to put all my belongings in. I would have thought that this act would feel out of place but instead I feel like I am where I am supposed to me. A moment later I hear Haymitch and I got to wake him. He is on the couch I know better than to touch him since he sleeps with a knife and I can see the knife from here. I have woke Haymitch up from his nightmares for years now. I know the best way is to hit is feet with a pillow and then talk to him. I wake him up and he is started at first until he sets his eyes on me and then he starts to relax. He sits up so I can sit next to him. _"Did you talk to him"_ Yes and he will do it even though he wants more information from me. I moved all my stuff up to the room next to yours. _"Ok sweetheart. I know you want to tell him more but you just can't."_ I know. We go over to my house for dinner. I explain to Prim why I am leaving and that I won't be far and if she needs anything at all she knows where she can find me. Gale comes up to me before we sit and tells me that they will move in. Once everyone is sitting down at the table, I tell my mother that Gale and his family will be moving in the house. She just nods at me not really care what I have to say even Mrs. Hawthorne looks at her with disgust. Haymitch just looks down he knows they cannot have this fight again especially not right now. Rory, Vick and Posy are all excited when we tell them since this house is everything there is not.

Haymitch and I go over to his house for the night. I don't go right to sleep though I still need to call Finnick and Cashmere and Gloss. Haymitch comes over to me _"I will be upstairs sweetheart go ahead and call them I know you want to."_ I go in the kitchen and I notice that Haymitch moved one of the big comfortable chairs into the kitchen near the phone. It's the little things like that. That makes me think what it would have been like if either Haymitch raised me or if my father never died.

**Gloss POV- **

Some days I can't believe that it has been five months since Katniss won her games. We have talked every day since that first goodbye. Keeping true to our word we talk to each other every day no matter what. Then a few days out of every month we are together in the Capitol. Even though Snow keeps Katniss running from one "appointment" to the next. We still have every night together and any public event we are together. I hate going to the Capitol and I hate leaving all at the same time. The only reason I never want to leave is knowing that means saying goodbye to Katniss at the same time. But at the end of the day I would much rather say goodbye then to keep her there I would rather her be home safe. I worry about her she has had challenges since coming home. I hate her mother even more now than before the way she has treated Katniss is appalling. I am glad she has Haymitch and Gale though. I know without a shadow of doubt that they will keep her safe. I was happy to hear she moved in with Haymitch since he can take care of her when her nightmares come at night to tear her apart. When I am home my nightmares take over every night just like every other victor I know. I know understand why most victors don't sleep alone. Even her in One there are several who share houses. Cashmere and I take turns pulling each other from our own nightmares. Normally we end up in the same bed by morning. It's easier to fall back asleep when you know there is someone right next to you to remind you where you are.

Every day we get up go to the training center help train students. I make time to train myself every day. Someday I work on my talent which each one of us has to have. Most victors could careless and some pick something just to say they have one even though they hate it. Cashmere's is making jewelry which is common her in One, I know Finnick choose poetry which suits him. Mine is making weapons which I actually like I even made a dagger for Katniss and it is identical to mine. That's another thing most victors have in common is the fact we all carry some kind of weapons on us at all times. Katniss well she could never tell anyone what her hobbies are so Cinna has been helping her with fashion designs for her hobbies. I use Help very lightly since he pretty much does them for her. In the last few months I have met more of the victors who hate the Capitol as much as I do. I never knew there were so many in One who hate the Capitol. Cashmere and I are not the only ones here in one who has to go to the Capitol there are several of victors in just One I can imagine how many more there are in other districts. What I don't think Snow even realizes is the victors are closer than anyone thinks. I know the victors of district Three are working on a device to make snow's little bugs disabled.

Paste your document here...


	28. Victory Tour Lower Districts

**Katniss POV- **

I can't believe it is almost time for the Victory tour. In one more week I will travel between all twelve districts and the Capitol. I worry about the tour though and quite a bit at that. One of my fears is how I am going to face the families of the tributes that I killed. The last six months have been a whirl wind. For the most part I don't know who I am. I am still struggling with the fact that I was able to kill so many children in the arena. I may feel lost but there are some things that I know are true. Those are that I have Gloss who is always there for me. This is one thing I know that I am without a doubt in love with him and him with me. Cashmere and Finnick have been great friends to me they know exactly what to say and when to say it. Gale I could never thank him enough he let his pride go and moved into my house with his family and stopped working in the mines. As for family I have a sister who loves me no matter what Prim never judges me and I have Haymitch who has been my rock he is always there for me. Haymitch has not replaced my dad that I was raised with he never needed to now did he try to. When I look back Haymitch was always there and like a father to me already. My mother on the hand was a little bit of a surprised as she no longer thought of me a daughter I was no longer her burden she has said very little to me since I came home.

It is finally the day when the Victory tour is going to start. I wake up early to Effie's _"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!"_ When I go down stairs I am still in my pajamas which included sweatpants and one of Gloss' shirts. It was during our first visits back to the Capitol that I stole the shirt that he wore to the Capitol from his home. It's not much but it feels nice to have something of his at night. It is the same reason I wear my father's hunting jacket. Effie looks at me but instead of looking appalled it's something else. She comes over to me and in her soft gentle voice asks _"How are you doing? Sweetheart" _I am ok, Thank you for asking. I can see she is about to ask something else when my prep team comes into the room. I go up with them. After about two hours I am ready for Cinna to come in. I can't stand there endless chatter about things that do not matter or things they do not know about. Like how I must love going to the Capitol it must be such a nice retreat from this awful place. If only they really knew why I went to the Capitol and how much I hate it. Once Cinna comes in I feel the panic reducing. Cinna dresses me and we head down stairs. I am not really sure why we spent so much time getting dressed when we are just walking to the train. As we head down I can see Haymitch and Effie whispering to each other. I know I asked Haymitch once if they can hear us can he see us as well. He explained that they do have listening devices just about everywhere but they only have cameras in public areas are houses and trains are safe without visual devices. At the train I say my goodbyes to Gale, Prim and my mother. My mother is all for show.

As soon as we get on the train we start to travel to district eleven. This is one of the districts I am not looking forward too. I know we don't have a lot of time until we arrive. I am sitting in the room watching to forest leave my sight. Haymitch comes over to me _"How are you doing Sweetheart?"_ I am scared. I know I have to be careful of what I say you don't need to remind me. Sometimes I say things before I even realize what I just said. How am I supposed to look at their loved ones and thank them like they had a choice? Dad I can't do that. _"You will make it through this you always do." _Cinna walks over to us_ "Katniss its time to ready." _Cinna takes me to one of the train cars and show me my talent which Cinna has done himself. I am speechless all of them are amazing there is very little Capitol in them. Cinna dresses me and fixes my hair to give me a look with the essence of district eleven. By the time Cinna is finished I can fell the train coming to a stop. Haymitch comes over to me placing his hand on my shoulder steading me I am starting to panic. In a few moments I will have to look at Rue's and Thrash's families. As soon as we are off of the train they escort us into cars taking us to their town center. I can see the difference between twelve and here even though they are same in many ways its obvious there Peacekeepers are stricter. I stay close to Haymitch and Cinna. Right now all I want is Gloss I want him to be the one standing next to me. Cinna did let me keep my dagger on me he made me a strap where I could where it on my thigh if I am wearing a dress. I was thankful for that I feel better known I have something to defend myself. I can hear the Mayor talking but what he says I am not even sure it's hard to listen to him when all I can think about is having to face every single person in district eleven. Haymitch comes over and gives me a hug and whispers _"Sweetheart remember watch what you say."_ I just nod and Effie and he head out on stage. I know I am about to be annonced. As soon as I hear "here is the Victor of the 70th Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen"

I walk out and see a huge crowd standing in front of me. I think to myself don't look don't look at the first row where the families of the fallen tributes stand. I start my speech which is fairly typical but since I did have interactions with both of the tributes I have to address them individually. I start with Thresh I made my mistake which was looking at his family who like him try to show no emotion. I take a deep breath and continue Thresh was a strong fighter he was a good person he just wanted to go home to his family just like everyone else. I then look at Rue's family and close my eyes then open them Rue was a little girl who did not deserved to be there. She should have had a chance at life. I am truly sorry I could not have protected her. She kept had protected me and took care of me when I was unable to and I will never be able to pay her back for her kindness in the arena. I look and notice a man in the middle of the crowd give me the district twelve solute and then several others do the same. Haymitch comes over to me and walks me off the stage.

As soon as we are in the building we hear the gun shots I look out of the window and see the man who saluted is down on the ground dead. I look at Haymitch and start saying over and over I didn't mean to I didn't mean to say anything. It just slipped out I didn't mean to. Haymitch brings me into his arms _"I know Sweetheart, I know, it's not your fault." _I just want to leave I want to get back on the train. I look at Effie and I can see she is pale and panicking _"this is completely unacceptable"_ I can see she is trying to be Capitol Effie but she is too scared too really does it. Cinna goes over to her and calms her down but she never takes her eyes off of Haymitch and me. _"Ok we have to do dinner and then the celebration we have to act as if nothing happened. Sweetheart can you pull yourself together?"_ I nod my head not trusting my voice he then walks over to Effie. He doesn't say anything out loud but looks are her with so much behind it that I doubt words are necessary she just nods her head as well.

We move into where the dinner is being held and take our seats. Dinner for the most part food you would find and eat in district Eleven. I am told that I have to dance we have to stay at least a couple of hours. Even though none of us want to been there. I am introduced to all of the Victors from district eleven. I know a couple of them already like Seeder and Chaff. Chaff comes over to me and gives me a hug and whispers in my ear _"its ok their families are all right you did nothing wrong." _I just nod my head I don't trust my voice to talk right now. There is only one person who could comfort me right now and he is ten districts away right now. I dance with some of the victors, Haymitch, Cinna, and the Mayor. Haymitch is drinking to where I know he is drunk but not nearly as drunk as he is acting. I can see what he is doing he is giving us a reason to get back to the train. One of the Victors starts to say _"get you fa..." _before another one hits him covering for the slip up.

I knew going into the next three districts would be hard since I killed all six tributes. But I also understand that I need to be careful especially since I messed up so bad in eleven. I had Haymitch write me an appropriate speech for the remaining districts I am pretty sure Effie helped him. I let each district go by in a blur. Cinna dress me I go out and make my speech for each district they are all slightly different. I only look at the families' one or two times during the speech. Afterward I met their families I don't say anything except I am sorry and then nod my head the rest of the time. Snow may not like me apologizing to each family but I don't care it is something I have to do. I attend each dinner celebration pretending that I enjoy being there luckily we leave each morning. I try to not to feel anything I just go through the motions. Each district whets harder and harder as I relive killing each of them. Having to face the loved ones of someone I killed is almost unbearable I am the reason they are not here. But I never have time to dwell on it since we are always moving and having to be somewhere.

**Gloss POV-**

I have not been able to talk to Katniss since she started the Victory Tour I wish there was some way for me to talk to her. I watch her on TV every chance I get it's not the same but it is at least something. I watched her when she was in district eleven it was almost painful to watch. I could tell she was nervous and was trying to be good. I could see it in her eyes right before she made the comments about Rue and Thresh. Neither were that bad we have all heard worse before. It was the fact that man stood behind her causing the rest of the district to follow suit. I am not sure what happened to that man but I don't believe it was anything good. I know something happened in eleven or on the train right after. I know this because the Katniss in Districts Ten, Nine and Eight is not my Katniss. When she does her speech in each district she barley shows any emotion. I can tell she is terrified of saying the wrong thing. I hurts to watch her like this I just want to wrap her up in my arms and keep her safe.

**Katniss POV-**

We are now on our way to District Seven. Once again another district where I killed one of their tributes the only difference is I don't regret killing her. If I had to I would do it again she should never have to suffer that kind of pain. I know what it is like to be on the other side of Mason. She was already suffering when she asked me to kill her. She was a strong girl she did want to go down without a fight. Haymitch has been there for me this whole time keeping whenever I need him he is there. When I get up to the stage I know I am not going to be able to control myself as soon as I look at her family. I continue doing my speech word for word until I have to talk about her. I look at her parents and know I have to say something from me something true. I am sorry I did what I did I just could not let her final moments be horrible she was a strong girl. Her parent's just nod their heads and we walk off stage. I look at Haymitch how much trouble am I in. _"Not too much Sweetheart."_ I just nod and we go to dinner. Dinner goes off without anything exciting. Blight introduces us to anyone important in district seven. At one point during the celebration the Girls' parents come over to me. Haymitch comes over even closer to me as well as Blight. _"Ms. Everdeen we just wanted to say a couple of things to you. The first is thank you for doing what you did for our daughter; I know it must be hard for you to live with but thank you. We know he would have done a lot more if it wasn't for you than who knows what would have happened to her." _Her mother came closer to me_ "Don't lose that fire in you. Don't let it go." _I just want to leave I look at Haymitch giving him that look he knows. _"Sweetheart give me a few minutes I will think of something we are staying with Blight" _About ten minutes later Haymitch appears completely drunk. I know in order to pull this off he is at least part way drunk. I have learned that Haymitch would do anything for me. That night we stay with Blight and then head back to the train in the morning. One thing I loved about district seven is the woods. It reminded me of home.

**Gloss POV-**

I watch Katniss in district seven I can tell she is having a hard time. I know the girl was a mercy kill for her but for Katniss it still hurts. I am proud of her when she went ahead and made a sincere comment because that is my Katniss it is who she is. I can see how much people love her and then how some hate her. The ones that hate her are not seeing the whole picture all they are seeing is a girl who killed twelve kids. I am surprised when my phone starts ringing a few hours later. I answered and it is Katniss. I am relieved to her from her. I know how she must be felling just last year I was in the same position she is. I listen to her rant and rave. I know she must have had a rough day. I remind her that I am always watching her and that I am always here. I tell her how well she is doing and that it will all be over soon. I know we have to watch what we say on the phone. We keep our conversation short but I know in the end she is feeling better.

**Katniss POV-**

We get back on the train heading to district six where I killed the boy tribute in the bloodbath. It like I am don't even think when we arrive in five we head to the stage I do my scripted speech, then I walk off the stage, we eat dinner, then we dance and met anyone important in the district. I am tired I feel drained. Each district is gets worse and worse. Having to look at the families I am constantly brought back to each of their deaths. For once I wish I was like any other Victor who just killed three to five tributes unlike my twelve. Almost every district I have to face the families of someone I killed. When we finial reach district five I glad I did not kill anyone from this district it's a relief. I go through my motions once again. I know I get a brief break since five, four and three I did not kill anyone. Also once I get to four I will get to see Finnick and between him and Haymitch they will help me get to one where I will finally get to see Gloss.

Paste your document here...


	29. Victory Tour Career District

**Katniss POV- **

We are on our way to district four one of the few that I have actually looked forward to seeing. I will get to see Finnick, his family and his home. I know all about his family and his home and now I get to see it with my own two eyes. One thing I don't have to worry about is looking at the family of someone I killed since I did not have a hand in either of their deaths. The night before we get to four Haymitch came running in the middle of the night again. I know I was having one of my bad nightmares. I know which one it was one where I have to watch myself kill every one of my kills again then I have to watch snow hurt my loved ones because I fail my duties. Haymitch wakes me up carefully knowing how I get when I have these types. Dad will these every go away? _"I don't know Sweetheart for some they don't and for others they do. For you they are still fresh in your mind it's only been six months."_ Dad I want it all to go away I feel horrible I took so many kids from their family why could I just done what everyone else does. Why did I have to kill as many as I did. Maybe if I hadn't killed so many I wouldn't feel like this. _"I think your wrong, I think you would feel worse because you would have known you could have done something more. You may not have been able to save anyone's life but you were able to take away their suffering or even let them leave as painless as possible. Sweetheart that in its self takes more strength and courage then letting someone else make the kill."_ I never would have thought I would miss Gloss as much as I do Dad. _"Sweetheart I am not surprised. You fell in love with him and you are not someone who gives their heart part way you are the all or nothing type of person. We are almost to him just another week and tomorrow you will see Finnick. He will also be going us for the rest of the tour."_ Dad stays with me for the rest of the night I just could not bear to sleep alone for the rest of the night.

When we are getting close to district four my prep team comes in and gets me prepped. Cinna then comes in and dresses me this time it has the essence of district four. The skirt is tight from my hips to the bottom where is flares out just like a mermaid's tail it is a beautiful blue green which changes color as I walk. The top is the same material off the shoulders with a sweetheart neckline. This time instead of heels I have a pair of sandals. When the train comes to a stop Haymitch stands right next to me like always. This time instead of just the Mayor escorting us Finnick is there as well. Finnick gives me a hug and a knowing look he doesn't even have to say anything I know he knows how I feel. He is the only one to know how this feels. Finnick walks on the other side of me. When I get on stage I do my scripted speech and since I had very little interaction with either tribute I give very generic thanks. When I walk off the stage Finnick comes over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. I just nod he knows, there is no need for me to say anything.

We sit down for dinner. Finnick, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, the Mayor and his family are at our table. We are served several courses and with each plate Finnick explains what each thing is. For are main course is the same thing he sent me in the arena. I look at both of them since I am sitting in between them. I feel Haymitch take my hand and squeeze. I let out the breath I have been holding. Finnick places his hand on my shoulder then then whispers _"I know this is hard but can you manage to take a few bites of this plate." _I don't say anything I just nod. Finnick starts talking to the Mayor and myself. I know this distract them from me. He does a good job at it too since no one noticed I only eat a few bites. After dinner was over I knew I would have to dance and look like I am enjoying myself. Finnick introduces me to most of the victors. The one I look forward to meeting the most is Mag's she was Finnick's mentor and is his friend. After I go around meeting everyone I am stuck having to dance. I dance with Haymitch, Cinna, Finnick and many other victors. All I want to do is leave but I know I am not allowed to. My only saving grace right now is Finnick is here. As we dance I ask him if he has found a "pearl" yet. _"No, not yet." _Finnick who is the girl you keep look at. He just shakes his head and leans in _"not here"._ I don't say anything knowing. I watch her for a while and I notice she is with Mag's most of the time. I have had enough of this I want to get out of here. I find Haymitch and ask if we could please get out of here. He nods _"Ok, Sweetheart we have been here long enough. Go find Finnick and let's go." _Finnick had put his foot down about us staying with him. I am surprised at Finnick's house it is bigger than mine.

When we get inside everyone is asleep. Finnick had insisted I go straight to sleep as week which was not hard since I am already exhausted. I don't know how long I am asleep before I wake myself up from a nightmare. I walk downstairs and help myself to something to drink. I find Haymitch on the couch obviously up from his own nightmare. When we hear someone scream Haymitch and I look at each other knowing it must be Finnick. _"Go sweetheart."_ When I get upstairs I find his room and wake him up not quite sure how he will respond. We all respond differently with Haymitch I know not to touch him where with gloss I know touching him will pull him out. Finnick ended up needing a little bit of both. _"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." _Finnick you didn't I was already awake, you know how it is. Do you want me to leave? _"No stay with me." _He scoots over making room for me. I climb in his bed. It's a few hours later when I start screaming waking him up. I am in a panic this time it has nothing to do with my games. I am scared for Finnick, Haymitch, Cashmere, and Gloss. In my night ear they were all Snow's hand. Finnick wakes me up _"Katniss wake up; you are ok, wake up."_ I open my eyes fully alert but still not able to tell if it was real or not I can see Finnick is ok but my mind may be playing tricks on me. I run downstairs to find Haymitch and I can't find him down here. I feel like I can't breathe. I then run to the phone calling Gloss and Cashmere.

**Gloss POV-**

I wake up when I hear the phone raining knowing the only one who would be calling is Katniss. I race downstairs worried if everything is ok especially since it is still dark. I get to the phone on about the third ring and then I Kat _"Are you ok? Is Cashmere ok? I can't find Haymitch where is he, I can't find him."_ Kat calm down, Cash and I are Safe. Where are you Sweetheart? _"We are at Finnick's he was here a few hours ago. Gloss, I am scared where is he?"_ Kat calm down what happened? _"I woke up a few hours ago from a nightmare and found Haymitch was awake as well that is when we heard Finnick screaming. I went up to wake him up and he did want me to leave so I fell back asleep in his bed. Then Finnick woke me up it must have been a nightmare. Gloss it felt so real I was so scared I didn't know if you were ok. Then I came looking for Haymitch and I can't find him. Where is he?"_ Kat, Sweetheart he is there no one has him, he did not leave you. He is your father Kat he is there. I promise you he would not leave you without a fight. At that point I hear the phone drop and then I hear Haymitch's voice. I decided to wait a minute just to make sure everything is ok. Then Finnick gets on the phone. _"Sorry I went to find Haymitch as soon as I could he had just decided to take a walk. He is calming her down right now."_ I feel relief that he is with her. Finnick she was terrified I could hear it I her voice I did not even need to see her to know she was completely terrified. _"She scared me and I don't get scared often. She needed you." _I wish I could have been there for her I hate that I can't be there when she needs me._ "Gloss you were there for her, it did not matter that you were not physically here. You were able to do what I couldn't you. All you needed to do was talk her through it and she calmed down. You may not have been able to tell but I could the moment she heard your voice she started to calm down and felt some relief."_ Are you taking her out on the boat this morning? _"I was planning on it but now I am not too sure."_ Do it she needs it. She needs someone who she can relate to. Promise you will take care of my girl. _"Of course I will. Not only because I care for here too but I would be scared of you and Haymitch if something happened to her." _Finnick, Can you tell her I love her and I will see her in a few days. _"Go back to sleep Haymitch and I will take care of her."_ I hang up knowing she will be ok with Haymitch and Finnick. I wish I could keep her safe and protect her. That is a life I hope we will have I refuse to believe that we will live like this for the rest of our lives. One day it will be different and I will not have to live eleven districts away from her we will be together one day. I promise you that I promise her that. I will do whatever it takes to make that come reality.

**Katniss POV-**

Finnick comes in with Haymitch I didn't even realize that Finnick left me. As soon as I see Haymitch I run to him. I try to tell him as I run into his arms. I thought, I was so worried, and then I couldn't find you. I, I thought something happened. _"I am here Sweetheart. I am not going anywhere." _It seemed so real it had to have been a dream but it was so real. I thought... I don't finish I know I can't say it out loud not only will it make it real but Snow could use it against me. Haymitch just holds me tightly. It reminds me of when I was a little girl and I would curl up in my father's lap when I was scared and he would just hold be tightly not saying anything. It reminds me of the one time when my father couldn't take me into the woods so Haymitch took me. I don't even remember what happened but I do remember curling up into Haymitch for protection letting him keep me safe. I felt safe in his arms just like I do now. I can't tell you how long I have been clinging to Haymitch when I notice Finnick, his father and brother all standing there watching us. I can tell they want to say or ask something but they don't. _"Katniss, do you want to come with us?" _I look at Haymitch seeing his nod in approval. I get up to go towards Finnick. _"Haymitch, you want to come?" "I think I will stay here but keep her safe." "What does no one trust me first Gloss now you?" _I see Finnick smirk at Haymitch then the two of them have a silent conversation.

I follow them out to the boat with Finnick helping me into the boat. We are at least two miles from the shore when I hear Finnick's Father. _"Ok, you want to tell us what that was all about?" _I look at Finnick and he starts to laugh _"Katniss there are no bugs here we can talk freely." _I nod my head I can't answer his question though._ "It's one of those things I can't tell you but if you thought you saw a young scared women looking to her father for protection then you may be right."_ He just smirks in a Finnick kind of way it is not like Gloss' at all. His dad responded "_that's what I thought."_ Finnick formally introduces me to his father and brother all three of them look similar almost identical the only big difference is the look of age. His father and brother go off fishing leaving me and Finnick alone. _"How are you doing? Don't give me you ok. I know what it is like I have been there before." _It's hard to go to each district and see their families trying to hide their mourning when it was your fault. Sometime I wish I was like every other victor only killing a few not twelve. _"That was not you though."_ I murder those children they will never come home because of me. _"If it wasn't you it would have been someone else and at least you feel remorse for what you had to do. I know how hard it is though. I do understand that each district it gets harder and harder. Luckily you have a break until we get to two. Now what happened this morning?" _I think I had the worst nightmare of my life. You were there Gloss, Cashmere, Haymitch, Prim and Gale. Snow had all of you he was killing each one of you slowly forcing me to watch. I had watched Gloss and Haymitch die and you were being killed when you woke me up. I am terrified I am going to do something wrong. Every one of you know that it is not if I do it's when I do something wrong. Finnick you know I am right all of you are just too scared to tell me so. Any way who was the girl you were staring at. _"First your right you will screw up and after what I have heard I would too if I were in your place." _I don't ask because I know he won't tell me_. "As for the girl she is Mag's granddaughter Annie."_ Finnick you know you don't fool me I know she is more than that. Most probably not but I know. _"Your right. But I won't say a word and you know why."_ I just nod I do she already has a target on her back with being Mag's granddaughter if Snow knew Finnick was into her it would seal her fate. _"You and Gloss are the real thing aren't you?" _I am not sure what you mean._ "There are some in this world that our meant for each other. There is no keeping them apart they would fight till the end of the world for their love. That is you two. He is the other half of you."_ I don't know Finnick I never thought this would be part of my life I never thought I wanted this. But I now know I would go to the end of the world for him. It is different I love Prim with all my heart but it's not the same kind of love. Before we knew it we were on our way back.

When we get back Haymitch informed us that they have changed our depart time. We have to leave in an hour. Mrs. Odiar has made a full breakfast I also notice Mag's and her Granddaughter are here. I notice no one says her name when they talk to her they are protecting her the same way Haymitch protected me. We all sit to eat. I watch Mrs. Odiar and think that this is how a mother should be. You can tell she is the heart of this family. It's not long before we have to go. Finnick gives his mother a goodbye. Then she gives me a hug and whispers I am so sorry you have to go through all of this take care. Annie stops me as we are leaving she pulls me close and whispers _"Take care of him please. I know what happens there. I wish I could do more but I can't. You saw they won't even say my name. I know he could never love me but please keep him safe." _I tell her I know how it feels trust me I could only be called Sweetheart. Finnick and I were friends for almost five years before he even knew my name. They are protecting you I understand it is hard. As for Finnick open your eyes. I look at her and she is looking at Finnick with a look that could only be love. I know right then when he turns and looks at Annie with the same look on his face that she is his other half.

Before I know it I am getting prepped and dressed for district three. I know it won't be too bad here since I did not kill anyone. Haymitch tells me we will be staying at Betee and Wiress home. The speech and celebration goes by quickly. Before I know it we are at Betee's home. They inform us they were able to create a few different devices for all of us. I look at Haymitch and then Finnick and both of them are smiling. Now I know they know what is going on. Betee continues _"We have made each one of you a device that is identical to your arena token since most of you where it. They are undetectable and can be turned on and off. They only work for a room but they work. The phone is harder we are still working on that one." _Can someone tell me what is going on? _"We have found a way to disable Snow listening devices. We chose one that would only go short distance."_ How do you know it works. _"Well first is the fact that we are talking out this without any worry. Do you see any Peacekeepers rushing in?"_ No. _"The other is we are the ones to make the bugs in the first place so we knew where the weakness is in them. We will just have to be careful we can't always use them. Otherwise it will they will know we did something."_ Betee gives each one of us our new tokens. Mine is my pin everything about it looks the same. Betee shows be if I press the head of the bird it will turn on or off. He also gives me one for Gloss and Cashmere. _"Take these to them." _I nod. We board the train heading to district two. This is the one I am not looking forward to at all. Truthfully I am terrified. When Cinna comes in the dress be in a gold dress. _"Katniss you don't look very good." _No, Cinna I can't breathe. I can't do this I can't go out there. Cinna hurries out of the room returning with Haymitch and Finnick. I can't get off I can't do it. I won't. At this point I am breathing like I just ran for miles. I can't, he was from here they knew he was a monster they knew what he was capable of. I hate them I hate them all. I not going to go out there I can't. _"Sweetheart no one will hurt you here I promise you." "Katniss you have to get off the train I know you are scared but you have to be strong. You are almost done"_ I am not getting off this train. Haymitch leaves and Finnick continues to convince me why I have to get off of the train. I am not going to budge not for either of them. I notice Haymitch is back with Brutus.

_"__I know you are scared but you have to do this. There are very few who hate you here. You know you can't hide here and this is not the girl I know. The girl I know would never let a dead boy haunt her. She would never let him win. Katniss do not let him have power over you. You did not let him when he was alive so don't let him do it now that he is dead. You my dear are stronger than that. Not only that but I promise you if someone even tries to hurt you I will personally make then suffer a thousand deaths." _

Dad, Brutus, promise you will stay close. _"Yes" "Yes"_ Finnick adds I promised Gloss I would get you there safely I sure as he'll not going to keep my promise to him. You will be safe. Fine! Fine. But I will not pretend to be happy to be here. I see Cinna come closer to me when he hands me my dagger and strap for it. _"I think you will feel safer with this on you. Katniss remember who you are."_ I put my foot on the chair and then slide my sheath with my dagger up to my thigh. _"Now there is the girl I know"_ Brutus says. Let's get this over with. The three of them escort me off the train following Effie.

Once I get on stage I start my speech. I was serious when I told them I would not fake it here. I don't want to be here and they can all know that. I try not to look at their families I read my speech word for word with no deviation and without any emotion. Right now they are just word to be said they have no meaning behind them. I am almost finished when I made my mistake and looked at Mason's family. I was taken back when I saw the same eyes that looked into my with an evil glint in them as he kissed me all while stabbing me in the stomach and thighs. I can't finish I need to get away all I can see and thing about is that moment. When he is slicing my shirt off and the knife is going through my skin. Then he is kissing me. I just walk off the stage I can't even stand. I feel like I am going to fall over. As soon as I shut the doors behind me knowing I am not in sight I start to actually fall over. That's when I notice that Haymitch, Finnick and Brutus are all running towards me. I am not even sure who caches me. I start trying to explain but I can only get a word or two out before I start again. Brutus is the one to say it. _"His brother they look identical. I should have warned her but I thought it would have been worse she had to get off that train and if she knew I don't think she would have gotten off." _He looks at her_ "Katniss it's not him he is not here he died in the arena" _she starts again babbling again_ "I know they look the same but they are nothing alike but I promise I won't let him near you even though I know he would not hurt you. The boy you just saw won't even train he would not and could not hurt you." _Katniss runs into Haymitch's arms and he holds her._ "How long does she have to stay before we can sneak her out?" "An hour maybe two. She needs to at least attend dinner and then one or two dances. We can keep her between the three of us so no one sets her off or touches her."_ They all stare at her as Katniss is unable to move or speak. Finnick mentions _"you both realize there is only one person who will snap her out of this right? And he is not here." "Brutus where is the nearest phone we can get her to without too much notice." _Haymitch picks her up and carries her following Brutus.

**Gloss POV- **

My phone is ringing and I know it is Katniss after what we just saw I know she is not good. We don't know it they cut of part of what happened or if she really just walk off stage like that. I pick up the phone Kat are you ok? I am taken back when it is Brutus on the phone. _"She is not good I am not sure what you saw but she collapsed as soon as she got off stage we barley caught her. She can even talk right now."_ Brutus I don't understand what happened there. _"We had to talk her into getting off the train she was terrified. Then she could barely get through her speech but was doing ok all things considering. It wasn't until she saw his identical brother that she walked off."_ Brutus put her on. She doesn't say anything but I know she is there. Kat, Sweetheart I know you are there. I need you to be strong for me. I understand I am asking a lot from you right now. But I need to know that you are going to be alright. You know they won't let anyone hurt you. _"I can't I just can do it. I can't go in that room and act like everything is ok. I can't pretend. I just can't do it."_ Then don't. Don't pretend if you are pissed then me pissed Kat show then who you are show them that you are just as strong if not more than they are. Katniss you are in two you can show the part of you that stands up and volunteers to go into the arena knowing you can win. Show then you are the girl that revived the highest score, show them the girl who killed half of the competition, show them you are the girl who won after three days. Katniss you can pretend that you are proud of those facts which you have done since the being the only thing you don't have to do is pretend to be happy and giddy that is where you are having problems with be the fierce girl I fell in love with. I hear her chuckle _"I can do that."_ I hear Effie in the background say she has to get out there she cannot stall any longer. Kat one more night and then I will be here waiting for you. I promise I will be here for you. Whatever you want tomorrow I promise I will do or get you anything you want. I love you Kat. Promise me you can make it one more night. _"I can do it I promise I love you as well."_ I know she will be ok. Between Brutus, Finnick, and Haymitch I know they will get her here safely.

Katniss POV-

After talking to Gloss I am feeling a little better he is right I can be myself for the most part the only thing I need to pretend is the fact I am proud of what I did in the arena. I go sit at dinner I hold me head up high. I can do this I will not let them see me break. I know from Brutus that no one mourns either of them. I am still pissed they sent them into the arena knowing what he was capable of. I sit down at dinner with Haymitch and Brutus on each side of me. Finnick and Enobaria are also at the table with the mayor and his family. The talk at the table is the same as every other district just a bunch of small talk. After dinner Brutus and Haymitch along with Enobaria and Finnick go around introducing me to most of twos victors. Most of them are a lot like Brutus and Enobaria except most of them are still scared of them. I danced with Haymitch, Finnick and Brutus. They did their best to make sure neither Mason's or Clove's family came near me. Neither family even attempted I have a feeling it was due to Brutus near me at all times. We were not there long before Effie found us _"It is time to go, they changed the schedule we are leaving for one now. I can't believe they did this. We will have to leave for One now." _ I see Haymitch look at Effie to find out why and she just shrugs her shoulders. We get back to the train with Enobaria and Brutus. All five of us go into one of the bedrooms I notice Haymitch turns his token or device on. Haymitch starts to explain the device to Brutus and Enobaria he then gives both of them there's.

**Gloss POV- **

I get another call from Brutus for some reason they are on their way here now. I know that Katniss does not know that I know she is on her way. I decided to go down to the train station and wait for her. I want to keep to my word that I would be there as soon as she arrived. I am sure she will not be allowed to leave the train. There is no way they will keep me off of that train. I think I need Katniss almost as much as she needs me. I stay in the background I don't want anyone to see me. I can hear the train before I see it. Then i see the train come into view. As soon as the train stops I am trying to get on. As soon as I get on I see Effie and Haymitch together in the dinning cart. I quietly ask where Katniss is. I don't want her to know I am here yet. I see her in the living area with Brutus, Enobaria, and Finnick. I can see Brutus smirk at me I just put my finger up to my lips to keep them quite. I start to sneak up to Katniss but she hears me. That is when her whole face lights up and she runs towards me. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I start kissing her taking her out of the room. I have no clue where I am going all I know is that I need to be alone with her. She tugs me to tell me which way to go without breaking our kiss.


	30. Victory Tour District One

Sorry this chapter is a little late I try to post on Sundays. I hope there are still people out there reading this story since I have not had any reviews in awhile. If you want to drop a quick review I would love it :)

* * *

Katniss POV-  
I wake up in the morning still wrapped around Gloss. I wake him up in a way only I can. For the first time since the tour started I was able to sleep. We get up and shower I have a few things that I need to tell him and I am still worried about being overheard even though I know the devices work I still worry. I bring Gloss into the shower with me. I tell him everything about district three and Beetee's device. "Kat do you realize what this means? That it is starting, I know the districts are already beginning to fight back." I know and it scares me because Snow already told me he blames me for it. What if he decides to do something? "Kat, you cannot worry about that." We are still in the shower when Cinna comes in. "Both of you need to come out." It takes us a few minutes before we come out. By the time we are out both Haymitch and Brutus are there. "Ok, you two here is what needs to happen. Katniss you are going to go with the prep team. Gloss you are going to sneak off the train but do get caught." We look at each other and then gloss asks "Then what is the point of sneaking off." At the same time Brutus and Haymitch say for show. Cinna adds "you two need to show everyone that you two are a couple and that you won't be separated no matter time or distance." I see Gloss look around like he can't believe he said that. Brutus tells him "I assume Katniss told you about three." "Yes, but how do we know if it works or is on?" Haymitch tells us we will figure a way to tell each other. "Ok it's time to go." Haymitch, Brutus, and Cinna step out of the room. I give him a hug and kiss and then slip both of the necklaces into his pocket and tell him just press the stone.

Gloss POV-  
Cinna messes my hair and clothing up a little for appearances. I pretend to sneak off the train just like we planned I am caught sneaking off the train by photographers snapping pictures of me. I go back to my house and when I get home Cash is awake. I tell her we need to talk for a minute before we get ready. We go to the bathroom, turn all the water on. Cash, Beetee did it. Look I pull out the necklaces that look like our tokens. She takes a hold of the necklace that looks like hers which has a teardrop Emerald about two inches big. I take mine looking at it noticing how it looks identical to my rectangular Emerald which is also about two inches. Our mother gave us our necklaces for our twelfth birthday right before our first reaping the stone is our birthstone. After looking closely at the necklace I notice the stone is a tad thicker and I can press it. Cash notices the same thing "he did it he really did it." We get ready to head to the train. I notice I have an outfit laid out for me I instantly know it's from Cinna. It is elegant and perfect for district one. Cash and I head out to the train station by car. One of the many difference between one and most districts is most well off families have cars. As soon as we get to the train station it is completely packed. I know it won't be a problem for us though. Once we are in view the crowds seem to move allowing us to get right up front. Considering most of them are photographers and Capitol citizens I am not surprise they allow us to get close. They all want to have the best view. We stand there and I am still not sure what I am going to do. I do know how ever that I can't wait to have Katniss back in my arms.

Katniss POV-  
Cinna is just finishing the last touches to my outfit. I have a beautiful form fitting dress the top is covered in black and grey gems. From my waist down appears to be diamonds and emeralds. "Katniss there not real I know they look real but there not." Thank you Cinna I don't think I could handle wearing something that would feed my whole district for years. Cinna finishes with putting earrings that are real emeralds and diamonds. I am surprised he does not put necklace on me since he normally does when I have a sweetheart neckline on. We gather near the door waiting to get off. You would think I would be nervous since I personally killed Glimmer and Marvel gave is life for me. I am not; I know nothing will happen here. Haymitch looks at me "Are you going to be ok?" I nod at him and for the first time in a while I know it is true.  
Effie gives us the ok to get off the train. When we get off my first thought is where is Gloss. I look around to find him I know he has to be right here. That's when I see him right behind a capitol photographer without thinking I smile widely and head straight towards him. He moves the photographer aside and walks straight to me. Once he is right in front of me he puts his hands up to my face and kisses me with so fiercely that it takes be back for a moment. I pull him even closer to me wrapping my arms around him without even breaking the kiss. He moved one of his hand down to my wait holding me close. Even when we break from our kiss we don't move apart from each other. Gloss whispers in my ear "You are absolutely beautiful. I love you with everything I have." I whisper right back to him with just as much emotion I love you more than I could ever say. He kisses me once more. Then moves his hand from my face and moves facing out ward since his other arm is still wrapped around my face. Effie and Haymitch escort us to the cars.

Gloss POV-  
We walk to the cars I am going to be staying with Katniss, Haymitch, and Effie. Once we get inside the car I pull Katniss near me. I look at Haymitch and he knows that I need a moment without him and Effie watching. Haymitch and Effie start talking about what I don't even pay attention. I pull out a box out of my jacket pocket. Kat I had Cash help me make this for you. I wanted you to have something of mine on you that way I am always near you. I watch her open the box not taking my eyes off her face. She sees a necklace that looks similar to mine with some differences. The gem is the same emerald gem with diamonds surrounding it. It is the same size gem as well. I can tell she is speechless. She looks at me "Gloss this is beautiful. I don't even know what to say." Kat you don't need to say anything. I know what you cannot say. When I get a chance I will tell her that I had Cash change the emerald out this morning and the chain. She now has my necklace with a new setting while I wear the fake one. I put the necklace on her. I had told Cinna about the gift this morning so he did not put a necklace on. I can see she is starting to get nervous. Katniss I know you are scared but you can do this. There are more her on your side then you would ever know. You have done what so many have failed to do. Remember that when you are on that stage.

Katniss POV-  
I walk up to the stage knowing that Gloss is nearby. This time it does not seem so scary I know that no matter what happens on this stage I have part on my family right behind me. I take my place and start my speech for once confident in myself. The only part that worries me is addressing Marvel's family but I know that Gloss has already spoken to them and I know they also stand behind me. I am at the part of my speech where I need to address Glimmer and Marvel. I chose Glimmer first since I did have much interaction. I look at Glimmer's family and they are giving me a death glare I am not shocked I did find out that she was in love with Gloss. Not only is he mine but I killer Glimmer in the arena. I go ahead and address them I did not know Glimmer well but I did know she was a strong tribute. I then hear someone "Not Strong Enough" then part of the crowd starts laughing. I am trying not to react to the scene before me. I then look at Gloss who is behind be off to the side and see him nod then I look at Marvel's parents and they nod to me as well smiling. I have to say I worried about what I am going to say I don't plan on saying anything I shouldn't but then again I never do. I look forward and start Marvel was more than just my alley he was my friend as well. He gave his life for me I could never pay him back for his sacrifice. Marvel was one of the best people I know. Thank You District One for your tributes. I turn around and see Gloss standing there with his hand out. I take his hand and walk off the stage.

Gloss POV-  
I escort my gorgeous girlfriend to dinner. There are some things that I am worried about with dinner. I know my parents are here and I am worried that there are so many Capitol citizens here. The only saving grace here is we are not in the Capitol and we are at a public event which means I don't have to share her with anyone. I can make sure no one touches her except me. We go and take our seats for dinner. At our table are Katniss and I, Haymitch and Cashmere, the Mayor and his wife, and then my parents. Cashmere and I look at each other then I look at Haymitch and he nods to me. I know Haymitch understands what is going on here. I can't let Cashmere or Katniss next to by parents or the Mayor. I sit Katniss down and then Cashmere right next to her making sure they are in between Haymitch and I. Dinner is awkward to say the least. Haymitch and I encourage Cash and Katniss to dominate the conversation. As soon as the meal is over I stand up and hold my hand for Katniss and then for Cashmere as well. I wrap Katniss close to me and Cashmere on the other side. As soon we are far enough away I tell Cashmere that I want her to stay near Haymitch, Brutus, Enobaria or Finnick. Cash do not leave one of their sides at any point promise me. "I won't leave their sides. Do you think they would something here?" I would not put it past them but it's not just our parents I am worried about the Mayor as well.  
I go around introducing Katniss to the other victors there are a couple I stay away from. I stay with Katniss wrapped around me. When I see the dancing has begun I pull Katniss out to dance. We take over the dance floor everyone wanting to watch the star crossed lovers. After we dance for a while and I have taken a few passionate kisses. We walk over to Cash and Finnick and within seconds my parents are also over here with us. My father leans into me "I just found out that your rat of a girlfriends is already up for sale I just my try her out. She must be pretty good for you to stay with her." I look at him straight in the eye and tell him if you touch her I will make your life a living hell. Actually I would suggest you get the hell out of her now. "Your right I should at least move away from you whores I sure you have work to be done." Then they walk away from the four of us. Katniss looks at me I know she heard him. "Gloss look at me." I look at her. "Right now we need to focus on the party we can worry about your father later." Finnick and Cashmere are just looking at us it then I know they did not hear what he said. Finnick looks at Cash and I "was that really your father?" Yes, it was. Katniss walks over to Haymitch who is about ten feet away I have no clue what they're saying but she comes back over with determination. I know she has a plan but I am not sure what it is or what it is about. As soon as she is over to us she takes my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. Katniss what are you doing? "We are going to do what we have to in order to get out of here." What is that? "We are going to give them a show." She leads the way and we dance. Until a slow song comes on and I am able to pull her close to me when know if we want to leave earlier the time is now. In the middle of the dance I start to kiss her slowly the kiss increasing the intensity by the second. By the time the song is over everyone is staring at us. All I can think about is getting Katniss out of here and back to my house.  
The Mayor comes over to us "If I were you I would not be here right now I would be somewhere a little bit more private" Well to tell you the truth Mayor there is nothing more I would rather do right now but we do not want to offend our guest here tonight. "Gloss, I can tell you I would not be offended if you took her out of here as long as you don't do something I wouldn't do." He is smiling I know there is nothing good going through his head right now but I will go along with this for now. Mayor, I would never dream of. I would like nothing more than to take my stunning girlfriend home. "Then home you should go. I think we can spare the two of you after all." I shake his hand and then he takes Katniss and quietly says "I hear you are still up for sale I may have to make an offer. You are much more than I expected." I escort Katniss to where everyone is standing. Haymitch gives both a look and I just tell him we will tell him later but we have been granted permission to leave early. Which we are going to accept "Of you are you would be stupid to not accept" Finnick remarks. I pull Finnick off to the side and ask him to keep an eye for Cashmere. "Not a problem we will all watch out for her." "Gloss what you are so worried about." Cash, between the Mayor and our Father I am worried about both you and Katniss. Now I can get Katniss out of here but I cannot get you out of here.  
I take Katniss home. I am so relieved to have her out of there. I don't think she even knows who much I needed her away from there. I could not stand the fact that my own father threated to purchase her. I look at her as we drive to my home her eyes wide in wonderment. I tell her I forget how strange this all is for you. "Is this your car?" Yes, it is. I am still watching her as I drive us home. I notice she touches her pin. "Sometimes I forget that we live in different worlds." I wish there was a way for me to change that but right now there is nothing that I can do. As soon as we get to my house I lead her inside she looks around for a moment. Then she comes over to me without saying a word touches my necklace and then starts to remove my jacket and then starts undoing my shirt. I cannot take it any longer I have to touch her. I need to feel her beneath my hands. I slowly start to unzip her dress and let it fall to the ground. I then kick off my shoes. She moved her hands up to my face and then starts kissing me. I can stand this any longer I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. I start to carry her up to my room not even breaking the kiss while also undoing the corset she wears removing it before we even hit the top of the stairs. She still has her legs wrapped around me with her hands on my face and neck kissing me with so much intensity that I can barely think. I now have my hands stroking her back to her ass. By the time we get to my room I lay her down on my bed she scoots up to the headboard still in her underwear, thigh highs, heels and what I didn't notice before she has the dagger I gave her strapped to her thigh. All I can think about at this moment is how beautiful she is and that she is mine. I grab my dagger that is still in my waistband and toss it on the chair in the room. Then I undo my pants and then climb on the bed grabbing her foot and slowly undo her shoe and then work my hands up to the top of her thigh slowly pulling down her stocking all while kissing down her leg. I do the same thing to her other leg except when I get to her dagger I remove the strap holding the dagger looking at her I tell her that I like this. I then go back to removing her stocking doing the same as the other. We don't talk we just finish undressing each other going slowly. Tonight we don't rush we take everything slowly pretending the world around us does not exist.

Katniss POV-  
I wake up to someone laughing I am sure it coming from downstairs. I wake Gloss us and he looks at me "Good morning" I look around his room and notice our close are all over but not all of them. That's when we hear the laughing again coming from downstairs for sure. "Come on lets go down stairs." He gets up and puts on a pair of sweats and a fitted tee-shirt. I watch as Gloss steps out of the room but he is back within seconds with clothes in his hands. "I didn't think mine would fit you. Cashmere's maybe a little big as well but not as bad." I take the clothes out of his hands and there is a fitted tank top and a pair of training pants. We walk down the stairs together when I started to notice all of our clothes from the stairs to the front door. I know now this is why they were laughing. "I see you two did enjoy yourselves after all", Finnick remarks. Haymitch looks at us "We need to talk about last night. It is safe start talking Gloss." I can see he is not sure where to start I go over to him and he pulls me into his lap and puts his arms around me. I look at Haymitch and ask him where do you want him to start? Gloss looks down at me and whispers "Thank You." "Ok, how about start easy dinner?" "I needed Cashmere and Katniss to sit in between the two of us to protect both of them. I could not let either one sit next to our Father or the Mayor." Cashmere comes over to us and places her hand on his shoulder. "Gloss has been protecting me from our father for as long as I can remember. The Mayor is just as bad as any Capitol man and Gloss has not been able to protect me from him." Haymitch nods "ok that explains why you did not want either man to talk to them or near them. But why did Katniss feel the need to get the two of you out of there." Gloss goes on the explain what his father had said and then what the Mayor had said by the time he is done telling the story the room is quite and Haymitch and Brutus are pissed.  
After everyone is dressed for the day we are off to the training center. I was requested to make an appearance. Once we get there I can see the building is huge. We all walk in to the building and I am in awe at everything they have. Gloss is going around explaining each room and how training works. Ever now and then Brutus and Finnick tell us the differences between there centers. Most of the rooms have been empty until we get to the room with several long distance weapon stations there are several people I there. It appears they are doing an archery lesson. I watch the instructor they can hit a target but I doubt they could hit anything but a target. As soon as they notice us the room becomes really loud. Gloss explains that most of these kids are thirteen to fifteen. I hear a few of them state they want to see me shoot. I refuse to teach anyone in this room but I don't have a problem doing a demo though. I hear Haymitch's "Go ahead Sweetheart." Gloss looks at me you ok with this. I nod to him. I go over and select a bow which are all Capitol bows none of them like my fathers. I know I can't just shoot at sitting targets that would do nothing. Gloss looks at me "are you looking for something?" Yes and you know what I am looking for. He takes my hand and brings me over to another area. "This is normally for throwing knives but I think it would work for you." Next thing I know there are several moving targets all different sizes and heights. I look at him and smile this I can do something with. I notice there is a timer on the wall. Gloss asks "ready". I nod at him and then as soon as the buzzer goes off I start shooting each of the targets I am done before I know it. I look around and the kids watching are now staring at me in awe. I hear someone say "no wonder she won" I just put the bow back and stand with the others. Gloss whispers "no one has been able to do that with a bow and no one has ever done that course with any weapon that fast." He kisses me and then we start to walk out when we see his parents again in the hallway. Gloss lets go of me leaving me with Cashmere and Finnick. He walks over to them and moments later Haymitch and Brutus join him they are talking quietly so we can not hear what is said but by the time his parents walk away there face expressions have changed and you can see fear in them. By the time we are done touring the training center it is time to get on the train to head to the Capitol.


End file.
